Trials of Faith
by Yogo
Summary: The team travel to a planet where the Wraith are supposedly culling Athosians. Teyla is wounded before the team embark upon a quest to end Wraith dominance in their galaxy by way of an unusual weapon. Meanwhile, Teyla and John face their true feelings.
1. On the ground and in the air

Trials of Faith – Chapter 1

On the ground and in the air.

The rain continued to fall over Atlantis, blanketing it in grey and disquiet. It slid down the glass running into each other, having small battles of their own, all fighting to find a certain path for no purpose. She ran her hand over the glass, tracing the path of a single drop until it was invaded by another. It was cold against her fingertip, but for some reason she liked it, she enjoyed the cold. Possibly because she could feel it. The rest of her body was a throbbing numbness.

Dressed in blue combat trousers and black tank top, Teyla was a mess. Her clothing was torn and bloodied, stained with the life force of people she cared about. Her arms and face were plagued with gashes, some healing while others still bleeding ferociously. She gently pressed her stomach flinching at the large bruise forming, then came up to her ribs where more gashes and bruises informed her that a few of her ribs were broken. She would go through it all over again if only to save more. Those she had been able to save would be grateful, and she would smile and nod telling them that it was no trouble and that the future would be brighter for them. What dwelled on her mind was those that she could not say that to, those that would not step through the gate and meet their families with smiles of relief.

John had lost a few of his soldiers, something which he always took hard. They were his responsibility. But they did not die in vein, which she knew, meant something to him. But for her, it meant little. She had had the responsibility of an entire people from a very young age, and had come to know them all very well. They were her family. The loss of one was painful enough. But when half of her family is massacred - she wondered how she could feel her fingertip at all.

In the beginning of her alliance with the people of Earth, half of her people had stayed on the mainland settling down and re growing crops.

The others had travelled to a world with people who had once been trading partners. They had blended in to the crowd and continued on their normal lives, trade becoming more of a business than a necessity. The world had been called Talos, whose village was large and far from the gate. They had many foods and tools to trade, as well as intel on the latest wraith happenings. Their underground was well connected. As the planet was on the outer edge of the galaxy, it was rarely culled, only in a time when the Wraith were desperate for food. That time had not yet come. At least, she did not believe that it had come. And yet, they had received a desperate message from Talos pleading for help. The Wraith had arrived and were destroying everything in their path and culling people in great numbers. Teyla and the rest of her team had gated to Talos and escorted as many people through the gate as possible, only a handful of what Talos had to offer and even fewer in number were Athosians. Desperate to protect her people, Teyla had sprinted to the village without her team to find more survivors. What she had ran into was the centre of the battlefield. There were Wraith on the ground, not only in darts. For a simple culling it was unheard of. She didn't understand what they were doing, and for that moment in time. She hadn't cared.

Teyla ran into the fray, tearing the first wraith from the chest of a young girl, she screamed in agony. Thankfully only a few years of her life had been taken.

'To the gate!' Teyla commanded.

Crying, the girl scooped a small boy into her arms and ran down the muddy path into the forest. Teyla turned to face the wraith with her P90.

It screamed in protest, slowly stepping toward her, but it was no match for the metal being punched into its body.

'This way!' She yelled, attracting the attention of a few fearful people – and also a few hungry Wraith.

The message spread quickly that help was at the path, more people came in small groups – families, friends, and those who had joined together in terror. Teyla did the best she could, but would soon be forced to use her sidearm. She had killed three Wraith, the fourth coming far too close. Having fed recently, it was stronger than the others. It grabbed the P90 and threw it to the ground, Teyla engaged in physical combat. She delivered several punches and a roundhouse kick, but it did little to phase the Wraith, all it did was make him growl. It advanced. Years of experience and training had taught Teyla to be quick, but for a Wraith it came naturally, as natural as feeding. Teyla failed to kick its midsection; he had seen this manoeuvre coming. It grabbed her leg, and in one cruel move lifted her from the ground and swung her into the nearest wooden house. The roof was on fire and smoke climbed into the air; she crashed through the wall and was, for a moment, unconscious.

She awoke to screaming and a crackling radio, voices were blurred and colours hazy. There was a screaming pain when she breathed, every part of her body hurt. When the screaming grew louder, the world came back into focus. Teyla reached for her side arm, the only weapon she had and stumbled to her feet, sweeping some blood from her head. She coughed in the smoke and winced, her arm coming to shield her side from an invisible sword puncturing her lung. Broken rib, undoubtedly.

Unsure of her feet but desperate to save the person screaming, she emerged from the house as the thatched roof caved in. Very few people were running down the path now, the exit had been blocked by four Wraith, two of whom were feeding and the others frightening people into going the other way. Teyla aimed for the Wraith that had thrown her and shot a full clip. It fell to the ground, the previous injuries too much for it to survive. The radio crackled again, but she couldn't hear it, the screaming was all she could hear. People afraid, mourning for their lost ones, a boy crying for its mother lost and alone. Something bitter flooded her mouth; loathing fired in the pit of her stomach, the pain was a distant memory. She fired another clip into the other Wraith that was feeding and flung the useless gun to the ground, rolling and picking up a broom. She smashed the brush from the end, making the perfect pike, and jammed the end into its throat. It cried in agony and fell to its knees. She kicked it in the back, and turned to face the other two.

Having gotten their attention, people began to sprint down the path again – their lives were all that mattered. Teyla smiled slightly as they glowered at her. Her skills with a staff were much more precise. She kicked up a sturdy stick from the dirt, giving her another weapon of equal size to her bloodied pike. The Wraith charged her, Teyla dodged the first hitting its back and sending it face down into the mud. She attacked the second, it blocked her every move. She kept up her attack, hitting its arms as they came up, waiting for an opportunity. She spun with a back hand and saw a gap; putting all her weight behind the pike she delivered a heavy blow to the side of its head. It screamed and fell, she jabbed the pike through its chest. Merciless, she withdrew and turned. The first Wraith was on her instantly, having stalked her furious attack of the second Wraith. It grabbed her throat, lifting her from the ground. Teyla dropped the pike and stick, her hands clawing at the Wraith. She delivered a sharp jab to its chin, but it just laughed at her, enjoying her attempts to free herself. The Wraith's cold blue eyes, mirrored by its moist blue skin, flashed. Teyla knew that look all too well. It was preparing to feed. It slashed its talons over her face before throwing her to the ground, pinning her down. Teyla kicked and hit the creature, but was unable to move. Her hand found the stick she had dropped and she cracked the side of its head, again and again. It growled, swatting the stick away and using its free hand to pummel her stomach. Pain seared through her. She was weak, tired. The only thing left for her to do was to use both of her hands and push down flat on her chest, covering where the Wraith would feed. Angrily, it scraped her hands away, slicing her from shoulder to wrist.

Teyla's brown eyes defiant to the end glowed with menace. The Wraith raised its hand, ready to drain her of life and move on to the next innocent soul. The sharp sounds of a P90 punctured the air and the Wraith fell back, blue blood showering Teyla like spring rain.

She leaned on her forearms studying the dead Wraith, unsure of what had just happened, her heart hammering hard against her chest. Pain screamed at her like the people running past, but all she could see was the Wraith. Tears welled as fury took hold; she ignored the pain and looked for the source of the bullets.

Boots skidded to a halt at her side and she looked up into the face of John Sheppard. Concern plagued his handsome features as he studied her with soft brown eyes. He grinned slightly.

'I suppose you had a good reason for not answering your radio.' He confirmed, offering his arm.

Teyla grabbed it and stood, shouting in pain. She clutched her side before taking Sheppard's side arm from its holster.

'You okay?' He queried, holding her arm, unsure whether it was wise to leave her side. For him to ask her such a thing, she realised that she must look pretty horrendous. It didn't help that she felt it.

'I will be.' She looked around at the few survivors that were left, and began to make her way toward them. 'This way! Come this way! We will take you somewhere safe!'

A gut wrenching scream stopped her from signalling the others. A few burning houses down, she saw a man being fed upon by a Wraith, his family huddled behind a cart. She sped across the open space, her body protesting with every lunge.

'Teyla!' John called, clearly not happy that she had disappeared again.

Teyla knew that man and his family - they were Athosians.

'Carus!' She grabbed the nearest farming tool from the wall and plunged it into the Wraith's back. It stopped feeding immediately, trying to reach its back to pull out the object invading its body. It fell to the ground.

'Teyla?' The woman cried.

'Yes Marine, it is me! Quickly, take your children to the gate! We will take you back to Atlantis!' Teyla watched her scoop the girl into her arms and take the boys hand, dragging him to the path. Teyla turned to the man. 'Carus?' She descended on her friend who had aged considerably, but not enough to stop him from living many years more.

'Teyla…' He spluttered, weak, bleeding.

John jogged to his side and lifted him, putting an arm over his head. Teyla did the same, unsure of how long she could stand.

Ronan had joined the battle not long after Sheppard, departing a few Wraith of his own. He finished a tall Wraith with a mask, and lifted the girl that it had cornered into his arms. He joined his friends in their retreat.

'Two darts in the air and many Wraith on the ground. Something's not right, Sheppard.' He growled.

'You're tellin' me?' He replied, just as pissed. 'What in the hell were they doing here?'

'I do not know.' Teyla hoisted Carus, the man was heavy. 'I have never heard of a Wraith culling where they used so few darts and so many Wraith.'

'It's not there way. Why head into danger when they can hide on their ships?' Ronan commented sourly.

They had finally reached the cover of the forest when the radio crackled.

'Where the hell are you guys? I turn around for two seconds to help a pathetic little boy and you disappear!'

John rolled his eyes before unclipping the radio from his belt. 'We're almost there Rodney; don't get your knickers in a twist.'

'Almost there? How long is 'almost there'? Is it two minutes, five minutes, ten minutes? Let's have a number here shall we? I'd like to know how long I need to wait before I go, there could be Wraith in front of you or something! Darts could be on there way to beaming me up and sucking me dry! I mean, a little specific-'

'Shut up Mckay.' Ronan barked having snatched the radio. He passed it back to Sheppard who grinned.

'Thanks.'

'No problem.'

Teyla smiled slightly, enjoying their company immensely, thanking what power had brought them together for allying her with these people. She winced again, the pain in her side far more painful than before. She began to slow, her legs aching with weakness. She could feel the blood running down the side of her face, from the cut in her arm, from her wounded stomach and both legs. She was lucky to be alive. Later, she would have to thank Sheppard. For now, the priority was getting Carus to safety, with his family.

Ronan would have offered to take the man himself, but knew Teyla too well. Her pride and determination was something to behold. If he were to offer, she would never forgive. He eyed her state out of the corner of his eye and knew that she was bleeding badly; soon, he may have no choice but to carry her.

They cleared the trees and could see the gate in the distance, a jumping Mckay waving emphatically for them to hurry up.

John groaned. 'Rodney, get through the gate. We'll dial in once we get there.'

A few moments passed before he replied.

'No. I'll wait; besides, I'm keeping the gate open so the Wraith doesn't dial in and cut you off. Just move faster, it looks like your crawling at a snail's pace.' He finished.

Teyla made it to the gate but barely. She stumbled up the steps and fell to her knees. Rodney and Sheppard took Carus through the gate while Ronan shoved the girl through the shining puddle, and turned to help his friend. She was trying desperately to stand, but fatigue and injury had taken its toll. Ronan hoisted her up just as she had done with Carus, and was ready to drag her through the gate when he heard a familiar sound behind. He turned to see a Wraith dart flying over the forest toward the gate; he glanced underneath the canopy and saw no one there. No more survivors.

The dart closed in and Ronan grinned. He stepped through the gate with Teyla at his side.

On the other side of the gate was chaos, she could only remember the wails when the gate shut down, and people realised that no more of their loved ones were coming. She could hear John yelling orders to clear the room, for the injured to be escorted to the infirmary. Beckett was doing the same to his own staff, barking orders to nurses and treating patients who were badly wounded in the gate room.

'Teyla! Good God, she looks like she's been through a battle with her hands tied behind her back! Teyla, can you hear me?'

Weak but grateful she nodded. 'You need to set her down in the infirmary Ronan…'

She had gone to the infirmary – or been dragged to the infirmary - and Ronan had stayed close, helping Nurses to treat soldiers, Talosians and Athosians alike. She had her back against the wall, her body aching for relief. There were many people hurrying around the room, it had been filled by desperation and despair, people searching for family. It was too crowded, so crowded she felt claustrophobic, she needed space, to breathe. Convinced that all she needed was to wash and sleep, she slipped out of the infirmary and stumbled to her room.

It was dark and cool, no lights and no terrified voices – just peace. A deathly silence was better than the hollow screams of loneliness and mourning, she decided.

Barely able to peel her clothes from her body, she stepped into the shower. It was hot, pounding onto her aching skin, cleansing her wounds. The water ran red with her blood. She did not think for the moment, was not capable of it. She felt as if she were floating, as though this day had been a dream.

After maybe twenty minutes, she reached for her towel, wrapping the soft material around her. She walked into her room and stopped in front of the full length mirror on the far wall. Teyla allowed the towel to drop to the floor, revealing her naked body in the mirror, broken and bleeding. The towel was no longer white; it had stained with her blood. She decided that maybe, after a nap, that she would return to the Infirmary for a check up. She placed her filthy clothes back on, letting them soak up more of what ever wound was still bleeding. She then crawled onto the bed and fell, exhaustion wiping her mind from consciousness.

When Teyla awoke, about an hour later, she was unsettled. Her sleep had not been dreamless and what she saw had deeply angered her. All of her friends being eaten by the Wraith, all of them screaming in pain, calling her name. But she could not move. Could not help them. When John had been fed upon she had woken, her mind unable to handle the sight.

She sat up gingerly, noting the blood stains on the covers, some of them were worse than others. She was still so tired, and in so much pain that she would love nothing more than to fall back to sleep. But to dream such things only made her sit on the edge of the bed, making her ready to stand.

Teyla wandered over to the window in her room, watching the rain fall over the city, reflecting the melancholy mood. She thought over the day in vivid detail, wanting nothing more than to forget. To walk out of this room and to be strong for her people, and for those that they had taken in. But somehow, that idea made her feel even wearier.

Teyla was startled when her door slid open and John stormed into the room calling her name, and stopping abruptly when he saw her.

'Where the hell have you been?' He asked, his stance telling her that he was supremely pissed.

'I am sorry Colonel, I would have helped in the infirmary and with locating rooms for the people-'

'Screw the locating, why aren't you in the infirmary? Ronan said that you were there one minute, barely conscious, and then the next you were gone.' He advanced on her. 'You can't pull something like that when you're in this state.'

'I am fine.'

'We came back from the planet almost two hours ago and you're still bleeding.' He eyed the bloodied towel on the floor and the bed sheets.

'I will visit Doctor Becket when he is not so busy; there are many people to see to.'

'And you should be one of them.' John gently took her arm and began to guide her toward the door.

His touch made her melt, made her skin burn. She caught her breath for a moment, looking at his handsome face in the moon light and realised that his beautiful eyes were not pissed at her but deeply concerned.

'Colonel Sheppard, I do not wish to burden Carson further, he has many patients that are much worse.' She shrugged his arm off. 'I will remain here and rest a while longer before aiding you in relocating our visitors.'

'You'll go see Doc and he'll patch you up. I need you in one piece, not bleeding all over the place.' He ordered firmly.

Teyla sighed at his persistent nature. He should know better than to force her to do something that she would not do.

'My wounds will heal. They are small, I would not want to trouble Doctor Beckett.' She insisted gently, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

'Teyla, I don't think you know how bad you look. I've seen people die with injuries less severe than yours.' He sat on the bed by her, his hand guiding her face toward him as he inspected a deep cut on her cheek. Teyla looked to the floor and John dropped his hand. 'I care about you too much to just let you sit here in pain.'

'I feel more weary than in pain. My mind cannot stop searching over the days events. How many came through the gate?' She asked.

It was John's turn to look to the floor. Teyla went into panic mode.

'How many?'

'Lost three soldiers, but got everyone we could through the gate. You ran off at some point, I didn't even notice. I'm not sure how many made it through after that.' John stood. 'You killed some serious Wraith though. Like ten of 'em were at your feet, twitching and stuff, it was pretty gross.' He grinned, doing his usual handsome humour to cover up the real worry.

'John, I know you counted, you are very thorough. Please do not spare my feelings, it hurts more not knowing.' Teyla's eyes pleaded with him while she kept up her brave soldier act.

'53 made it through, 12 were Athosian.' John said gently, standing over her as though shielding her from the world.

Teyla hung her head and bit back tears of anger and guilt.

'121 of my people travelled to Tolas. Only 12 have returned?' She asked, wanting for him to lie to her.

'I'm sorry.' He kneeled in front of her, placing a hand on her knee. Her face was ashen. He went to run one of his hands through her hair but she stood abruptly, wobbling slightly. He stood quickly to hold her up.

'I must speak with Carus.' She marched to the door.

'Well, at least she's going to the infirmary.' He whispered to himself, hoping that Carus was conscious and ready to get a face full of Teyla.

'Carson. How are our guests?' Elizabeth Weir walked into the infirmary, eyeing the people sitting against the walls, some injured, some clinging to the injured.

Carson rushed to meet her speaking quickly.

'I need to take three into surgery immediately. Doctor Granger has already started on Major Feretti. I'm afraid that Baker and Lee have died, as well as six of the people that were brought to me. These people are a bloody mess. I've got to get back to this fellow, Elizabeth.' He hurried back as a Tolosian was wheeled into another room.

Elizabeth took a moment to take in the new information, watching Nurses and a few scientists do what they could for the wounded.

'Elizabeth!' The voice came from behind.

Dr Weir turned to see Rodney coming toward her, his nose a few inches away from an Ancient pad.

'I've been going through the Ancient database looking through their research on the Wraith and I – it looks like world war three in here.' He did a full turn to survey the full damage of whimpering people. 'Where's Carson?'

'In surgery, what did you find?' She prompted.

'Not much, Wraith culling's never had so many Wraith on the ground with darts in the sky. It was mostly one or the other; they were either collecting food or searching for someone or something, or chasing Runner's like our Neanderthal over here.' He glanced at Ronan who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He raised an aggressive eyebrow. 'I have no idea what they were doing.'

'Is it possible that they were collecting people for interrogation? And that the Wraith on the ground were meant to push the people toward the darts?' Elizabeth suggested.

'Mh. They were feeding, why eat them if they had information?' Mckay shook his head.

'It would make people run in the other direction.' Ronan stepped forward.

Mckay eyed the tall man. 'Possibly.'

'Alright Rodney, I want you to talk to some of these people, only those that are able. Let's see if we can get some answers.'

'Talk to them?' He asked. 'And ask them if they know anything about why the Wraith were acting so out of character? Most of the people are Farmers, I doubt they'd know any-'

'I'll help him.' Ronan stated, pushing Mckay to the nearest family huddled round a bed.

Elizabeth turned to leave knowing that she could do nothing, and almost slammed into Teyla.

'My God Teyla! Are you alright, sit down, if we can find somewhere-'

'I am fine Doctor Weir, please. I am looking for a man named Carus, he and his family came through the gate. He was fed upon.' Teyla asked, searching the beds for her friend.

'I'm afraid I don't know any of them by name, and there are a lot of families whose loved ones were very ill. I'll ask Rodney and Ronan to keep an eye out.' Elizabeth nodded in reassurance. 'Are you sure we can't get you something, Teyla? You seem awfully pale.'

The blood loss had been extreme, but all she felt was a need to find Carus and ask him what he knew.

'I am alright.' She insisted, growing tired of repeating herself. She then turned on her heel and started darting through the crowd.

'John, keep an eye on her.' Elizabeth asked, watching Teyla check the beds and smiling to people reassuringly before moving on.

'I'll keep both of 'em on her.' John joined the search for Carus.


	2. We're blue, therefore we rule

Trials of Faith - Chapter Two

"We're blue, therefore we rule."

John watched Teyla scanning the room, desperately trying to find her friend, desperately trying to find why so many of her people had died.

There would never be a good excuse for it, but he hoped that it was at least mediocre. Teyla would never put this behind her no matter what the reason was, 109 of her people were dead. People she had grown up with and protected, then they had gone their separate ways. It had been difficult enough for her, he knew, joining his team and watching as her people split. She had tried to visit the main land and Tolas as often as possible, keeping all the Athosians as close to her and to the rest of their people as she could. It had not been easy. Teyla felt as though she had let them down, that by joining him in going off world she had been responsible for them breaking apart. And now, that so many were dead, she would blame herself for not being there and for not keeping them all together, safe from the Wraith.

John had tried repeatedly to tell her the Wraith were responsible for all of it - for the Athosians separating, for every world that was demolished and every life that was extinguished. He would tell her now that she was not to blame for the deaths of 109 Athosians. The murderers responsible were floating around in their ships maintaining their dominance over the galaxy with their usual 'we're blue therefore we rule' arrogance. Man, he hated that. Sure, they were a different colour with superhuman abilities and the handy skill of sucking the life force from people with their hands, not mention the vastly superior technology they had at their disposal, but there was such a thing as being 'overly cocky' for these guys too.

Teyla had stopped toward the end of the room having spotted Carus. He was propped up by a few pillows, his wife stroking his older face, crying silently. He appeared to be sleeping. His children sat at the foot of his bed, the boy stared at his own fingers as he fidgeted with them, his head as low as he could manage. The girl was kneeling, watching all the people moving around, confused as to why they were there and what was going on. She was too young to understand, and he hoped, too young to remember.

'Marine.' Teyla laid a hand on her shoulder. The woman turned and gave a brave smile before hugging her friend.

'Teyla, how can I thank you? If you had not come, we would all be at the mercy of the Wraith.' She sobbed, her hand gripping that of her sleeping Husband.

Marine appeared to be in her late thirties with dirty blonde hair and large brown eyes. Her face was puffy and red from crying, but John could see underneath, her tiredness. The kind that developed over many years from worry for her loved ones.

'Think no more of it; you are safe here in Atlantis.' Teyla smiled reassuringly. 'Marine, I know it is much to ask, but I must speak with Carus.'

Marine cast a sad look at her Husband. 'He is older, Teyla.' She kissed his forehead, and he stirred. 'But at least he is not dead. I do not know what I would have done without him, knowing that he would never see his children grow.'

'He will see Keylas and Lunat grow into beautiful people, both will make him proud.' Teyla stroked the girl's hair. She smiled shyly before ducking behind her brother as he looked up at the mention of his name.

John knew that she was close to her people, but still, it surprised him knowing just how close she was to _all_ of them. To have 109 people she knew so well lost to her in an instant must be pure torture. He walked to her side.

'He's awake.' John grinned at the man staring up at him with weary eyes, hoping that seeing a group of happy faces would make his day improve slightly.

'Colonel Sheppard, Teyla.' He nodded slightly, but movement was restricted by the pain in his chest. 'Thankyou.' He glanced around at his family, grateful for their safety.

Teyla nodded. 'Carus, can you tell me why the Wraith were behaving so strangely?'

'I have never before seen a culling where Wraith were on the ground and in their ships. I do not know why they did this. Even their actions on the ground were not right.' He stopped for a moment to breathe slowly, the pain was obviously great.

'I shall find a Nurse to give you something for the pain.' Teyla turned.

'No. Their medication will make me sleep.' Carus licked his lips and continued. 'When the Wraith were set on the ground by their small ships, it was said that they were all on the outskirts of the city. They were in lines marching forward. They would feed only on a few, I watched as the Wraith let many pass them by, only lunging at them and not taking them for food. They could have killed many more and they didn't. None were placed in the centre of the city where most of our people resided. There were not many in number, but it was enough to cause panic.'

'So they were pushing your people to the middle to be collected by the two darts?' John clarified.

'I believe so.' Carus nodded. 'Only two of their ships? In a culling there are many to find as much food as possible, to cover large distances, no matter who escaped.'

John gently tapped Teyla's arm and pulled her to the side. She winced.

'Sorry.' He said noting that he had just touched a large deep cut on her arm. 'You'll need stitches for that. As soon as Carson is done-'

'I will ask him to see to me. What is it you wanted?' She asked wearily, fatigue playing over her face.

John wanted nothing more than to see her lying in crisp white sheets with an IV drip in her arm and bandages over her body, beginning the healing process. She would not even consider it until she knew more.

'From what your buddy's saying, it sound like the Wraith wanted to get everybody, and I mean everybody. They had no intention of leaving anyone on that planet behind.'

Teyla squinted at him. 'Do you not mean that they had no intention of leaving anyone alive?'

'Think about it, it's not a typical food fest for the Wraith, they went to special lengths to try and get all the people on that planet into two of their little iddy biddy darts. I suppose it'd be easier to just dump 'em on the ship in two lots. It could be their new and improved way of getting as much food as possible for the Hive, but I doubt it.' John paused. 'They're up to something, and I'll bet my favourite football shirt that it's something big.'

Teyla thought over the possibilities. 'Information? An object of value?'

'Sure, why not? I think we need to ask someone who's a little higher up in Tolasian society than Carus.'

'If such a person is still alive and on Atlantis.' Teyla turned back to the family before John could say another word. 'Carus, if I bring you the names of all Tolosians on Atlantis, will you tell me if there are any council members who have joined the survivors?'

Carus frowned deeply and nodded. Marine glanced at her Husband in concern.

'I'll tell Rodney to start listing names, get them to Carus as soon as possible.' John said to her, careful not to touch her arm.

'Yes, I will aid him in-'

'Uh-uh. You see that Nurse?' He pointed to a few beds over. 'That's Nurse Brody, she's not busy right now and I'm sure she'd just love to check you over, clean you up and put a few stitches into the nastier injuries.'

Teyla raised her eyebrow in defiance and was about to speak when John called her over. She was here, in the infirmary and she was badly injured. She would sit and be healed. She could save the day later.

'Carol!' He smiled. The petit brunette smiled back and wandered over.

'Carol?' Teyla raised her eyebrow in interest, the defiance slipping away into humour. 'You are on a first name basis with Nurse Brody?'

'I've been to see her a few times.' He caught Teyla's expression. 'In a purely professional, "I was badly injured way".

Teyla nodded with a smirk on her face, she turned to smile at the Nurse who led her to an empty chair, all the beds had occupants.

John sighed quietly. He felt better knowing that she was being seen to, she didn't look well, and he admired her for sticking it out as long as she had. He noticed the expression on her face when the Nurse gave her something for the pain; it wasn't relief, not really, it was almost sadness. Like the pain was a welcomed distraction being taken from her. Maybe that's why she fought so hard against him wanting to help her.

'I swear to whatever Gods you pray to that if don't stop doing that –ow!- then there will be - ow! – consequences! Ronan, a little help here?'

John turned already knowing whose voice was whining. Rodney Mckay, scientist extraordinaire, was surrounded by six small children who were running around him, pinching at various body parts and giggling heartily. Ronan was leaning against a wall looking highly amused. John joined him.

'Ah, kids – you gotta love 'em.' He folded his arms and grinned as Mckay was taking a sort of ninja stance in an attempt to intimidate the children. They saw it as a challenge and continued to pinch harder.

'It's hard to distinguish between them. The only thing that sets them apart is his height.' Ronan cocked his head. 'Find anything?'

'Yeah. I'll fill you in later, right now, I need you and Mckay to go around and get the names of all the survivors who came through the gate.'

The two warriors stood against the wall, watching, enjoying this single moment of peace. Finally, when Mckay's whining turned to pleas of help, John stood upright.

'Alright. Come on kids the big bad Scientist has to go to work. You can all visit him later, in his lab, when he's alone.' John smiled his trademark smile, the boyish grin that melted women's hearts. And annoyed the hell out of Mckay.

'Thank you so much for all your help, Colonel.' He paused. 'Oh wait, feel free to stop by my lab!' He called after the recently departed children. 'We can play 'who wants to mess with the coloured liquids in the test tubes and explode'! Rotten kids.'

'You have quite the talent with kids, Mckay.' John commented sarcastically, gently shaking his head.

'You try being pinched all over! I have very fragile skin, tomorrow; I'll be a walking bruise! And these are very small people, at the exact height of very sensitive body parts! I'm not gonna be able to sit for days!'

'Rodney, I don't want to know. Talk to Ronan, we got some things we need you to do.' He began to walk away.

'What about talking to the Farmers about the strange Wraith activity?' Rodney asked.

'Well, we thought that since you were such a great people person, not to mention a Care Bear with kids, you'd prefer another more intimate assignment.' John smiled and walked away.

'He wants me to look after all the children, doesn't he?' He squeaked, his hands inching toward his backside protectively.

Ronan shook his head, raising the judgemental eyebrow.

Teyla watched Colonel Sheppard walk away; her eyes straying to parts she wasn't suppose to be looking at. She looked away.

Teyla felt better when he was near, she would draw on his strength and protectiveness. It felt as though he could keep the galaxy at bay. Which is a feeling she desperately needed right now.

The medicine was starting to take effect; she could feel the pain lessening. It felt good having her wounds cleansed, it stung, but she wanted to feel it. The pain was better than the hole she felt where 109 people once were.

She should never have let them go; she should have stayed with all of them on the mainland and continued to lead her people as she had always done. It was this place. The hope it inspired in her. These people, John. They all knew a greater freedom and she longed to have it for her people, to stop fighting and to live for once. Her desperation for such a thing had gotten half of her people killed. She had made a mistake.

Teyla winced as the Nurse began the stitches along her arm.

'Okay Teyla, after stitching your arm I want to look at your hip, there's a nasty gash there which may need stitches, and also your head's a bit of a mess. We'll cleanse some more of those wounds, and then I'll get you into x-ray – you said that there was a lot of pain when you breathed which would suggest broken ribs.' She smiled merrily, sewing another stitch.

Teyla nodded.

'I heard from a few of the survivors that you took out a dozen Wraith, you must be pleased.' She prodded, looking for a positive response.

Teyla smiled weakly. She would not get one.

'It was not enough.'

'Major, I need to get these people into rooms as soon as possible. Let's get them comfortable. They've been through a lot; a good night's sleep is in order for those who can.' Elizabeth smiled at Major Lorne who nodded.

'Yes Ma'am. Ma'am, about Captain Baker and Captain Lee…'

Elizabeth leant back in her chair, taking a moment to consider their dead.

'We'll send them through the gate to Earth for a military burial later on today. I plan to hold a memorial service for them tomorrow.' Elizabeth nodded her reassurance and Major Lorne was satisfied.

'Thank you Ma'am.' He turned to leave her office. 'Colonel.' He nodded to John as he wandered in.

'Busy?' He asked.

'No, please sit.' She offered him a chair as she studied his body language. He wasn't happy. She couldn't blame him. After the day's events, she wasn't happy either. So much death for what appeared a non-existent reason. Maybe this visit was to shed more light onto the situation. 'Do you have anything?'

'The Wraith are up to something, it looks like they've been collecting the people for interrogation. We don't know why yet, but Mckay and Ronan are getting names, Carus is going to see if any of these people are higher up in Tolosian society. Maybe they've been hiding something from their people. Carus sure doesn't know why they were there, at the moment he's more worried about other things.'

'Understandable. Can you get me a copy of those names?' Elizabeth asked, her green eyes burning with purpose. John raised an eyebrow. 'I wanted to interview the Talosians, get to know them a little better, and also find out if they have any place to go.'

'Sure.' He turned to leave.

'John, do you think Teyla would be willing to ask the Athosians on the mainland? If the Talosians have no where to go?'

John nodded. 'The Athosians are good people, they'd take 'em in.'

'How is she?'

John paused. 'She got hurt pretty bad, took out a load of Wraith though.'

'That's not what I meant.' And from the expression on his face, he knew that's not what she meant.

'I don't think she's had much time to face the fact that she lost so many, and I don't think that she's going to slow down either.' John put his hands on the chair and leant forward.

'Should I take her off active duty?'

'No.' He said immediately. 'She'll rest after. Right now, I think she needs to be in the middle of it, helping those she can.' He walked to the door. 'Besides, ordering her not to do anything wouldn't stop her from doing it, not when so many of her people are involved.'

'Okay. I'd like you to help Major Lorne in relocation, rooms in Atlantis for the time being. We'll talk permanent relocation at a later date, when things have cooled down.' Elizabeth smiled slightly, hoping to see him smile back. John in an unhappy mood affected everyone.

'Yeah.' He nodded and walked away, returning the half smile.

'Teyla?'

Teyla opened her eyes to see Marine standing over her, her brow furrowed.

'Marine? Is Carus…?'

'He is fine. We were talking when you and Colonel Sheppard left. There was something strange which happened before the Wraith came, about three days before they came actually.'

Teyla stood gingerly, holding her side, the Nurse having gone to collect the results of her x-ray.

'The Council convened, alone. Very few people were told; it was supposed to be a secret meeting. Those meetings are never private, they are made as public as possible. Even the topics that are discussed are well known, dates are set in advance for their meetings.' She cast a nervous glance at the crowded infirmary. 'Carus heard that the Council were deeply concerned, he believes it possible that they knew the Wraith were coming.'

Teyla's heart skipped a beat. 'And they did nothing?' She growled low.

'If what he has said is true, it could all be rumour. But still, if they did meet in secret, it is a very serious matter.' Marine looked into the eyes of her former leader, she saw the fire burning inside, the need for revenge. 'The Talosians are a good people Teyla, they would not put others at risk.'

'Thank you, Marine.' Teyla touched her arm. 'Please, when Nurse Brody returns, tell her that I have gone to find Colonel Sheppard and that I will return later.'

Teyla headed toward the doorway, smiling at Carus on the way out.

She walked with purpose and a burning determination. If this council had met in secret, had known that the Wraith would be coming to their planet, had kept that fact a secret and allowed thousands of people to die – including 109 Athosians – then they would have to deal with someone much worse than the Wraith.


	3. Underneath

Trials of Faith – Chapter 3

Underneath

'I can't thank you enough; really, you saved all of our lives! Is there anything that I may do for you in return?' She smiled.

John smiled sheepishly, walking into a wall whilst trying to pry the woman off his arm. She must have been in her early twenties, a pretty girl with a beautiful smile. He knew that if the circumstances weren't so strained, he would be telling her that there was much she could do. But now was not the right time, maybe later. She smiled widely again, casting him _that_ look - most definitely later.

'No, really, Kaydence, I was doing my job.' She stroked his arm and he tried to gently pry her fingers off, but with little success. There was no sense in being rude. She may be here for a long time, the last thing he needed was for an alien female to cast him death glares everywhere he went. 'No need to thank me.'

'Oh but I really do want to pay you back for your heroics. You were so brave. You slaughtered so many Wraith! You are a great warrior Colonel Sheppard.' Her hand slid across his belly.

'Ah! Okay! Here we go!' He jumped away from her to stop in front of a door. 'Some of the Athosians lived here before and they found it okay, so you should be fine.'

Kaydence stopped directly in front of him, so close that he had to lean back. 'So you know where I sleep?' She said playfully, tracing a finger up and down his torso until she stopped at his cheek. John grabbed her hand, gently putting it at her side.

'Yeah, I know where all of the people who came through the gate sleep.' He smiled awkwardly. 'So, have good night. If you have any problems just contact-'

'-you?' She asked hopefully.

'- whoever's on the night shift, in the control room. They'll be happy to help.' John bobbed his head before slipping away.

'Goodnight Colonel Sheppard.' She waved, batting her eyes at him.

John waved back, grinning to himself. 'Easy John.' He chuckled.

'Another one of Kirk's conquests, wonderful.'

John stopped in front of Rodney Mckay who was giving him the 'you're unbelievable' look.

'What?' John asked innocently.

'Little Miss Pretty Smile over there responding to your oh so subtle charm.' He snapped.

'I was a perfect gentleman.' John held up a hand in his own defence. 'It's not my fault that she thinks that I was the hero of the mission.'

'And I bet you stumbled over your words in a rush to explain to her that you weren't?'

'It must have slipped my mind.' John continued on, Mckay in tow. 'Why aren't you in the infirmary with Ronan?'

'He's getting the last of the names; I needed to get a sandwich.' And sure enough, there was a large cheese sandwich clasped in his hand. 'So have you finished relocating the…survivors?' He glanced back at the girl's quarters.

'Pretty much. Some of 'em don't wanna leave the infirmary until they know that their loved ones are gonna be okay, so we've put some comfy chairs around the place for them to sit.' John continued walking toward the infirmary, his mind set firmly on finding Teyla.

'Mh. Do you really think that it's likely you're gonna find a city official sitting in Atlantis, out of the thousands of people-'

'It's worth a shot Mckay, there's something more going on here and we need to know as much as possible about it.' John just loved these little sensitive moments Mckay had, he quickened his pace.

'I'm just saying, the possibility is remote.' He began to unwrap the sandwich, taking a huge bite. 'Bethides, we'yre no' sure vat ve Waith are doin' anyfin ova van feedin-'

'Mckay?' Sheppard said incredulously.

'Wot?' He looked at him, surprised that he was stopped.

'Swallow.' John made a hand signal, and gave him a look of disgust.

'Wew, I'm thorry if I haven' eaden all day, bud-'

'John!'

Both men saw Teyla jogging toward them, a look of anger in her face.

John took a moment to scan her body – still filthy and still bleeding in some places, although most of her cuts had been seen to and she had had stitches put in her arm and in her face. She was very pale.

'Teyla? You should go and lie down-'

'Not now John.' She snapped. John fell silent as did Mckay. They both stared. 'Marine believes that the Talosian council met three days before the culling and that they discussed the possibility of a Wraith attack. They knew they were coming and did nothing!'

'Slow down Teyla, how does Marine know-'

'Rodney, have you compiled a list of all the Talosian people on Atlantis?' Her eyes snapped to the Scientist who was taken back by her ferocity.

'Ronan was just-'

'Where is he?'

'He's along the other corridor knocking on doors-'

Teyla was gone.

'What was that?' Mckay had swallowed in fear and glanced at John.

John said nothing but followed Teyla, feeling a little anger of his own. She had every right to be angry. But to be angry with him – no. He wasn't one of the bad guys, he was her friend. And as her friend he had every right to give her a kick when she was out of line.

They rounded the corner and saw Teyla fly past, leaving a confused Ronan in her wake. He jogged over to them.

'She's angry.'

'No kidding.' John raised an eyebrow.

'She took the list.'

John growled low in his throat, he just knew that all of this would end badly. He led the three of them to the infirmary.

'Carus!' Teyla jogged to his bed, waking his wife and children. She swiftly handed him a piece of paper with names. 'Do you recognise any of them?'

Carus, startled by her sudden arrival, took the paper slowly and placed it where both he and his wife could read it.

Teyla waited, trying to be as patient as possible but couldn't help fidgeting. She heard footsteps behind and knew that the boys had caught up with her. The pain in her chest was excruciating from running, she clutched her side and did the best she could to ignore it.

'Teyla, can we have a little chat?'

The voice in her ear belonged to Colonel Sheppard, before; she would have delighted in having him so close. Right now she had to focus.

'It can wait Colonel; Carus is viewing the list of names.'

John did not look back at Mckay and Ronan as they exchanged glances of surprise.

'And I'm sure if he sees anything he'll tell you, this won't take long.' He reached for her arm, firmly tugging. She shrugged him off.

'Later.' She growled.

John was stunned for a few moments before anger took hold.

'Now Teyla.' He had said it loud enough for a few heads to turn, including that of Carus and Marine.

'Carus, continue, I will return shortly.' She gave John a dark look as she marched into the hallway, the Athosian man looking uncomfortably at Ronan and Mckay.

'She has good reason to be angry; I hope Colonel Sheppard knows this.' Carus studied the Satedan.

'He does.' Ronan said. 'Keep looking.'

Rodney smiled weakly, mouthful of sandwich stored in his cheek like a Chipmunk. 'Don't worry, it'll be fine. They're good friends, things like this happen all the time.'

Marine and Carus were unconvinced.

'What is so important that it could not wait?' She whispered viciously.

'Your attitude.' He snapped.

'My…? You have taken me from them because you do not like my attitude?' She growled getting close up to his face.

'When you start talking to your friends like we're a bunch of Wraith, I get a little pissy.' His brown eyes burned, he hated speaking to her this way, but then he also hated hearing her talk to him in the same way.

'There are more important things at stake than my social life, Colonel!' She snapped, about to head back in when John grabbed her by the arm and spun her round.

'Teyla. I get that you're angry, I get that you're upset. But talking to us like this is not going to help.' He said firmly, hoping that he was getting through.

'You do not understand what it is like!'

'Then explain it to me!'

'I have lost of 109 members of my family to the Wraith! They should have stayed on the mainland where I should have stayed also! Joining your team was a mistake!' She pushed him away. 'And now I find that they could have died for no reason except politics!' John stared at her in awe, he had seen Teyla upset, but had never seen her loose it. It disturbed him. 'If there are no Council members on Atlantis then I will return to Tolas and find them! I will make them pay for what they have done to the Athosians!'

'By doing what? You're going to kill them? You'd be no better than the Wraith!'

Teyla back handed him. John flew against the wall.

'You should not have come here John Sheppard. It is not your fight! There must be survivors on Tolas, if the people I need are not here, then I will go there, and take my leave of Atlantis.'

Tears shining in her eyes, burning like acid. Her heart punching against her chest, the pain was unendurable, she was having trouble breathing. But her heart was in so much pain – she was so angry at the world, at John for trying to calm her down. How could she be calm? Why would he not let her be angry, she had a right to it! And now he looked at her, livid and disappointed. Mostly surprised and hurt. She had split his lip. She didn't care.

Ronan stood in the doorway, watching, ready to stop her from doing anything truly stupid. Mckay peeked over the top of his shoulder, looking at Teyla with disgust. He had never seen her like this.

'Do not approach me again.' She growled, wiping the tears from her face, clutching her side and turning.

Doctor Weir stood with her arms hanging at her sides, glaring at Teyla. Her face was unreadable; she was not angry or surprised. She just stood there, watching her.

Teyla moved past her, ignoring this impassive face, heading to her quarters.

'John?' Elizabeth folded her arms. 'Are you alright?'

He stared at the corridor where Teyla had walked down. 'No.' He moved to follow, but Ronan blocked his path.

'Don't.' He said.

'Ronan's right, Colonel. Teyla needs time to come to grips with this.' John considered ignoring them and going after her any way. That face, so angry and hurt. It hadn't been Teyla, she would never hurt him. She was grieving the loss of half her people. Still, his lip smarted a tad.

'I was just coming to see where that list was.' Elizabeth led the way back into the infirmary, people watching them closely.

John lingered as did Ronan.

'She's not ready yet.' He said simply. John knew he was right.

He marched into the infirmary, his fists balled. Anger plaguing his face. He could think of nothing other than what had just happened.

'Colonel Sheppard?'

Marine touched his arm gently, bringing him back down from his thoughts.

'There are no Council members in Atlantis.' She stated.

Rodney slumped. 'Are you sure?'

'We are.' Carus said from his bed. Marine perched on the edge stroking his head. 'But there is a name that may help you.'

Elizabeth, Rodney and Ronan stared at him, waiting. John merely paced.

'Councilman Jardus has a niece here in Atlantis.'

'That's close enough, she may know lots of things, or at least where we could look for him? What's the girl's name?' Mckay demanded.

'Kaydence Farren.'

Rodney and John rolled their eyes. 'Little Miss Pretty Smile.' Rodney turned to Elizabeth. 'We best let Kirk deal with this one.'

Sheppard had not been in the mood for Leech Lady, as he liked to call her, and ordered Ronan and Mckay to deal with her. Elizabeth had then ordered him to get his lip seen to and then go to bed. He was not to see Teyla.

He didn't have a problem with that. Had she not said that she didn't want to see him ever again? And blamed him indirectly for the death of her people. Angry or not, you didn't blame things like that on a friend.

Meanwhile, Ronan was about ready to strangle Mckay with his bare hands, an impulse he had had repeatedly ever since arriving on Atlantis.

'I mean, okay, so Kirk was the Captain and Shepard's the Colonel – but come on, the man was never as suave as Kirk! At least I never thought so –'

'Mckay, I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'It's a TV show on Earth, definitely an under rated TV show. Colonel Sheppard is like the Captain who romances various alien women-'

'I don't care.'

'Of course you don't, it goes with your whole 'I'm a big Neanderthal-'

'We're here.'

'Am I ever going to get to finish a sent-'

'No. I'll talk. You listen.' Ronan knocked on the door.

It slid open almost immediately. A pretty girl saw Ronan towering over her and her face fell. She had expected someone else.

'Colonel Sheppard is off elsewhere, I'm afraid.' Rodney said with enough attitude to make Ronan look at him with a warning.

She looked bored of them.

'Kaydence Farren?' Ronan asked.

She nodded. 'Is there a problem?'

'Your Uncle a Councilman?'

She nodded slowly, her eyes welling with tears. 'I do not know if he survived the culling.'

'Yes, sorry about that, but, did he ever mention to you that he may have had an inkling that the Wraith were coming to Tolas?' Rodney jumped in. Ronan glared.

'No. He did not. And if he had, he would have also told me to prepare to leave our home.' She said, clearly offended.

'Is there any possibility he's still alive?' Ronan folded his arms.

She paused.

'What?' Rodney pressed.

'He said to me that if the Wraith were to come that I must go to the shelter, under the Council's meeting Chambers. It was meant only for family. No one else knows of it.' She looked away suddenly. 'I tried to reach it, but I was too far. The Wraith were closing in and I ran with the crowd.'

'You got to safety. That's all that matters.' Rodney said with clipped tones, unsure of how comforting really worked.

'Sleep.' Ronan commanded. The girl nodded.

They turned to leave.

'Oh, if you see Colonel Sheppard, tell him that I would still like to repay my debt.' She smiled merrily, wiping a tear from her cheek and retreating back into her room.

They both stared.

'Kirk.' Rodney mumbled.

They walked on in silence for a while before Ronan spoke.

'We need to tell Sheppard and Weir.'

'Mh. You do that and I'll stop by my lab and make sure that Zalenka has turned in. Can you believe that I actually have to order that man to go to bed, otherwise he is up all night looking over calculations he already knows he'll get wrong because he's exhausted!' Rodney gave a final wave before heading off in another direction, mumbling about stupidity and the like.

Ronan shook his head and continued on.

Rodney did indeed tell Zalenka to get some sleep, repeatedly, forcefully, until the Czech could no longer stand his constant whining. With that done, Rodney headed to bed himself, thinking over the days events.

He paused suddenly, and then turned around heading in the other direction. To Teyla's quarters.

She deserved to know what was happening. She wanted to know what was happening. And although he was a little wary of her now that she was in such a foul mood, she was still his friend. And wasn't there a really annoying saying about company and misery being friend's or what not?

It would take two minutes to tell her what they had discovered, and then he would be on his way to bed. To the land of dreamless sleep.

Rodney stopped outside her door, took a deep breathe and knocked sharply before realising he had done so too harshly and clutched his hand, massaging his knuckles.

He waited for what seemed an eternity and began to wonder if she was even in. He was about to turn away believing that she didn't want to be disturbed when he heard movement inside.

'Who is it?' She called, not sounding at all inviting.

'Rodney.' He decided against using his last name in the hope that it would sound friendlier. That she would know that he came in peace and didn't want to get beaten up.

The door slid open and Teyla stood glaring at him.

'What is it, Doctor Mckay?'

Oh fine, if she wanted to be formal they could be formal.

'I though you should know that Carus didn't find any Council members on the list –' Teyla shut her eyes, disappointed '- but they did find a niece.' She looked up at him.

'On Atlantis?'

'Yes.' He said bluntly.

Seeing that Rodney was clearly unhappy, she seemed to melt slightly. Her anger subsiding for only a moment. 'You have spoken with her?'

'Mh. She said that there was a place where the Councilmen and their families could hide, under a meeting chamber or something. They could be alive; Ronan's telling Sheppard and Weir.'

It was strange, this tension between them. They had been through so much.

'Well, I thought you should know.' Rodney went to leave, but Teyla put a hand on his arm.

She looked at him with sorrow in her eyes, and smiled weakly.

'Thankyou Rodney, for everything.'

He nodded, returning the awkward smile, thinking nothing of her words.

He left Teyla who watched him walk away.

She would be sad, but one day it would be better. One day. She went back inside, walking over to her bed where a half filled bag sat.

She had almost finished packing.


	4. Hidden Mission and Secret Goodbyes

Trials of Faith – Chapter 4

Hidden Mission and Secret Goodbyes.

Marine watched her children sleeping at the foot of their Fathers bed, entangled in his legs. She smiled gently, tired, but grateful. Her Husband slept also, she ran her hand across his face, feeling the new lines of age. The Wraith had taken maybe ten years, if it had not been for Teyla, he would have taken them all. She kissed his forehead and sat back in her chair.

Marine looked around the room and saw that another nine beds were occupied. All of them had people gathered around, standing or sitting. All were families grieving. Thankful for those who were alive and mourning those who were not. Her eyes stopped at a bed in the far corner where a single man slept. She did not know of his injuries, but knew that he was one of the Atlanteans. Another man in uniform sat by his side, stroking his chin, obviously in deep thought. His face was scratched and he looked extremely tired. He glanced over at the man in the bed and said something to him, patting his hand and smiling slightly, sadly. She had a great deal of respect for these people, in many ways they were like the Athosians.

She trusted them, trusted their leaders and their doctors. Not only because they seemed honest and brave people with nothing but their best interests at heart, but because Teyla trusted them. She had known Teyla for years, she felt like a sister. To leave their people and go to Tolas had been a hard decision, one which Teyla had made easy. She had been so understanding and came to visit them often. Her people would be lost without such a great leader.

Her thoughts were cut short when the leader of the Athosian people stood before her. Marine frowned. Teyla was dressed differently; she no longer wore the garments of the Atlanteans. It was as she remembered her, in grey trousers and a purple top joined with lace at her bust, and of course, her favourite brown hide coat. Teyla placed a bag at her feet before walking forward.

Marine understood.

'Oh Teyla.' She stood. 'Do not leave. Our people need you to stay, now more than ever.'

Teyla smiled weakly. 'I must go, I have come to say goodbye.'

'Where will you go?'

'Tolas.'

'Tolas is no more Teyla, the Wraith have destroyed it.' Marine implored her with her eyes; she would walk into danger and never return.

'I am hopeful that there will be survivors who will reveal the true purpose of the Wraith culling.' Teyla watched the children sleep and her gaze fell. 'I must know what happened, Marine.'

Marine had seen that look before. The determination, the burning need, a desire which no man or Wraith could hinder. Her eyes welled with tears.

'Then you must go, and you must take this with you.' Marine unclipped a necklace from her neck and handed it to Teyla. 'Please, it has brought me luck.'

Teyla shook her head. 'Then you will need to keep it for your family.'

'My family are safe, they are not going into danger Teyla, please take it.'

Teyla reached out her hand and brought it close. They were jade beads leading to a centre where a jade falcon stared back, its wings spread.

'My Mother said that there are spirits on the wind who protect us in times of great despair.' Marine smiled bravely.

Teyla nodded. 'She was right.' She clipped the necklace around her own throat, feeling its weight for a second. 'Marine, do you know where the Council congregated for these meetings?'

Marine frowned. 'Yes. Along the high street, straight on from the road which leads to the ring of the ancestors. It is not too far, new comers were always brought there to form trade agreements. It is where your Father would have gone before you to begin trade between Athosia and Tolas.' She paused casting a nervous glance at her sleeping Husband. 'It is an impressive building. You cannot miss it.'

'Thank you, Marine.' Teyla looked at Carus. 'You could not have stopped me. Tell him that I will return one day to sample his herb tea once more.' She smiled. Marine nodded.

Teyla turned to leave and Marine sat back in her chair, taking Carus's hand in hers.

Teyla walked toward the door when a familiar voice stopped her.

'Goin' somewhere are we?' Carson walked over, frowning at her clothes and her bag.

'A mission. I will not be long. How is Major Feretti?' She inquired, knowing the brisk change of subject was risky.

'He'll be fine, sore for a few weeks, but he's a brave lad. What mission?' He wasn't thrown that easily. His blue eyes studied her with concern. 'Are you feelin' alright? When you came in you looked like a right mess. Carol's been at me about your x-ray results, I hope you understand, but there were a few people that had been seriously injured and I needed to know as soon as possible-'

'I do understand Doctor Beckett, and I feel fine.'

'Well enough to go on a mission?' He stepped forward. 'I could ask Elizabeth to stand you down, you could rest for a few days before – are you goin' right now? It's the dead of night Teyla.'

Teyla nodded. 'Colonel Sheppard is adamant that we do this as soon as possible, he is quite upset. As am I.' She hated lying to him but it was necessary. She hated involving the Colonel into her lie as well, after everything that she had already done to him.

'Aye, I know you would be. I'm sorry Teyla. For what it's worth.'

'Thank you Carson, for all of your help.' Teyla smiled and nodded, looking to Carus's bed once more.

Carson turned to look as well. 'That's alright, he'll be fine. He's lucky the Wraith didn't drain him completely-' He turned back and found Teyla had already gone. He raised a suspicious eyebrow before thinking himself paranoid and continuing with the bed checks.

Teyla wandered through the quiet city, night had fallen hours ago, she had appreciated its silence. After such an emotional day, peace would always be appreciated.

She crossed through the control room which had only two people seated at the controls; one was military and the other a civilian. She nodded her respect and continued on to Elizabeth's office.

She could see through the glass that Weir was typing on her laptop, deep in thought. Teyla knocked on the door. Elizabeth looked up and did a double take. She signalled for her to come in.

'Teyla?' Elizabeth studied her strange garments, and the most worrying, the bag swinging at her side.

'Doctor Weir.' She smiled half-heartedly.

'What can I do for you?' Elizabeth stood, already knowing what was coming.

'I must leave Doctor Weir.'

'Teyla, have you thought this through? I mean-'

'Yes, I have. It makes perfect sense to me. It is a difficult decision, but in another way, it is the easiest one I will ever make.' Teyla did not put the bag down, but stood in the doorway.

'It's a lot for one person to handle, so many deaths of loved ones, it must be horrible for you Teyla. You must understand that we are all here for you.' Elizabeth perched on her desk, folding her arms.

'I do. I know that you will always be here if I ever need you, if my people ever need you. I trust in you and your people completely.' She paused. 'But I must go.'

'Will you wait a few days, to see-'

'I cannot wait, I must leave now before-'

'-before they stop you?' She asked firmly, feeling hurt by this. Teyla would leave in the dead of night without saying goodbye to her friends and without making things right with John.

'Before they try to stop me.' Teyla said slowly. 'I have made up my mind Elizabeth. It is time.'

Elizabeth stood and paced in front of her desk. She knew Teyla was in pain, she also knew that she couldn't keep her here – she wasn't military, she wasn't from Earth. She wasn't under her command and if she wanted to go then there was nothing she could do.

'Where would you go?'

Teyla had thought about this. 'A planet with which we were once trading partners, I have dear friends there I have not seen in some time.'

Another awkward silence.

'Teyla, have you spoken to John about this…?'

Teyla looked to the floor before glaring at Weir with cold eyes. 'No, I have not.'

'He would want to be here, to speak with y-'

'He is not here, and even if he were he could not change my mind.' She said firmly, careful not to snap, Elizabeth was still her friend. She did not want to burn any more bridges today. 'One day I will return, and maybe then we will…' she paused '…right now, I need to leave.'

Elizabeth watched this brave woman before her, a friend. She realised that nothing she said would change her mind.

'Take a radio, so you can contact us.' It was an order. One which Teyla respected.

The women walked into the control room side by side.

'Sergeant, please give Teyla your radio, she's going through the gate.' The military man Teyla had nodded to before handed it over immediately, a puzzled look on his face. 'Teyla, would you like to dial the address?'

Teyla nodded, placing the bag on the floor and pushing in the symbols on the interface. The Stargate lit up.

She walked down the stairs as the shining puddle erupted from the Gate and turned to Weir one last time.

'Would you like me to say anything to them?' Elizabeth asked gently.

'Tell them…that the spirits will guide them in times of despair.' Teyla smiled weakly, squeezed Elizabeth's arm and stepped through the gate without looking back.

The Stargate disengaged leaving the room in shadow once more. Elizabeth rubbed her arms.

'John is going to have a fit.'

Teyla stepped onto the soft grass and watched the Stargate shimmer for a few seconds before it disengaged. Darkness consumed her, the only light was provided by the stars above. She had not lied when she had said that this planet housed dear friends that she had not seen in a long time. She had also forgotten to mention that she would not be stopping by for a visit.

Teyla marched to the DHD and plummed in the address to Tolas.

'She did what?' John yelled, anger surging through him like a poison.

'I know John, but she needed time.' Elizabeth explained to the group. Carson, Mckay and Ronan were silent; it was the Colonel who was truly furious.

'And you let her go?'

'There was little I could do to stop her.'

'When Teyla makes up her mind about something, that's it.' Ronan informed.

'No kidding.' Mckay bit his lip.

'Sneaky little bugger, I'll give her that.' Carson commented, folding his arms.

'Sneaky? Damn coward, maybe. She just left? No goodbyes? No gee thanks for all the good times but I gotta go?' John, searched the floor for an answer to Teyla's behaviour.

'No not that, well, yes, middle of the night, that's sneaky. But I saw her before she left.' They turned to the Doctor in surprise. 'She was in casual gear with a bag. Said that all of you were goin' on a mission that couldn't wait.'

'So not only did she sneak out, she lied? Nice going Teyla…' John growled.

'Can you really blame her?' Mckay said. 'I mean come on, a hundred plus of her people die for no logical reason? I'd be a little put out, wouldn't you?'

'More than a little.' Elizabeth leant back in her chair. 'She said she'd be back, she didn't specify when but I got the distinct feeling that it wouldn't be any time soon.'

'So what? We sit and wait?' John snapped.

'No.' Elizabeth replied calmly. 'We continue on as normal.'

They all looked at her as though she had grown a second nose. Teyla had become an integral part of the team; to go on without her was an awful option, and one which John didn't even consider.

'No.' He said, as though he'd just been asked for a urine sample. 'She just up and left without any word and we're suppose to accept that she's gone and move on?'

'Well, she did leave a message.' They looked at her with hope, John in particular. 'She said that spirits would guide you in time of great despair.'

There was a pause.

'What kind of a message is that?' John said slowly. Mckay nodded.

'No "sorry for the inconvenience, see you soon, don't get killed"? As far as messages go, that sucks!' He moved for the door.

John growled low his in throat. 'Forget this, Ronan get your gear, we'll head out and bring her back here-'

'John-'

'-she can mourn and be as pissy as she likes in Atlantis-'

'John-'

'-and if she doesn't want to listen then we can stick her in the Ancient cell-'

'Colonel Sheppard, that is not going to happen.' Elizabeth said firmly.

John glared.

'We need her back on our team!'

'She's not ready John, you're just going to have to cope without her for now.'

'Elizabeth –' He began.

'Dismissed.' She said harshly. Discussion over.

John glared at her for a few seconds more before marching from the room in full fury, everyone trailing out behind him in the same mood.

'Ronan.' She called. He looked back. 'Keep an eye on him.'

Ronan nodded.

Teyla marched through forest, eyes scanning the dark trees on either side, ready for any remaining Wraith. She doubted that there would be any who had stayed behind, the culling ended many hours ago. They would have no reason to stay. But still, her eyes scanned the shadows daring any to sneak up on her in the mood she was in.

She remembered the trip being longer in the day, when the pain had been much worse. It had felt like a quest just to return to the Gate, to get to safety. Now, even with the shadows of the branches being cast by the two moons on the path, she could see the shapes of the buildings ahead.

She continued on with a staff at her side, a nice long branch she had found on her way toward the forest, no doubt someone had left it behind when they had fled through the Gate. Their loss was another Wraith's problem. She could remember the battle of the previous day – the panic and desperation to save the screaming victims. At the moment, the silence of the forest made the memory echo. She slowed her pace as the pain in her side grew worse, it had been bothering her more and more as the day went on. She was lucky to be feeling anything at all, she decided. In fact, the only thing she was feeling at the moment was hatred. For the Wraith and for herself. She had left Atlantis, betrayed John's trust. It made her heart ache thinking of the way she had hurt him. But he had gotten too close. She had always been very guarded with her emotions, as a leader she had been forced to show nothing but strength. John had pried open wounds that she was desperate to heal. And now she was here, seeking revenge – without her friends.

They would be angry when they found out she had gone, they would no doubt go looking for her. But they would not find her. She did not want them to. Not until she had finished with the pain of loss and the blinding hatred. She did not want to expose them to it ever again. She would see them again, she would tell herself. She would make things right with John and they would go back to being a good team, a close unit of friends. Of family. If she survived. Right now, the only thing on her mind was finding the truth. And finding those responsible, even if it was an armada of Wraith Hive ships.

Teyla walked into the court of the city where she had fought the Wraith that day, their bodies still littering the ground. The moons shone in all their brilliance on their blue skin and silver hair, shadows lengthened and she watched them warily. Then she cast her eyes to the other bodies on the ground – those she could not save.

To her right was the house she had been thrown into, she paused dropping the bag to the floor and rubbing her side gently. It had collapsed and smoke was still rising from it, what had once been a home was nothing more than ash. She cursed under her breath before yanking the bag from the ground and quickening her pace down the main road. She followed it until it narrowed becoming nothing more than a path, little shops on either side. They were empty – no lights and no life. Just the banging of a shutter to break the night's silence.

The road opened out again into another courtyard, even larger than the one behind her. And just as Marine had described, a large and impressive building sat on the left. It had with stood the Wraith attack, one or two bodies resting against its white walls. It was two flights with many windows and letters carved into the stone over the entrance in the language of the Tolasians. Teyla smiled slightly. Now she just had to find the right room. She cautiously wandered inside, darkness enveloping her.

The hallway was large with stone stairs leading up to the right as well as doors to a room standing by them. Stairs would lead up – the hiding place was underground. On the left were two rooms. Straight ahead were double doors, large and made of oak. She approached them feeling that these were the doors likely to lead to the Council Meeting Chambers. They were central, it was an important room. It had to be the one she needed.

The silver light spilled onto the stone floor from a single window to the far left corner. Her boots made little noise as she crossed the great space, she took care in making very little noise, encase the Wraith, for any reason, had lingered.

Teyla dropped the bag and pushed the door with her left hand, holding the staff in her right. Ready for any surprises.

The door gave way easily which surprised her, it had looked so heavy, and being oak it should have been. But it opened at her lightest touch and she opened both doors wide, the light from the little window to the left cast enough light into the large room for her to see that there was no one in there. Another empty room in this empty city. There were many stone seats with pillows in a horse shoe from the centre to the back on the left and right sides of the room, a single stone podium in the middle. There were no windows. Only tall candlesticks at the end of every curved isle, but the candles were not lit.

Teyla frowned. This was the Councils Meeting Chambers, that was clear enough. But she did not see where there could be an entrance to a hidden room underneath these seats. She supposed it was a good thing that it was well concealed; other wise the Wraith would have located it easily.

She placed her bag on the closest seat before wandering around the room, the light so poor she wondered if she should wait till morning. She was too determined, so sure that she was close to finding answers. She needed them. A little bad light would not stand in her way.

She walked through the isles of stone chairs, stroking her hands across the walls. No pictures or candles were suspended there. She sat in one of the chairs, thinking. A wave of exhaustion fell over her, the pain in her side doing nothing to help. Her eyes scanning the room and falling on the podium in the centre. Fatigue forgotten, Teyla jumped to her feet and walked to the centre of the room.

She laid her hands on the cold stone, curiosity telling her that this would be the ideal place to hide a switch, or have the entrance to a hidden room. She ran her hands across the rim and down the sides, along the grooves of the slant which would face the speaker. It was all smooth stone. Her fingers caressed the underside of the slant and her index finger hit a sharp bump. Teyla kneeled down quickly to see a very small switch. She clicked it to the other side and stood.

Nothing happened. Her shoulders drooped, impatience making her growl low in her throat. Then the podium shuddered.

Teyla stepped back and watched as two of the chairs on her right sunk slowly into the floor. She grabbed her bag and threw it down onto the chairs along with her staff; she then hopped onto the chair on her left with the grace of a cat and stayed in a crouch.

It was an underground chamber. A small room with a wooden door on the other side. She slipped off the stone chair and took the staff, leaving the bag behind.

Teyla noted the single candle in the corner of the room and was grateful, without it she would have been able to see nothing. As soon as she had stepped through the Talosian Gate, she had wished that she had taken an Atlantean torch with her.

She approached the door and stopped suddenly when she heard a shuffle on the other side. In one quick, lethal motion she executed a side-kick at the wood and it splintered, the door flung wide open. She marched in, staff in the lead.

Teyla surveyed the room. Fifteen people stared at her in terror; some injured badly, others as pale as snow made to look more phantom-like by the flickering lights of four candles.

'Teyla?' a voice croaked.

A man stepped forward, a little girl holding his hand. 'Thank the ancestors.'

'Yeda?' Teyla whispered. He was Athosian. A tall man with brown hair and a kind face. He had scratches over his arm; the girl had a nasty cut on her head and looked ready to feint over the sight of her. 'I did not think any of you were still alive.'

'Yeda? You know this woman?' Another voice inquired.

'Yes, she is the leader of the Athosians. Teyla, what are you doing here? The Wraith-'

'Left many hours ago. I came searching-' She paused. Only Council men knew of this place. Yeda was no such thing. 'Who are these that are with you?'

'My daughter and Brother.' Yeda indicated to a tall man behind who shared the same features. 'This is Councilman Deener with his children and sister with her child.' A short chubby man with a jolly face nodded in respect. Teyla nodded back. 'Councilman Krasten with her sister and husband, their child, Leena.' A hard-face woman stepped forward, folded her arms and gave no smile. 'This is Councilman Jardus with his wife and son.' A stocky man who had spoken before nodded, putting a hand on his sons shoulder. He must have been no older than twelve.

'I was told that this chamber was known only to Councilmen?' Teyla stated firmly, eyeing Yeda with great interest.

He nodded. 'I took my place with the Council three weeks ago as the Athosian representative.'

'And you could not find more room for your people Yeda?' She snapped. He looked stunned, her icy stare tearing him to shreds.

'I barely had time to save my own son from the clutches of the Wraith. I stayed on the surface till the very last minute.' He replied, defensively.

Teyla glared.

'Yeda did the right thing, Teyla Emmagan.' The voice belonged to Jardus. 'As did we all.'

Teyla's anger flared. She stepped in so quickly her movements were a blur, her staff thwacked his shins so that he fell to the floor, and she hit his back again so his face hit cold stone. She stood over him and leaned down, thrusting the staff under his throat and pulling his head up toward her face.

'The right thing? Would this involve the murder of thousands of innocent people whose lives could have been saved!' She seethed. 'Why did you hide it from your people? From mine! How could you let them die?'

It was all she could get out before Yeda and his brother took her arms and pulled her off, she thrashed wildly. 'Teyla stop! This is not the time- please!'

'Do you deny it!'

'We do not!' He yelled in return. Teyla broke free and spun to face him.

Yeda looked at her with fear and guilt, but more than that, with defiance.

'We knew the Wraith were coming for us.'


	5. Another group of stars

Trials of Faith - Chapter 5

Another group of stars.

'Well that's it then, she's gone.' Carson slumped into a chair in the infirmary. The group had congregated around a bed in the far corner where Major Feretti lay.

'We'll get her back.' Sheppard paced.

'How do you plan to do that? Use your psychic powers to locate her and then your super speed and strength to stop her from kicking your ass? Doubtful. She wants to be alone, so let's leave her alone.' Mckay said bitterly, turning from the group.

John cast him a sideway glance, knowing that he was feeling the same thing. Betrayal. It was fresh, like the cut on his lip.

'Rodney's right, when she came in here yesterday, she seemed like she needed to be alone for a while. She wasn't herself.' Carson commented, shaking his head.

'What was she doing in here yesterday?' Ronan asked, curiosity breaking across his face.

Carson thought for a second. 'She had a chat with Marine.'

Ronan and Mckay both looked at John, who looked at Marine across the room, who looked swiftly back at her Husband. She had been listening.

The group walked over to Carus's bed, leaving Carson sitting.

'What?' he asked, confused, before following them.

'Marine?' John smiled, halting in front of the nervous woman.

'Colonel Sheppard.' She nodded, not looking him in the eye.

'What did Teyla want with you the other day, before she left?' He asked, still smiling.

She played with her hands. Mckay rolled his eyes.

'If you know something, tell us.'

'Now now Rodney, be nice.' John reminded.

'What?' He asked, the constant happy face John was using making him uncomfortable.

'Did she say anythin' to you, love?' Carson had finally caught on.

Marine looked at her Husband, sleeping, her children were off elsewhere.

'She came to say goodbye.'

'And?' John prodded.

'And…good luck for the future.'

'And?' John prodded further.

Marine looked up at his smiling face, to the face of the others all showing concern. Teyla had not told them.

'I cannot say.'

'Oh, of course you can.'

'Will you stop being creepy, smiling guy?' Rodney ordered. John gave him a dark look that meant 'shut up.'

'Teyla did not tell you for a reason, and neither will I.'

'Well, Teyla is being extra crazy person lately and she doesn't know what's good for her.' Carson and Rodney frowned at John, Ronan watched Marine.

'She could be in trouble. We want to help.' The Satedan stated.

Marine knew this was true, more so than they did. But Teyla did not want them to know. She paused. Maybe Teyla needed to accept the fact that she wasn't alone in this world and that she had friends who cared for her dearly. She melted.

'She has returned to Tolas.' The group exchanged nervous glances. 'She asked me about where the Council met, I believe that she has gone to find the reason why the Wraith came to the planet, and she has gone alone.'

John turned to the rest of the group. 'How did she know about the Council's hiding place under their meeting room?' He stared at each in turn, until his eyes landed on Rodney. Eyes the size of plates and unsteady breathing, Mckay was guilty as sin.

'Don't kill me.' He squeaked.

Ronan and Carson cast him pitiful looks before pacing in thought. John inched nearer and Mckay used the bed as a shield.

'I'm not going to kill you Mckay, oh no, I am how ever going to hang you upside down by your toes outside of a Jumper.' He breathed through the anger raging in side of him. 'Whether or not we'll be in space when I do that depends entirely on Teyla's condition when we save her.'

'I'd rather it not be in space.' He mumbled, his head looking to the floor.

'Well, lets' hope Teyla's okay then' John said calmly.

'In fact, I'd rather you didn't hang me upside down by my toes. I have very weak muscles and I doubt my toes could hold my weight. Especially my big left toe. An old basketball injury.'

John raised his eyebrows. 'You played basketball?'

'Sure. I mean, there was a ball and people on a court with hoops, most of whom were female…'

'Netball…?' The corner of John's mouth lifted. 'You were on a Netball team?'

'Reserves actually –' Then Rodney caught the smirks of all his friends. 'Oh yes, let's all mock the dead man because he played Netball in College. It was a great way of meeting women I'll have you know and I never, not once, had an issue with other guys I knew either. They all thought it was a great sport for talented athletes.' He crossed his arms.

'You mean the two guys who were also on the netball team, and not the reserves?' John teased. Rodney was about to come back with a snappy retort but John held up both hands. 'Enough! We need to gear up and get Teyla before she gets in serious trouble. She's already badly injured as it is, I don't think she could stand up to any Wraith right now, no matter how good she is at kicking their big blue butts.'

Ronan and Carson followed John out of the infirmary heading to tell Elizabeth their new discovery, leaving Rodney looking completely offended and Marine looking utterly uncomfortable.

'It's a very manly sport.' He insisted. Marine nodded reassuringly. Rodney sighed loudly. 'Oh, never mind.' He jogged to catch up with his friends.

Teyla stared at him in disgust, the dim orange light making her face appear even more menacing. 'You knew?' She whispered.

Yeda nodded. 'Yes. The council gathered in secret a few days before and decided that it would serve no one if we told them. They would only panic.'

'They would have run!' She growled. 'Gone to safety! They would have lived Yeda, over a hundred Athosians and thousands of Talosians are dead because you were afraid they would panic?' She gaped at this man who had been her friend. She could feel his hesitation, something he was holding back. Teyla was unsure how long she could keep herself off of him, her fists balled and waiting to beat him senseless. 'You are not being honest with me. Like you were not honest to your people.'

All the council members exchanged glances, except Yeda, his eyes were glued onto his former leader.

'We could not tell them.' He croaked. 'They could not know, could not leave.'

'Is this madness?' She rasped, so hurt, so confused. 'Yeda, why did you not save these people?'

Yeden turned from her now to look at Jardus, he slowly shook his head.

'She deserves to know.' Yeda whispered.

'No Yeda. The council agreed.' Krastan ordered. Her arms still folded.

'She is the leader of the Athosian people, my people, Jardus…' Yeda pleaded.

'She is in league with Atlantis. She will inform them, we cannot risk it, the Wraith are too close to them-' Jardus was still massaging his throat from where Teyla had attacked him, not knowing how close she was to attacking him again.

'Jardus is right Yeda, we have sacrificed too much.' Deener stated, clasping his two children close to him.

'I have left Atlantis. I am no longer one of them. I have come to find answers.' She informed firmly, both hands gripping her staff. 'And I will find them.'

'You have come alone to Tolas?' Yeda asked, frowning.

'I have.' How she wished she hadn't. That John was standing next to her, helping her…

'She is a leader, and she is alone. She would not betray us; Teyla can be trusted with the secret.' Yeda looked down at his own child, she stared up at him, not knowing what had happened and what her life had become.

'Teyla, if we are to tell you of the secret, you must keep it. Many have died across dozens of worlds in order to keep it safe.' Jardus whispered, as though he spoke of something sacred.

'Dozens of worlds? What could be so important that millions would die not knowing that there own people could have saved them?' Teyla asked, desperate for the answer to be something big. Something that would make her understand why so many had died, hoping that it had been worth it. But she knew that nothing, absolutely nothing would ever be that important.

Yeda looked at her, and said softly 'A girl.'

'I don't understand why Teyla would lie about where she was going; she knows we would have helped her.' Elizabeth asked, pacing around her office, which she suddenly believed to be far too small.

'Maybe that's why she lied; she didn't want to get us in harms way. Even though we have faced danger together countless times and survived.' John explained, a little miffed himself with Teyla's decision.

'It could be that she wants to do it herself, to find out what's going on and get revenge for her people. She can be awfully determined and independent when she wants to be.' Carson reasoned, wishing that she would stop pacing just for a second.

'Yeah, determined as in "stubborn" and independent as in "insane." Mckay commented, his arms folded.

'She lost over a hundred people Rodney, I think she's allowed some personal crazy time, don't you?' Carson backfired, not sure if he had just helped Teyla or not.

'Alright, it doesn't matter. She's walking into danger on her own and we know that she's not in her right mind.' Elizabeth stopped in front of Ronan who looked at her with a mildly nervous expression.

'The Wraith aren't the problem at the moment, Teyla went to that planet looking for human blood.' Ronan watched the Earth leader, waiting for the order.

'Okay, I need you to-'

'Doctor Beckett!'

The group turned to see Nurse Carol Brody jogging through the control room straight to Carson, a black sheet in her hand.

'Carol? Is everything alright?' Carson asked, concerned that one of his patients may have just crashed.

'No, I'm sorry Doctor Weir.' She handed the Scot the sheet. 'Teyla's chest x-ray.'

John looked between her worried expression and the sheet in front of Carson's face, not to mention the growing alarm Beckett was displaying.

'What?' He asked quickly, expecting the worst.

'Oh my god, how did we miss-' Beckett's blue eyes swept over the picture again before he rushed to Weir's side. John joined them craning his neck to see. 'Teyla got a right kicking from the Wraith, she has two fractured ribs up here, but it's the fourth rib on the right that's got me worried. It's broken, and sticking out at a bloody dangerous angle.'

'But she seemed fine - walking, running, punching.' Rodney said, worry flicking over his features.

'Aye, and she's been on strong medication, which'll wear off soon enough. Plus Teyla is made of strong stuff - she can be stubborn Rodney, you're right, and it's going to get her killed.'

'How?' Elizabeth and John looked at him in confusion.

'If she does anything overly strenuous, like oh say, fight a Wraith? The rib will puncture her right lung and it will collapse. To be honest, sitting down in one harsh movement will do the trick, it's only a matter of time.' Beckett saw the alarm in John's face. 'She needs surgery Colonel. Now.'

John met Elizabeth's eyes. She nodded.

'Gear up.'

The answer was so simple and so unexpected that Teyla took a step forward. She clutched her side as the stab of pain returned.

'A girl?'

'Yes.' Yeda confirmed.

There was a moment's silence where Teyla stared at each of them in turn.

'Millions have died - because of a girl?' She asked incredulously. 'A single human being.'

'No.' Krastan snapped.

'Then explain it to me.' Teyla advanced menacingly and Krastan rethought her hostility, stepping back and looking to the floor.

'She is not just a girl; she is not a human being.' Deener began. 'She is more.'

Teyla rolled her eyes in frustration. This was taking too long.

'Yeda.' She warned. He nodded and stepped forward leaving his daughter behind him.

'She is not of our blood Teyla; she is not of our stars.' He paced for a few moments, as though trying to think of words to do the girl justice. 'It was written on a tablet of the ancestors that there once lived a race from an entirely different group of stars, a race who knew nothing but peace. They were not human, but they were of good spirit.' He paused. 'They possessed abilities so great that technology was not needed, it was said that they controlled things with their minds.' Teyla watched him as he spoke passionately, the ice around her heart not melting at his words. 'As the years went on, they found that their abilities were not needed for everyday life, and so they stopped using them. They lived as we do, except they enjoyed life and did not know fear. Until a terrible enemy rose from the shadows and exterminated them - they could not defend themselves because they could not remember how to use their gifts.' He paused again, lifting his head in pride. 'The ancestors, through their need to explore further, reached out to those stars and began to feed their curiosity. They saved but a handful before they were forced to come home, the Wraith proving a more formidable threat than they had first believed drew them back.'

Jardus stepped forward and continued. 'Those few that were rescued lived among them for a short time, running from the Wraith as the ancestors fought them. Afraid of their powers, afraid of failure.'

'Over the years they lived on as though they were part of our stars, never returning home.' Deener jumped in. 'The ancestors left, offering them the chance to follow, but they remained, believing one day that they could find a way home.'

'She resurfaced recently when the Wraith discovered her,' Yeda bowed his head. 'They know what she is and they fear her.'

'Why? She does not know how to use the abilities of her people, after thousands of years this could not change.' Teyla commented, the information overwhelming her, making her dizzy.

'Because those abilities are within her. Why else would the Wraith perceive her as a threat? Destroying world after world to reach her.' Krastan had a look in her eyes, a look of belief. It made Teyla nauseas.

'A world like Tolas?' She breathed.

Yeda nodded. 'The girl was brought here with her Guardian for a time, hiding in the depths of the city, safe from those who would consider handing her to the Wraith for personal gain.' He glanced at Jardus. 'As you know, the Talosian people have impressive connections developed through trade. We were informed by trusted friends that the Wraith were coming.'

'When she runs to a world, they will already know of her coming. People would go to the next world and inform their leaders, so that if the Wraith were to come, the girl would know where to go. She would be safe, always.' Deener paused and studied the Athosian, pain and anger and confusion clear on her face.

'This does not explain why lives were sacrificed.' She gripped her side tightly, breathing hard, anger making her sweat.

'If the people knew of the girl and were captured by the Wraith, it would only be a matter of time before all her secrets were known to them. Maybe even where she had run to, the people she knew on other worlds whose people had not been attacked. Not all worlds have been destroyed, and those that have, died for a good cause.' Krastan insisted.

'What good cause? She can't help if she doesn't know about her abilities!' Teyla yelled. 'This only means that people have died for nothing! Nothing but beliefs haunted by false hope!'

Yeda stopped, frowning at her. 'I have never heard of Teyla Emmagan speak of false hope, not unless she has been lying to her people for all these years?'

Teyla scowled at him.

'Teyla, we know that she has it within her. She is the one we have been waiting for. She can defeat the Wraith.' Yeda insisted.

Teyla was unsure if it was madness, desperation grown from many years of fear and suppression. It was nonsense, and she didn't have time for it.

'And what is the plan for this girl?' Teyla rasped leaning against the wall, the pain in her side worsening. She was so tired. 'She is to keep running until they capture her?'

The room was silent. They had no idea. Millions had died in the hope that this single girl would suddenly produce an amazing power to wipe their enemy from the galaxy. Teyla was close to tears. Their stupidity astounded her. But their willingness to allow so many to die over such a small possibility made her blood boil, it coursed through her, pounding in her chest – aching at her side like knives being dug into flesh.

'I will not ask how many worlds have been destroyed by your – beliefs…' Teyla glared, standing gingerly. Krastan threw her a dirty look. 'I will ask for you to tell me where she has travelled to from Tolas.'

Jardus stepped forward in alarm. 'Why would we do that? You have the knowledge that you needed, and we have your promise that you will not inform anyone else?'

'She will keep running. People will keep dieing.' Teyla stated. 'She must stop and fight, she must face the Wraith.'

'Teyla…' Yeda began.

'If such a power exists it will not come to light while she runs! She must look inside of herself; she must look now if this is ever to have the remotest chance of success!' Teyla had always been a wonderful speech giver, Yeda knew. Her words came from the heart – a true leader. She gave off such strength that it was easy to follow her lead. But standing in the shadows as she did, it seemed that her strength was waning. She looked unwell. And the words spoken did not come from the warmth of her heart, but a dark and cold place he had never before seen. It was impossible to understand how she was taking the information after losing so many, but whatever had happened on Atlantis had left a deep hurt in Teyla's eyes.

'You will go to her.' Yeda stated, knowing that it was not a question – she would do it.

'I will try.' She whispered. 'I must see for myself if she has any hope of defeating the Wraith, I will help her look for the power to do so.' Teyla looked at each of them in turn. 'I will take her somewhere safe, where the Wraith will never go.' She took her hand from her side, holding herself up to her full height. Although, be it small, she was still impressive. 'If she cannot help, then I will inform others. The dieing will stop, and she will run no more.'

Yeda admired her so. Trusted her now more than ever. He had known her for so long, and he knew that she would keep her word.

'The girl has travelled to Medda, the second city-'

'Yeda!' Krastan yelled.

'Be silent!' Jardus snapped, casting Deener a look of panic. Deener merely watched the scene unfold.

'-you must ask for Dedoras. When you find him, you must use the password 'Shesti Lake.' He will take you to the girl.' Yeda ignored his fellow Councilmen and smiled bravely at Teyla.

'What is her name?' Teyla asked.

'We don't know.' He replied, Teyla rolled her eyes. 'But the name of her Guardian is Borus. He is a little…'

'Aggressive.' Krastan huffed.

Teyla nodded. 'That will not be a problem.' She smiled weakly at Yeda, thankful that she was finally going to be doing something. 'It had been many years since I have travelled to Medda, I cannot recall the address. You must show me.'

'On the surface?' Jardus scoffed. 'We must wait till morn, any survivors will emerge then.'

'And when they do, use this-' Teyla unclipped the radio from her belt and handed it to Yeda. '-to contact Atlantis. They will provide aid.'

She turned to the doorway. 'But I must leave tonight.'

Yeda nodded. 'I will take you.'

'I shall accompany you also.' Deener stepped forward. 'You should not venture out alone.'

Teyla nodded to both in turn, grateful for their help.

She would find the girl, and no man or Wraith would stop her from making sure that she had been worth so many lives.


	6. Focused on Teyla

Trials of Faith – Chapter 6

Focused on Teyla.

John Sheppard stepped out of the shimmering puddle, his weapon raised and ready for action. He could remember this planet not being overly inviting the last time he was here.

Night had fallen on Talos, the forest looming in the distance. He hopped down the stairs and heard Ronan emerge from the Gate followed by Mckay. The Gate disengaged and darkness fell about them. The moons shone onto the ground, their only source of light to guide them. Until, a flashlight cut through the black over his shoulder. John spun.

Mckay had fished a small torch from his pocket and was proceeding down the stairs, stomping onto every step and squinting into the darkness. John let his P90 drop to his side as he held his arms out wide for Mckay to see, without saying a word.

'What?' Mckay asked, looking down at his outfit. 'What'd I do?'

Ronan shook his head.

John marched up to him and snatched the torch from him, turned it off and slapped it back into his hand. He put his face very close to the scientist, so close that he could see the menace shimmering in the Colonel's brown eyes.

'Stealth.' He whispered. 'No lights and no noise.' He walked a few steps toward the forest before turning around. 'Unless you want to get eaten by the Wraith?'

Rodney took his MP5 from its holster. 'No, no. I'm good. The breathing thing works for me.'

John motioned for him to be silent and Mckay nodded, scolding himself for forgetting the rule of stealth – the not talking part. John knew it would be difficult for him, but it was surprising what Rodney could do when his life was at stake.

The three men jogged to the Forest, Ronan up front and Rodney, puffing and out of breath, bringing up the rear.

John was on the look out for any Wraith that had stayed behind, but what he was really looking for was Teyla. He needed to see her, to help her. He wanted to talk about her pain – after she had the surgery. He quickened his pace, the knot in his stomach tightening when he thought of how she could die, and not even know that it was happening to her. God, he wanted to find her.

They approached the village, John listening for Mckay behind, breathing heavily. He should so come jogging with him and Ronan in the mornings, but he'd rather drink coffee and talk science at 6 am with his lab minions. Which was fine by John, as long as he didn't get an invite.

John watched Ronan kneel in the square where Teyla had been fighting the Wraith, their bodies still lying dead on the ground. He came up behind the Satedan and stopped. He glanced down at a dead Wraith and nudged it with his boot. It didn't hurt to check. He tapped Ronan on the shoulder.

'Ahead.' He whispered, his weapon aimed.

John saw them. Two figures walking down the path, slowly moving in the other direction. They hadn't seen them.

'What is it?' Mckay breathed, jogging up beside John and putting his hands on his knees. 'Wraith?' He said nervously, taking his hands back to their original 'gripping the gun so hard it could snap' position.

'Not sure.' John cocked his head. 'I don't think so. These guys aren't as…'

One of them figures stumbled, grabbing onto the other before leaning down to what must have been a body of someone they knew.

'Graceful?' Mckay finished.

'Yeah.' The Colonel nodded, leading the way down the path, jogging, keeping to the left side of the buildings, ready to duck if the occasion called for it.

'More jogging?' Mckay whined.

Ronan slapped his back. 'It's good for you.' He kept to the right side of the buildings.

Mckay rolled his eyes in the darkness before jogging down the left side behind the Colonel, his arms swinging in an attempt to push himself further forward. Definitely needed more exercise.

They grew closer to the figures that had begun to walk on. When they were close enough, John signalled for his friends to stop. He swore that he heard Mckay mumble some sort of appreciation.

John stepped out into the centre of the path, his weapon raised.

'Alright Gentlemen, if you wouldn't mind turning around, we'd very much like to know who you are and what you're up to.' He yelled. The figures turned in surprise, possibly fear, in this light he couldn't tell. They jogged toward them.

'Colonel Sheppard?' The one on the right called.

The men stepped into the light and John lowered his weapon, he had seen this man before.

'We know that guy.' Rodney stated.

'Thank you Rodney, I know.' John walked forward where Ronan joined him. 'You're an Athosian.'

The man nodded. 'Yes, I am Yeda. This is Councilman Deener.' The other man nodded also. 'What are you doing here? Why have you returned?' He smiled, apparently relieved to see them.

'Teyla came here looking for some people a few hours ago; don't suppose you've seen her?' John asked, shrugging slightly.

Deener looked at Yeda, but Yeda did not turn from the Colonel's gaze.

'She was here.'

They waited.

'And now she's…?' Rodney pushed.

'She is no longer here.' Yeda stated.

John bowed his head; he wasn't going to make it easy.

'Look, Yeda, I know she's your leader and all and you have to be loyal and stuff, but whatever she said to you about us – or me especially – isn't true.' John smiled impatiently, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

'Well it might be, it's just that she's really upset so she could've embellished-' Rodney began.

'Where is she?' Ronan growled.

Yeda was intimidated, but would not back down. 'Not here.'

'Ugh! Look, she's in trouble, okay? We came here to help her.' John raised his voice in anger, Wraith or no.

'I know you are sincere Colonel, but I cannot tell you where she has gone. I am not permitted.' Yeda watched Mckay roll his eyes much in the same way Teyla had. 'All I can say is that she was here, she gave us this, and she left.' Yeda produced the radio. John actually drooped.

'No wonder Elizabeth couldn't contact her on Atlantis,' He turned to Ronan. 'She left them her radio.' He growled through his teeth.

'Oh great, this just became a whole lot harder. How are we supposed to contact her now?' Rodney complained.

'We keep looking.' Ronan stated.

'And that's going to be a piece of cake thanks to Mr Mouth-shut, over here.' Rodney waved a hand at Yeda.

'You care about Teyla, right?' Ronan prodded.

Yeda nodded.

'Well, this morning when she was trying to save your people, she was injured by the Wraith. Her condition is getting worse.' John paused, hating himself for even thinking the next part. 'If we don't get to her in time, she'll die.'

Yeda studied his face before looking to the ground. The man next to him shuffled uncomfortably.

'Yeda?' He warned. 'We can say nothing.'

'Didn't you notice?' Mckay snapped. 'Wasn't she acting strange? Weak? Fragile? Did she hold her side a lot?'

'Teyla does not know how to be weak or fragile.' Yeda stated. 'But she did indeed hold her side as though she were in great pain.'

'Jardus will carve out your still beating heart if we tell them-' Deener began.

'We can tell them where she went, Deener, but not why. I am afraid that will fall to Teyla when you find her.' Yeda did not look at his colleague.

'She promised that she would not tell the Atlanteans!' He reminded, Yeda merely grinned.

'If Atlantis is the safe haven that Teyla spoke of, then she would have to tell their leaders. Colonel Sheppard is one such leader. No one else need know. Besides, Atlantis is the safest place I can think of at this moment in time, Deener.' Yeda saw Deener turn away, nervously stroking his chin. Yeda grinned. 'Medda is the planet she has travelled to. Come.' He began to walk to the Stargate. 'I will inform you of where she has gone. She departed, maybe, a half hour ago.'

'Thank you.' John had no idea what they were talking about but joined him at his side.

Ronan and Deener fell in behind them. Rodney lingered.

'Oh goody, more movement over vast distances.' He glanced at the Wraith on the ground, the moonlight shining eerily off of their blue skin.

He ran to catch up.

Teyla had never liked Medda, being here had helped her memories of it to return. She wished that they had stayed forgotten. The main object of any trading value from this planet was mead, and a strong liquor to make any drunk weak at the knees.

It was a filthy place, noisy, crowded. Full of drunks and thieves, prostitutes and beggars. The roads were nothing more than sloppy mud, the rain that had been falling consistently since she had stepped through the Gate making her grip her coat in an attempt to keep warm. It seemed that nothing would keep away this chill she felt.

Teyla glanced up at the houses, two stories, mostly, thin and rickety, and most of the ground floors were bars. She saw numerous Brothels with girls prancing around outside, barely wearing anything, making promises to dirty men.

All shops had been closed and locked up as night had fallen; street lamps were lit, making the people seem grubbier – if at all possible. Teyla frowned at an old man watching her, swaying slightly. She did not feel comfortable. She halted suddenly, her staff was stuck in the ground; the mud had sucked it in. She hoisted it out, banging into a tall man who she sadly believed was actually sober.

'You alright, chicken?' Need a man to warm your bed?' He laughed heartily. 'I pay a fair price for a pretty whore like-'

He fell to the ground, the mud clinging to his clothes. He looked up at her in pain, his nose broken and bleeding heavily. Teyla lowered her staff and continued on, the crowd now parting for her.

Teyla knew that this was the rough side of the second city of Medda and that the other two cities on the planet were far nicer and had far more to trade. But she believed that it was the best city to hide this girl by far, if anyone could avoid this place then they would. The problem was, it was a big place with many holes for her to hide in. She could spend year's scowering the city for a single girl. Years she did not have.

To her left was a large house with three floors, the ground floor about the size of three of these houses. It was lit well with music and many voices floating through the doors and windows. Men and women stood outside, some lying flat on their face, giggling into the mud.

She had to start somewhere, why not the worst place she could possibly find?

Teyla hoisted the bag up her shoulder and gripped the staff, leaning on it slightly as she crossed the muddy road. She clambered up the wooden stairs, glimpsing a sign on the door. In large letters it bellowed 'Merry Medda Inn.' She did not believe that 'merry' was the right word.

Teyla pushed the door to, it was heavy, but only because there was a man leaning on it. She pushed hard, her side screamed in protest.

The man turned around, clearly drunk out of his mind and muttered, 'sorr-' before hitting the floor. He took about five people with him. The Inn was packed. She could see a bar on the other side of the room; one side had tables where men and women drank and on the other side was a dance floor with a woman playing an instrument much like a harmonica. Teyla cocked her head. It was a strange place. A man pushed past to get out of the door; she had to hold onto the doorframe to stop from falling through it.

'Excuse me.' She growled.

Teyla looked to the bar. The barman was her best bet; he was the only sober person in here apart from herself. She waded through the crowd, kicking several people in the shins just to get there not to mention punching a young man in the face for pinching her bum.

She could almost picture John's reaction – he would have most likely pulled a gun on him. Then later he would confess how he had wanted to be the one to do it first. He would be joking of course, then she would slap him playfully and they would continue on their normal day. She caught herself smiling and stopped. Thinking of him in that way when he wasn't even here hurt more than her side.

Getting past the final three rows of people to get to the bar had been extremely difficult. It had ended with her grabbing someone's head and yanking them back before using her staff to take three men down and hopping over them. The Barman grinned at her.

'A woman with a true love for mead.' He smiled, ignoring the shouts of other customers. 'What can I get you?'

Teyla smiled in return. 'I need information.' She yelled, trying to be heard over the din.

The Barman frowned. 'Well that's a new one. What is it you want to know?'

She leaned over the bar and he did the same. He had a jolly face and a moustache to be proud of.

'I am looking for a man named Dedoras.' She said, so close to him that it was not necessary to yell.

He frowned then stood up straight, throwing his head back to give a loud and mighty laugh.

'What is so humorous?' She snapped, her intention had not been to draw attention. She glanced down at the men on the ground only just beginning to stir. Not that much attention, anyway.

'Gentlemen, we have ourselves a soon-to-be, well paid and well respected harlot! What is your name?' He roared.

Teyla stared at him in astonishment, all thoughts forgotten. 'What?'

'You asked for Dedoras! I assumed you were looking to get into the business-' His smile fell from his face when her hand shot out to grasp his neck and banged his head onto the bar. She came down close to him.

'I am not here looking for a job, I am looking for this man and I do not wish to spend any longer on this planet than I have to.' She growled.

He nodded, a sudden look of understanding coming over him. 'Dedoras? He can be found three streets from here, at 'Hero's Tavern.' You cannot miss it!' He was turning a deep shade of beetroot when she released him.

The bar had not fallen silent, but had apparently been spurred on her by her violence. She pushed her way back to the door, hearing a voice saying 'she obviously didn't get the right drink.'

Teyla grinned as she stepped into the rain.

'Oh my God.'

Rodney, Ronan and John surveyed the scene before stepping in to the streets of the second city of Medda. Rodney looked positively sick.

Ronan looked amused and John was equally as amused, but didn't show it as clearly as his warrior friend.

'We have to go in there?' Rodney squeaked.

'Yes we do.' John grinned, taking the first step into the town of drunks and whores. 'Teyla's in here somewhere.'

'Somewhere? Where? How are we gonna find her in this mess? There are so many people and-' Rodney stopped as the crowd enveloped them and a small blonde stroked his chin and winked. '-other things.' He gawked.

John rolled his eyes and tapped his shoulder hard. Rodney turned to him. 'What?'

'Focus.' John smiled.

He walked a few steps forward before he was surrounded by three females wearing the bare necessities, all holding onto him and stroking his arms and face, cooing at him. Rodney rolled his eyes.

'Okay Ladies, fun's over, the man has a job to do.' Rodney said firmly, grabbing the Colonel's arm and pulling him away. John waved at the girls when Rodney slapped his hand and pointed a finger at him. 'Focus.'

John scowled. 'Fine. We need to keep moving, no more…distractions.' He slowed down as a brunette with large green eyes smiled at him.

Rodney walked up from behind and hooked his arm in his, forcing him forward. 'This is going to be impossible.' He paused. 'Ronan?'

Rodney spun dragging John around with him. He spotted Ronan in the arms of a tall blonde girl who was stroking his back. He caught the look from Mckay. 'What?'

Rodney grabbed his arm, not at all afraid that he would gat a beating from the Satedan. He placed the two men into a small circle. 'We need to focus! All thoughts should be of Teyla right now!'

Ronan and John raised their eyebrows. John grinned to himself. Rodney closed his eyes in frustration. 'Not like that Colonel!'

Teyla had crossed the three streets with surprising ease; apparently most of the bars had been placed at the front of the city for easy access to newcomers. This part of town had the brothels. The streets were fairly clear. All the action happened on the inside.

The 'Hero Tavern' was nothing more than a Brothel, she knew, but she couldn't help but feel that it looked quite – respectable. Three stories high and covered with a white substance that made it seem nothing more than a large house. It gave it an innocent face. Teyla smirked at the irony.

She marched up to the front door and rapped sharply on the wood. Her knock was answered almost immediately.

A woman opened the door with a big smile, wearing a dress that actually covered her body.

'Good evening, please come in.' She opened the door wide, extending her arm graciously. Teyla slowly entered.

It was a big room with a large set of stairs leading to the next flight before branching off in either direction, doors lining the landing. All closed. A large candle chandelier hung from the ceiling casting a warm glow around the room. The woman walked behind what looked to be a bar, but instead of where there would have been alcohol, there were room keys.

'May I ask your business?' She smiled warmly, bringing up a large book and placing it on the desk. Teyla smiled weakly, approaching her.

'I am looking for a man named Dedoras.' She stated.

'Ah,' she nodded her head and checked in her book. 'I am afraid that the Master will not be free for many hours, he has booked two customers to be seen to before you.'

Teyla did a double take; the woman calling him 'Master' was bad enough, but for her to assume that she was here for his company was worse. 'Wh-, no, I am not here to-'

'Oh, my apologies! You wish to audition?' She took out another book. 'Master does like it when women come to him for auditions, he sees them as very brave, I myself began in this business by an audition. As you can see, I'm doing very well.' She smiled; fluffing her well cared for hair.

'I am not here to audition.' Teyla stated flatly.

The smile faded on the woman's face. She snapped both books shut. 'Well what are you here for?'

'I must speak with him immediately; it is a matter of grave importance.' Teyla stepped forward.

'I am afraid that he is not available at the moment, you will have to return later.' She snapped, coming out from behind the counter and striding toward the door.

'I do not wish to harm you,' Teyla stated, the woman halted. 'But I must insist that you fetch him.' She dropped the bag to the floor, taking her staff into both hands.

'You cannot come in here and act in this manner.' The woman breathed.

'After everything I have been through today, I believe that I can.' Teyla growled, her brown eyes burning with anger and impatience. 'Bring him to me, or I shall go to him.'

The woman scowled at her, walking around her. 'Wait here.'

'Tell him that I have come from Talos in search for a friend.' Teyla called, the woman merely waved.

Minutes passed as Teyla paced over the room, her need to lie and sleep overpowering. She rubbed her side as it throbbed. It was tender to the touch, and breathing was hard. She had ignored it thus far because she had been busy. But now she had a moment to stop. She realised how much pain she was in and knew that it was not right, she must have broken a rib. She had broken ribs before, she knew they hurt like hell and that they would eventually heal, but she could never remember them hurting like this.

Before she could think over it any more, the door opened behind her, and a man, a sober man walked in and smiled at her. He walked over and was about to speak.

'I am not here to service you.'

The man's face fell.

'The woman behind the counter has gone to seek a friend for me, she will return shortly.' Teyla moved away from him. He waited patiently.

The woman hopped down the stairs giving the man a warm smile.

'Hello Veran! Isabend will be free in a moment, if you would sign the book and we can discuss payment?' She walked behind the counter and the man followed, Teyla glared.

'Where is he?' She asked, not in the mood for games.

Without turning her face from the book she was writing in she answered. 'He says to you that he will be down momentarily, and that you should speak in private. I will lead you to the pantry.' She smiled at the man holding up a finger, indicating for him to wait. He smiled and nodded.

Teyla followed the woman across the room to a long hallway underneath the stairs. She turned left and walked down a flight of stairs which led into a dark room, a single candle burning in the corner, barely enough to light the first half of the room.

'Wait here.' The woman said firmly, before heading back up the stairs.

Teyla turned to watch her go, not liking the arrangement at all. It was a private matter, but would not a well lit room with comfy chairs not have served the same purpose?

Teyla sighed, closing here eyes for only a moment when she was attacked from behind. Her bag and staff clattered to the ground as she was pulled back.

Her attacker was tall and strong, holding her arms against her own chest and squeezing. The pain was unendurable, her side burned with agony.

Teyla jumped and kicked his shins, using his stumble to propel him forward and flipped him over onto his back. She couldn't see his face in this light.

'Stop!' She warned. He did not listen, getting to his feet and coming for her once more.

He dodged her roundhouse kick but not the one aimed at his midsection, he stepped back, grunting from its force. Teyla backhanded him twice and kicked him in the face, she raised her elbow about to slam it down onto his nose when he spun around and dodged. He hit her face – hard. She could see spots for a few moments before hearing a grunt, and feeling him kick her in the back before grabbing her hair and throwing her to the floor. She had felt her scalp give way slightly, blood trickled down her cheek. Her side was numb the pain was so much.

Instinct took over, adrenaline rushed through her, and the will to survive took hold. To find the girl whose life was apparently more important than millions. Over a hundred Athosians. Fire raged through her.

Teyla did a swift backwards roll as he advanced; she flung out her heel and hit his shin. He stumbled forward. She pushed off the ground with both hands propelling herself up, kicking his face. He flew across the room, standing gingerly whilst holding his nose. Blood spilled onto the floor. Teyla was already there; she elbowed him in the back, then grabbed his hair, thwacking his face into her knee. He rolled to the ground.

'Enough!' She growled. 'Who are you?'

He suddenly flipped to his side and kicked her hip, she fell to the ground and he clambered on top of her, going for her throat.

'No!' A voice yelled.

The man stood, dragging her up with him, and held her arms behind her back. Teyla saw another man on the stairs in a maroon robe. The light from upstairs creating nothing more than a silhouette.

Teyla struggled. 'Who are you?'

The man came down a few of the stairs.

'My name is Dedoras, and the brute holding you is called Borus.'


	7. The Tunnels

Trials of Faith – Chapter 7

Tourist Attraction - The Tunnels.

'You are Dedoras?' Teyla growled.

'I am.' The man responded, slinking down the stairs, taking the single candle and walking around the room to light several more. She could see it now, it was a pantry. Wonderful, all she needed now was to know how to stop this man from holding her.

'And you are Borus? The Guardian?' She struggled, waiting for a response. Instead, the figure holding her only squeezed harder. Teyla grunted and flung her head back, cracking his skull. He released and she spun to face him. He was about to advance.

'That's enough.' Dedoras said calmly.

Borus halted. He was a large man, late forties, with an emotionless and battle scarred face. His grey eyes bored into hers.

'Friends of mine told me that you were aggressive.' She paused. 'I believe that they were holding back.'

Dedoras laughed. Teyla stumbled back, tired, hurting. Her side was so painful, she could barely stand. Plus the knock to Borus's head hadn't helped.

'You are injured. Borus, how badly did you wound her?' Dedoras approached the woman, concerned only slightly. After all, he did not know who she was.

'Borus did not do this to me. He is a fine warrior, but these injuries are ones I sustained earlier.' Teyla informed, doing her best to stand tall.

'Maybe from storming into people's homes and demanding to speak with people they do not know and threatening violence if they do not do as they are told has done this to you?' Dedoras said lightly, smirking at Teyla's frustrated reaction.

'The Wraith did this to me.' She growled.

Dedoras stopped smiling. 'When?' He asked. 'Did they know you were coming here?' He stepped forward.

'No. This happened many hours ago on Tolas; I have only recently learnt that she came here, after the Wraith attacked.' Teyla searched for her bag and staff on the floor, bending slowly to pick them up.

'She?' Dedoras asked tentatively.

'Four of the Councilmen on Tolas informed me of the girl.' Teyla explained, studying his face. He was handsome and lived an easy life, but there was something in his eyes that made her believe he was a good man. Still, she had been proven wrong before.

He looked surprised at this. 'I was told that very few knew, why were you told?'

'The Wraith have destroyed Tolas, very few remain. Tolasians and Athosians were slaughtered, I went looking for answers.' Teyla rubbed her side.

'Who are you?' He demanded.

'I am Teyla Emmagan, Leader of the Athosian people.' She wanted to tell him with pride, to look him in the eye and let him know that she was a force to be reckoned with. But right now, the wind could blow and she would fall to the ground.

'Athosian? We have not traded with them in many moons, it was said that your people were wiped from existence by the Wraith.' He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

'We are very much alive, although we are – ' She paused. 'We were - split. On Tolas lived a great number of my people, they are no more.' She said bluntly, suddenly finding the strength in her grief to stand tall.

'You are Teyla?' He studied her, his eyes searching her body. 'This I believe. Why are you here?'

'I have come for the girl.' She stated. Borus growled and stepped forward menacingly.

'I do not think that Borus likes the sound of that, and nor do I.' Dedoras played with his robe, fiddling with various parts to make sure he looked presentable.

'She has no need to fear me; I come in peace to help her find this gift passed down to her by her ancestors.' Teyla turned to Borus. 'I have come to protect her as well.'

'You are in no condition to offer such protection.' Borus stated, his voice was very low. 'The Wraith will break you easily.'

'I have fought the Wraith my entire life and I am still standing.' Teyla advanced on Borus, her staff ready to make him hurt. 'This morning I was able to destroy a dozen to help save as many as I could, that is why I am injured.'

Borus was silent, he folded his arms. She took his silence to mean that he was impressed – or at least impressed enough not to attack her.

'This girl cannot keep running, Dedoras. I must take her to safety, where she will have time to think and learn.' Teyla kept her cool, despite the fact that she felt that she was so close and yet so far from getting to her.

'If she is to have any chance of fighting the Wraith then she must do so as quickly as possible, or many more will die. Soon there will be no one left to save.'

Dedoras listened and nodded slowly. 'You, I believe, are speaking the truth; I said very much the same thing to the Tolasian representatives when they approached me. The only difference being that I would hide her, I would not go to such lengths as you. I like to keep all my girls safe,' he indicated to the house above. 'But looking after the galaxy is a task too wearisome to even think about.' He smirked. 'I agree with you Teyla, but I am not the one to convince.' Teyla frowned. 'It is Borus you must speak to.'

Teyla turned to the man towering behind her. He looked at Dedoras.

'How can you protect her? How can you teach her?' He asked, his face as expressionless as before.

'I do not know if I can teach her, but if she stops running and is able to think for a moment, it may help. Some of my people believe in the old ways, they may be of service to her.' Teyla paused. 'My protection is the haven of a world safe guarded by a shield that the Wraith cannot penetrate.'

Borus shifted. 'What world?'

Teyla studied him for a moment. To tell him of Atlantis was something she did not want to do with Dedoras in the room, the secret was too precious. Dedoras sensed this.

'I will leave you to discuss this, when you have convinced Borus or merely wasted his time, fetch me.' He nodded to both and made his way upstairs.

'Do you know of the home of the ancestors among these stars?' Teyla asked.

Borus raised an eyebrow. 'Atlantis.'

Teyla nodded. 'Yes. My friends, the ancestor's descendants, live there now. They have come to us from very far away and fight even now to protect us all from the Wraith.'

Borus paced for a moment. 'She wishes to go there. She speaks of it constantly.' He informed her.

Teyla smiled. 'Good. I can take you there, but we must go now. I need to contact them with a device called a radio which I have left to the Tolasian people. They will all leave when their sun rises and I will not be able to contact Atlantis again.'

Borus studied her for a moment, and sighed. 'Come with me.'

'Should we not inform Dedoras?' Teyla asked, uncertainty making her hesitate.

'It is best if he does not know where we have gone, the fewer who know the better it will be.' Borus walked to the back of the pantry to a plain wall of stone. He pushed a shelf to the left, revealing a small stone cut into the rock. He pressed it.

A section of the wall moved to reveal a passage. Borus picked up a crate of supplies. Teyla understood that the reason he had been lurking in the darkness was because he had been collecting food for them.

Borus turned to her. 'Dedoras is well connected, these tunnels run for miles, even out of the city into the hills. He was a good candidate for Keeper.'

'Keeper?' Teyla raised an eyebrow.

'The Keepers are those who know of her and keep her safe, keeping the secret from all, including the Wraith.'

'The Councilmen on Tolas were Keepers.' She asked. Borus nodded.

'Twelve of them - and only four you have found. It was a far too big a number to tell. I fear the Wraith will come to this planet soon, unless the eight others have hidden themselves well.' Borus looked at her with a moment of hope.

'It is doubtful. The Wraith are very thorough, and I do not believe that there were many paces to hide from them.' Teyla watched him, Borus knew this already.

'Then they will come to Medda and destroy it.' He did not seem saddened by this, that hundreds of thousands of people on this planet were going to die because of the woman he was protecting. He turned to Teyla.

'Come. I will take you to her.'

'Oooh, can we go in there?'

'This is not a sight-seeing trip, Colonel.' Mckay snapped.

'I know that Mckay, but we have to start somewhere.'

'And surprise, surprise, the first place you would try is a whore house.' Rodney quickened his pace forcing the Colonel and Ronan to follow and walk right on by the house of ladies all waving at them.

'You know, when we find Teyla and she's all safe and sound, we should take a vacation.' John smiled to Ronan.

'Yes, and I'm sure the Air Force permits mass amounts of whoring.' Mckay called back. John glared at the scientist.

They walked on, not knowing where to go or who to ask. Whores would only tell them what they wanted to know for a price, and even then they wouldn't have a clue, and drunks thought that Teyla was some sort of a dance.

They approached a large building full of people with music streaming out through the windows.

'The Merry Medda Inn.' John read off the sign. 'Nice.' He eyed the drunks spewing all over the walls.

'Alright, this isn't working, we need to-' But Mckay was drowned out by shouts coming from a man walking – or wobbling – near to them.

'Just took me from under me, you know, like I was a doll? She was so small, like an insect, with a really big staff – so big staff, such small girl. Just swept me. So mad at them an…and…I think she's sober!' He spluttered, a friend who was just as drunk trying to prop him up.

The group turned to face the two. John raised a quizzical eyebrow and wandered over to them, Ronan and Mckay not far behind.

'Excuse me!' He called. 'Hi.' The two drunks turned to look at him, one of them pointing at his boots.

'Look, I couldn't help overhearing you saying that you were put down by a girl with a staff?' John questioned. The man nodded, swaying.

'So small – and sober!' He yelled, as though it were insane.

'What did she look like?' Ronan stepped up.

Both men took two steps back. 'Tall.' One said to the other.

'Answer the question, would you?' Mckay pushed.

'Brown hair, small, sober, brown eyes – really pretty girl.' He nodded.

'Yes, with wicked temper – she's shishenin' for Denora.' The other said.

They looked at him.

'I didn't catch that.' John asked, stepping back from the foul odour both men gave off.

'She's shishening for Deradora!' He insisted.

'Speak up!' Mckay snapped.

'Dedoras! Works on the three streets over them.' He pointed ahead. 'She went to audishun for him, she's pretty, very pretty. Dedoras'll have her without a doubt.'

John advanced threateningly, his hand straying toward his side arm.

'Colonel.' Mckay warned. 'Stupid drunks armed with nothing but lethal body odour.'

'Thanks.' John seethed, turning on his heel and leading them in the direction the man had pointed. Mckay lingered, walking backwards.

'And seriously guys, what is with the smell? Take a bath; this is advice from a very smart, and very hygienic, man.'

Both drunks looked at each other before toppling over into the mud.

The tunnel was long and dark, the only light to guide them was from the fiery torch which Borus held up front. It was cold, damp, the walls nothing but smooth rock. She smelt musty air and hoped that they would be breathing fresh air soon, she felt slightly claustrophobic travelling through these tunnels. For the last ten minutes, both Teyla and Borus had walked down a single tunnel in silence. When it came to a fork leading in three directions, he immediately took the one to the left.

Teyla held her staff above the ground to stop the repeated thudding it made, breaking the quiet. But she found the weight of it beginning to slow her down. She was so tired, numb all over. The pain in her side was no longer felt. She couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. She was hungry and thirsty, and she knew that if she were to sit against one of these walls, freezing or not, that she would fall to sleep immediately. But she had to keep moving, had to keep up with his swift pace.

Teyla thought for a moment about the girl, what they would do when she found her. How old was she? What did she look like? Could she really save them from the Wraith? How would Atlantis be able to help her? If she had spoken of it, she must have known that it had been long abandoned by the Ancients, so why would she seek it? Could it do more than just protect her? She paused. Would she put her friends in grave danger? Would they be the next to fall prey to the Wraith? Teyla shook her head. They had dealt with things far worse, she was sure. They would want to help, especially if it meant the downfall of the Wraith. She trusted them completely, and she hoped that they could still trust her. Teyla grew frustrated for a moment. Thinking of them, her friends, how far they were from her. What she would give to see John's face…to hear his voice. To have him put his arms around her and tell her that she didn't need to fear anything. Not that she would ever expect him to do that. She just wished it.

'How far?' She asked, her voice echoing down the tunnel.

'Not long.' He replied, his deep voice following her echo. 'Another fork up ahead, we will take the centre path. It will lead us out of the city wall near some caves in the forest. She is hidden there.'

Silence fell again.

'She is very eager to go to Atlantis; she says to me that the city came to her in a dream. It flew through the stars like a bird soars through falling snow.' Borus informed her.

Teyla smiled. To hear such poetry come from the mouth of a man so emotionless made her believe that his girl must have had a powerful effect on him. She felt her eagerness to meet her increase. Teyla walked closer to his back.

'Borus, what is her name?' Teyla asked, waiting with slight anticipation.

He smiled. 'I do not know. But I call her Astra.'

Teyla frowned. 'It is Ancient. It means "Stars."

'She comes from stars very far from here, it seemed fitting, did it-?' Borus began, when a mighty thunder shook the earth around them. A noise which rumbled through the tunnels causing dirt to fall on their heads and loose rocks to fall.

'The Wraith!' Borus yelled.

'How? They have come so quickly. Why do they fire their weapons?' Teyla yelled in return, holding onto the wall for support.

'Perhaps they are tired of looking, it is best to exterminate what they cannot have!' Borus grinned to Teyla, a slightly mad look glinting in his eyes. 'Come, we must find her and take her away.' He began to move off when weapons fire fell directly above them. Borus grabbed Teyla and flung her down the passage as the tunnel collapsed behind.

Teyla was unconscious for a moment; the pain in her side was so much. The agony, she couldn't breathe, couldn't see, she could taste blood in her mouth and was startled. Confusion swept over her like a virus. She was shaking from the shock, the pain was so much.

'Borus.' She croaked. There was no answer.

The torch had clattered to the floor, its light was dim. She looked over her shoulder shouting in pain. 'No.' She whispered.

The tunnel had almost completely blocked behind them, a small space at the top was all that she could see of the darkness on the other side. Beneath the rubble, a hand lay still, filthy and bleeding.

Teyla crawled to it, close to tears, the pain was so bad. She clasped the hand and felt for a pulse.

There was none. She closed her eyes.

It was up to her now, to find the girl and to keep her safe. Teyla had to stand in order to do any of that, and she wasn't sure that she could. She crawled to her staff a few feet away, not even attempting to reach the bag. Using that and the wall, she pushed herself up. She screamed every inch of the way, it echoed through the cold stone, the battle still raging above, shaking the tunnel more. She clutched her side and shuffled on, swiftly kicking up the torch and half jogging down the tunnel.

She reached for her side and lifted the shirt. Scraped and bruised as it had been all day, but there were no serious wounds. She spat onto the ground as she went, coughing on her own blood. She must have bit her tongue or her cheek when she fell.

Teyla continued on, going straight at the fork in the tunnel.

'Mckay!' John roared, pulling him to the side of the house as stone and people fell from several stories up. Ronan was across the street.

A Hive ship had taken position around orbit, and it seemed pretty damned determined to annihilate everything on this planet. There were no Wraith on the ground and no darts in the air. Just one big ass ship with a big ass weapon making sure that nothing would survive.

John growled at them.

The Brothel the drunk had spoken about was across the road. Teyla was in there and he needed to get her out and take her home. He signalled to Ronan to move.

'Rodney!' He yelled, and then ran to the house. Mckay lingered for a moment before seeing Ronan sprinting too. He legged it.

John tore into the house, almost knocking the door off its hinges, his weapon raised. 'Teyla!' He yelled.

A sobbing noise came from behind the counter to his left, he sprinted over and saw a woman with messy hair and a scratched face cowering, her head bowed onto her knees.

'Hey!' He called. She looked up at him in terror. 'A woman came here looking for a guy called Dedoras, where is she?' The woman sobbed harder, glancing over her shoulder.

He hadn't noticed it before, but it was kind of hard to miss. A large wooden chandelier had fallen to the floor; a fire had started spreading from its candles, licking the stairs with a fierce hunger. Beneath it was the mutilated body of a man in a red robe.

'Her name is Teyla.' He turned back to her, she said nothing. John grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet. 'She's this height and has a temper twice her size – she has brown hair, brown eyes and she carries a staff.' The woman frowned.

Rodney and Ronan watched, glancing out the door every now and then. Ronan looked uncomfortable. 'Sheppard.' He warned. The streets outside looking more derelict every time he turned his head.

'You know who I'm talking about!' John shook her and the woman nodded.

'She was here!' She blurted. 'Dedoras went to the basement and they never came back up, she must have been taken by that brute!'

John's heart flooded with concern. 'What brute?'

'A man who comes for supplies, he uses the tunnels!' She cried.

'Show me.' John demanded, forcing her toward the fire.

She stumbled by the burning corpse of her Master and led them down the passageway that she had taken Teyla into, hurrying by the fire that would soon consume the doorway. The team followed her down the stairs and watched her take a long candle from the side before walking to the back wall and pushing a switch. The wall opened. She pointed.

'Come on.' He gently pushed her into the tunnels. He wasn't about to just leave her here.

Rodney and Ronan followed.

The team entered the tunnels.


	8. Astra

Trials of Faith – Chapter 8

Astra

Teyla exited the tunnels; she turned and saw that it was nothing more than a hole in a hill. Grass all around, a few trees and flowers. Beautiful clean air. She tried desperately to breathe it in, but found it hard. She could feel pain searing in her side. The jogging had done her no good, the pain had only worsened.

The sun had begun to rise casting an orange glow over the land. Teyla heard the thunder in the distance and turned. She watched as the city afar was destroyed by purple energy shots which were undoubtedly fired from a Wraith Hive ship. She gritted her teeth, trying to stop the world from spinning.

Teyla turned her back on the scene and looked for the caves, they were close, she could see them.

_Find the girl, get to the gate, and go home…_

It was a good plan; she repeated it to herself, focused on the words as she moved. Anything as long as she ignored the pain.

She leant heavily on her staff, coughing on blood, spitting it to the ground. Teyla felt her tongue, and then used it to search her teeth and cheeks. Her mouth was undamaged. The blood was coming from somewhere inside of her. She hurried on, not knowing what had happened. She was coughing up blood and breathing was almost impossible.

She stumbled over rocks to reach the cave, an abyss of darkness. She wished that she had held onto the torch, but it had been another thing to carry. Teyla did not linger outside, the sooner that she found the girl the better. She did not know how much time she had.

Teyla squinted into the darkness, dizzy and cold. A sweat had broken out on her forehead, streaking her dirty face.

'Astra!' She called. It hurt to talk. 'Please! I am a friend! Borus has sent me!' She fell to her knees. So weak… 'No.' she whispered. 'The Wraith have come! I must take you from here!'

She paused, scanning the darkness. What if she had run? When Borus did not come quickly when the Wraith arrived, she may have assumed the worst and left for the Gate. But if she hadn't, then she was still hiding.

'You are afraid, I understand. I am sorry, but Borus is not coming.' She said to the darkness. 'We were travelling the tunnels when the Wraith attacked; he saved my life and sacrificed his own.' Still silence reigned. 'I am Teyla of the Athosian people, my friends are those of Atlantis. I have come to take you there!'

Frustrated, Teyla grabbed the staff and pushed herself to her knees. She swayed. 'I am gravely wounded, Astra. I do not have much time. You must come with me before the Wraith detect that you are hiding here – they will find you!'

Silence. Teyla almost fell to the ground from weakness and despair. She took a few more steps when she heard a voice.

'Why do you call me that?' The darkness asked.

Relief swept over Teyla, the voice was female, a woman. 'Borus said that you did not have a name, he called you 'Astra' because your people were from another group of stars.' Teyla was patient for a moment.

From her left, she emerged. Teyla watched her. Small…blonde…with bright blue eyes shining through her filthy face…late twenties. Hardly what Teyla would have thought a warrior to defeat the Wraith, but then that's what people would say about her height. The woman watched her with interest, she moved with a grace even though her feet were bare. She wore a dress that was also filthy and torn. She looked as though she had been running for years. She did not look alien.

'Borus is dead?' She asked, her voice broke.

Teyla nodded, and the girl wept.

'I am sorry.' Teyla shuffled forward, the girl jumped back. 'I will not harm you.'

'How do I know that you have not killed him?' She cried quietly.

'You do not.' Teyla swayed again, the staff the only thing keeping her on her feet. 'My name is Teyla Emmagan, I am the leader of the Athosians. You have my word that I am not in any way here to harm you, and that I did not harm your Guardian.'

'I cannot trust someone that I have just met.'

'Then what will you do? Sit and wait for the Wraith?' Teyla growled. 'I will not allow for the millions of deaths to have been for nothing!'

Astra studied her. 'How can you protect me when you can barely stand?'

Teyla smiled weakly. 'I am stubborn. Death has always been on my door step and I have willed it away.' She paused, the smile fading. 'All I must do is get you to the gate.'

Astra looked around the cave, fear plaguing her eyes. She did not know what to do. Anything was better than staying here, but would this woman truly lead her to safety? And Borus…was gone. If he had been alive, he would be here taking her to safety. Her only trusted friend. Astra turned to Teyla, looked her up and down. She was badly injured, this she could see. But the woman had a strength about her that she knew she could trust. Her eyes were warm and understanding, pleading with her to do the right thing.

'I will come with you.' She whispered, edging toward the woman.

Teyla smiled, and then winced.

'We cannot return to the city through the tunnels, it is being destroyed as we speak –'

'I can hear.' She informed bitterly.

'- we must go through the forest, around the open space, and wait. I have no doubt that the Wraith have engaged the Stargate to keep people from escaping.' Teyla winced again and began coughing, blood trickled from the side of her mouth.

Astra came to her side and put Teyla's arm around her neck. She led them out of the caves and through the Forest.

Sheppard, Ronan and Mckay ran through the tunnels, led by the woman who had told them where Teyla must have gone. She did not know why Teyla had come, why this man had taken her, or even if she was in danger. Although with the Wraith in orbit, everyone was in a spot of trouble.

'How much further!' Rodney gasped. They had already taken the left at the last fork and their pace had not slowed the entire way.

'Not much further!' The woman called. 'Dedoras said that the man came from the hills, at the next fork we must go-' She stopped suddenly. '-straight.'

'Ah crap, the tunnels caved in!' John exclaimed, surveying the rocks in front of them.

'Oh thank God!' Mckay breathed, falling onto his back and massaging his legs.

'Ronan, gimme a hand.' John and Ronan clambered up the stone and began to pull some of the smaller rocks away, the opening at the top becoming bigger for them to squeeze through.

'You got a name by the way?' John asked, the woman startled by being asked.

'Karin.' She squeaked.

John moved a large bolder and let it roll down the rubble. 'We can take you to safety, but you need to keep up.' John paused. 'Mind you, with Mckay tagging along, I'm sure the pace should be fine for you.'

Mckay raised a hand from his position on the floor. 'I would make a comeback, but I'm concentrating on getting the feeling back into my legs.'

John rolled his eyes.

'Thank you, but I cannot leave. Medda is my home; my sister lives in the third city.' She insisted.

'The Wraith will destroy all of the cities on this planet.' Ronan commented.

She eyed him with dislike. 'That may be so, but I will not leave until I know that she is dead. I will then travel to Ealed, and make myself a new life there. My brother is a Farmer, he will take me in.'

'Okay.' John said, shoving the last stone out of the way. He handed Ronan his P90 and slid through. 'Be careful coming through here guys, the ceiling is still pretty crappy.' John took the candle from Ronan and slipped on a loose rock, tumbling to the ground. He opened his eyes to see a hand sticking out from under the rubble. He jumped up. 'And we have a hand under here!' Ronan landed next to him with far more grace, handing him the weapon back.

'Male.' He stated, as though excluding the possibility that it was Teyla.

John hated that he thought like that. He willed Mckay and Karin to hurry up. As Karin clambered through, something caught his eye. 'Guys…'

They turned to see him walk to an object. He held the candle near to it.

'Teyla's bag, she was definitely here.' He slung it over his shoulder and noticed a red stain on the ground. Not good. 'Mckay you through yet?'

The sound of falling rocks and a whiny grunt answered that question. Mckay had landed on his back in the same graceless manner as John had.

'You should be more careful, Rodney.' John grinned.

Mckay glared at him from the ground.

'Alright, let's go.' John commanded.

Mckay moaned.

The Forest had wide open spaces filled with flowers, and the new morning Sun shone down and encouraged birds to sing. Such beauty was lost on Teyla who was concentrating solely on breathing. She allowed Astra to guide her through the Forest.

'How were you injured?' Astra asked, guiding her quickly to the gate.

'Wraith.' Teyla answered quickly.

'And Borus? How was he killed?'

'Wraith.' She grunted in the same manner.

'They are responsible for so much.' Astra growled, a hot tear slid down her cheek in memory of her friend. 'Borus was a good man, a good friend. He believed in me. Kept me safe.'

'I do not wish to sound harsh.' Teyla struggled to speak, 'But you must mourn later. There is much at stake.' Teyla whimpered in pain as Astra picked up the pace.

'We will not arrive at the gate for another fifteen minutes. Can you make it?'

Teyla gave her a look that said it all, but she said it anyway.

'I will.'

Karin had taken a right at the final fork, taking the candle and making her way to another city. The others had used torches and continued on.

John emerged into the daylight, squinting. Mckay slowed to a stop, resting his hands on his knees; the daylight hadn't even registered with him.

'Oh great, where now? It's a whole damn forest! And of course, Teyla has to be all nice and charitable and give her radio to the Talosians!' John breathed hard, glancing at Ronan as he jogged forward.

He stopped in front of a large cave and kneeled, his hands stroking the ground. He signalled for them to come forward. John practically ran while Rodney stumbled.

'One set of prints going in, two sets coming out.' Ronan paused. 'They went that way.' He pointed to their left.

'Nice work, Ronan. Can you do this all the way?' John asked, the Satedan looked up at him.

'Don't know. Looks like we're gonna find out.' He stood and began jogging, following the trail.

John raised his eyebrows and started to follow. Mckay watched, hands on his hips.

'Water, sandwich, sleep… water, sandwich, sleep...' He jogged behind them.

They had only been going for a few minutes when the radio crackled.

'Colonel Sheppard, this is Major Lorne, do you read?'

John halted. 'Ronan!' The Satedan stopped and turned. 'Major Lorne?' John held his radio.

'Yes sir, we've arrived on Medda in a Jumper and we're cloaked. Tell me you're not in the city sir?' The Major's voice sounded strained.

'We're not in the city.' John repeated.

'Good, 'coz it is a mess. What's your location?'

'North West of the city, in the Forest. The Jumper's sensors should be able to see us.' John waited a few moments.

'Yes sir, we're on our way.'

'How in the hell did you know where to come?' John asked, curiosity taking over from the joy and surprise.

'Talosians sir, a group of 'em contacted Atlantis with a radio. Elizabeth managed to get them to tell us where you were. They didn't seem too happy about it.'

'Yeah I'll bet they weren't.' John looked at Ronan with a slight grin.

'ETA, three minutes sir.'

Teyla fell to the ground, Astra stumbling to her knees in the effort to stop her from falling.

'We are close; it is just a few minutes!' She pleaded, trying desperately to make Teyla stand.

'You must go to Talos,' Teyla whispered. 'They have a radio to contact Atlantis…'

'No! You must come with me!' Astra yelled. 'On your feet! I will not leave you behind and you will condemn us both to death!'

Her words screamed into Teyla's head, echoing like the tunnels. She couldn't breathe, could hardly see. She was so tired and the pain was so great. She coughed again and more blood trickled down the side of her mouth. The girl was stubborn. She liked it.

Teyla reached up, trying with everything she had to stand. Astra pulled, and dragged her to her feet.

'It is not much further.' She whispered.

'Thanks for the pick up, Major.' John grinned at the young man in the driving seat as the Puddle Jumper rose from the ground.

'Not a problem Colonel.' He smiled in return.

Three men sat in the back, all geared up and ready to go. Mckay had slumped into a seat at the back whilst Ronan towered over John as he sat in the passenger seat.

John heard Rodney mumble loudly about 'sandwiches' and 'sleep.' He was proud of the Scientist for sticking it out so long.

Suddenly the screen appeared in front of them.

'What? Trouble?' Mckay sat up.

'There's a Wraith dart approaching Teyla's position.' Lorne informed.

'What?' John growled.

'Can we pick them up in time?' Rodney asked, concern plaguing his voice.

John scanned the screen, different coloured dots telling him that the Wraith would reach Teyla before they could. He turned to Lorne.

'Step on it.'

Teyla stopped a moment, Astra glancing at her with worry.

'What is it? The Gate is just over this hill!' Astra pleaded.

Teyla shook her head pushing the girl away and leaning on her staff.

'To the trees.' She whispered. Astra hesitated. 'Go!'

Teyla watched the girl run to a large tree with a thick base and scramble behind it, watching her closely. Teyla had felt the coldness. She was sure of it, this agony could be affecting her senses but she doubted it. It was a specific feeling. One that would haunt her till the end of her days.

She would feel it first before hearing it, the sound like a fast moving bee. Approaching. They had found them.

The dart came into view quickly, speeding toward her over the trees. The Hive must have detected the two random life signs in the Forest and assumed it had been the girl. Its path was strange, slightly off. It had seen her, she knew, but it had not changed course to come and pick her up. It came closer and a beam of light emerged for a split second, hitting the ground and then disappearing, the dart flew away.

A single Wraith had been placed on the ground. It slowly walked toward her, growling. They had not intended to take Astra, but to kill her, to end this quickly.

Anger fired in her heart. Teyla felt a sudden life rushing through her veins. Adrenaline pumped. Although she was as cold as death, her balance as skilled as Mckay's – she readied her self for a fight, spreading her feet and taking her staff in both hands, focusing her pain and anger on the enemy.

The Wraith laughed low in its throat.

'You are weak.' It spat. 'You cannot hope to defeat me!' It roared. 'Where is the girl?! Tell me and I will spare you!'

Teyla said nothing. The Wraith growled and advanced swiftly.

Teyla took a few steps back before bringing her staff up to hit its head – it blocked. She used the other end to sweep its feet – it jumped, and punched her. She stumbled.

Teyla growled, advancing quickly. She ducked and dodged its attacks, placing a few of her own but with little success. She spun and brought the staff down from above, thwacking its head. She used the tip to jab it back and then hit both side of its head before swatting at its shins. It fell forward and she kicked it in the face. Her mistake. Pain screamed in her side and she fell back, the staff out of reach. She gripped her side and could not breathe, blood gurgled in her throat and she coughed it up onto the ground, taking a large gulp of air.

The Wraith stood, smiling.

'And now you die, and I will kill the girl anyway!' He sat on her, raising his hand to feed.

The familiar sound of bullets filled the air and the Wraith went ridged. It fell onto its side and stared at her with glassy eyes.

Teyla tried to see, to lean forward and see who it was. The weapon was human, they had come for her. But she couldn't see – god, she needed to see - couldn't move, couldn't breathe…

She tilted her head and saw a Jumper hovering. Ronan, Rodney and John standing by its side, both Ronan and John lowering their weapons.

John did not smile at her.

He dropped his gun to the floor and sprinted to her side, falling to his knees and grasping her hand. She grasped it just as tight, feeling his other hand support her head. He grinned nervously.

'It seems to be a recurring thing with us, me saving you from the Wraith.' His eyes showed extreme worry; he looked back at Ronan and Rodney, yelling something about a stretcher.

She was so cold, she couldn't breathe, could barely see his face – and she wanted to see his face so badly. She coughed again, blood trickling from the side of her mouth.

He lowered his face to her, his mouth brushing her forehead, and his body shielding her protectively.

'You're safe…we'll take you home.'

Teyla squeezed his hand. 'Trees.' She gasped.

He shushed her, stroking her hair again. She heard feet approaching fast.

'It's okay, Teyla…Teyla?'

The world went black.


	9. Rose and Fell

Trials of Faith – Chapter 9

Rose and Fell

'This is Weir declaring a medical emergency, Doctor Beckett to the Jumper Bay.'

Elizabeth watched the Stargate nervously, practically yelling down the microphone strapped to her ear. Major Lorne had left only fifteen minutes ago, and already he had radioed that they were coming home.

'Teyla's in a state ma'am, you best have Carson on stand by.' He had informed her.

'Where is Colonel Sheppard?' Elizabeth asked quickly.

The radio paused. 'He's with Teyla ma'am.'

'Alright, just get home safe.'

She waited, like everyone in the control room. If one of them hurt, they all hurt. So far from home in a galaxy full of danger, you found yourself relying on those around you like they were family. After everything they had been through, they had bonded together closer than any blood relatives ever could. It was something about facing danger in the eye on several occasions and knowing that you were not alone. Like Teyla was not alone. She has her team with her, the way it should be.

Elizabeth began to pace. She was about to yell down the radio to the Major when the Jumper stormed into the room, the Gate shut down and the ship ascended quickly. Elizabeth tore up the stairs to the Jumper Bay where Carson and a team of medics waited anxiously for the Jumper to land.

The door opened and chaos spilled out of the small vehicle.

'She's not breathing!' Was the first desperate moan she heard from John as he quickly lowered himself onto the still form of Teyla already on a stretcher, giving her mouth to mouth and carefully avoiding her ribs.

Carson rushed on, instructing his team to carry her off immediately and take her to the infirmary. He put the ready IV drip and blood bag into her arm directly, carrying out resuscitation procedures on the way.

John, Ronan and Rodney followed closely, all of them looking filthy and yet she could see their skin was pale with sick worry.

Elizabeth jogged to John's side.

'Sheppard!' She called.

He didn't turn to her. 'There's a Wraith Hive on Medda destroying the city. We found Teyla fighting a Wraith, there was a girl in the trees who we brought back with us. Teyla was mumbling…'He paused. 'She wasn't able to say much.'

'Are any of you injured?' She stared at the blood on his mouth, wondering if he had been punched – repeatedly. There was a lot of it.

'It's not mine.' He whispered as they turned into the infirmary, Doctor Beckett snapping into action, ordering Nurses to pump her full of drugs, hooking her up to a monitor. A flat line haunted their eyes.

John couldn't breathe. They had been too late.

He watched her lifeless body, battered and broken. But still beautiful, and strong. Even in death her form gave off a sense of authority and pride, a feeling of warmth he could never live without. Even in death…John shook his head. No. Not dead. Teyla was not dead.

Carson set the defibrillator, cutting away some of the material from above her breasts. The team watched in horror as he was passed a large needle full of a yellow liquid. Adrenaline. He slammed it into her chest. John felt his knees go weak. Rodney and Weir turned away. Ronan watched. Carson pumped the liquid into her heart before withdrawing it, a nurse passing him the panels.

'Clear.' He yelled. Nurses stepped back. Electricity shot through Teyla, she arched and fell back. The line was still flat. The single sound cutting John to pieces.

'No pulse. Charging.' An eternity passed as he waited a few seconds.

Teyla's eyes were closed. She wasn't moving. That's not how she should be.

'Oh god.' Rodney groaned, over come with emotion. Elizabeth put a hand on his arm. John didn't listen.

Rodney was not mourning because Teyla was not dead.

Carson put the panels back on her chest. 'Clear.' Thwack. Body arched and fell. The line was flat. Carson paused to feel her pulse, as though wishing the equipment were wrong. His eyes welled.

John looked at him, his eyes widening.

'No pulse.' Carson glanced at the group, his eyes straying to John.

John stepped forward, menace and agony flooding his voice. 'Do it again.' He breathed.

'Colonel-'

'Again!'

Carson lingered only a moment before charging the panels.

John came to her, touching her hand. It was cold. 'Come on Teyla.'

'Clear.' John stepped back.

They all looked on, knowing that this was it. It was now or never.

Thwack. Arched and fell.

…the tone changed.

The line rose and fell.

'I don't bloody believe it! She's got a pulse!' Carson exclaimed, smiling at the group before turning to a Nurse quickly. 'Prep her for surgery immediately.'

John breathed a moment, closing his eyes. He touched her hand again, taking it in his. He looked for something to say, anything – meaningful or sarcastic. No words came.

Ronan touched his shoulder. He turned to see all of them smiling at him and then looking to the bed, to a body whose chest steadily rose and fell.

'I need to clear her airway and sort out the perforated lung – she may be breathing now, but it could change in a second.' He hoisted a white coat on as Teyla was wheeled into surgery. John ran to the observation room, the team close on his heels.

The hours passed, the day went on. John stayed put in front of the window, leaning against the glass, watching. Ronan paced at the back of the room, Rodney sat, sleeping, his head bowed down on his chest.

Elizabeth walked in holding a tray with coffees. She passed one to Ronan who grunted appreciation. She placed one on the chair next to Rodney for when he woke. She took the last two remaining cups and approached John.

'Hey.' She said gently.

As though coming out of a trance, John shook his head, smiled weakly and held the cup to his chest.

'How you doing?' She asked quietly.

'I'll be better when Teyla is kicking my ass on the training mat again.' John said, no happiness in the comment.

'That could be a while.' Elizabeth watched Beckett, his skilled hands the only thing keeping their friend from death.

'I give it a month, tops. There is no way Teyla could stand doing nothing for any longer then that.' John did grin this time.

'Less.' Ronan said. John turned and smiled.

'Probably.'

Elizabeth smiled, sipping the hot liquid. It kept away the chill, the darkness of the room. She sighed.

'Maybe this isn't the best time, but I need to talk to you. All of you.' John and Ronan looked at her. Rodney snored. 'The girl, that came with you. We can't find her.'

John frowned. 'She disappeared?'

'It's possible in all the chaos that she panicked; it's been quite the day for her. For all of us.' She glanced down at Teyla. 'We need to find her, but before we do-'

'What about the cities sensors?' John asked, turning his attention back to the operation.

'Apparently, she can hide from them.'

That made John pay attention. 'What do you mean she can hide from them?' Ronan joined them at the front.

When they had found her cowering behind the tree, they thought nothing of her. She was another soul to save. And then Teyla's condition worsened and he forgot her completely.

Elizabeth looked at them in turn. 'You better wake Rodney.'

John glanced at Ronan. They both paused. 'Well, I'm not gonna do it.' Ronan rolled his eyes and walked over to the scientist. John turned to Elizabeth. 'He won't hurt Ronan.'

Rodney had been woken and various insults were thrown, and no violence John noticed since Ronan had been the one to nudge him. There had been a moment when Ronan dangled the coffee cup above the sleeping scientist, about to tip the contents onto Mckay's head. Elizabeth and John had spotted this in time. Ronan set the cup down and nudged him – hard. Mckay fell from the chair and shot to his feet, yelling something about 'space leaves.' John smirked and raised his quizzical eyebrow. Insults ensued.

Elizabeth allowed them to enjoy the moment, smiling at her colleagues – her friends. She then turned the conversation down a more serious alley.

The Councilmen of Tolas, four in all, were among the survivors to gather at the gate looking for aid which Atlantis had promptly provided when the Jumper had returned with Teyla. When the Councilmen had heard of Teyla's injury and the strange young woman that had accompanied them, they had insisted on speaking with Doctor Weir in person. They gated to Atlantis and swiftly informed Elizabeth of the situation. Suffice to say, Elizabeth had been less than happy.

The whole situation was disturbing – so many deaths for what could be a false hope. Worlds had placed their whole faith in one young woman with a sketchy past in the belief that she could save them. She had been running, leaving nothing but destruction in her wake, and now she had run to Atlantis. She supposed that if this girl had any chance of discovering who she was and what she was capable of, then there was no better place than Atlantis. Especially since the Ancients had been the ones to bring her people to this galaxy. She would ask Mckay to go through the Ancient database.

Elizabeth told the team this information, knowing that they would all need to understand the situation if they were to help. If this girl could defeat the Wraith, then they would find a way.

John and Ronan were mostly silent except for the occasional remarks on choices people had made; Rodney had been the main problem. She almost wished that he had stayed asleep.

Elizabeth finished and Rodney launched into criticism mode.

'Well, they're all profoundly stupid.' He laughed. 'If I were Teyla, I would have been pissed too, I mean, all those people died for nothing!' He explained matter-of-factly.

'They died for a belief, Rodney.' Elizabeth corrected.

'Oh yes, and we all know how that works out, don't we?' He snapped.

'Mckay-' John warned.

'_Move things with her mind_?' He repeated incredulously. 'Uh, hello! Laws of Physics people! Let's not forget that everything these uneducated people say is impossible.'

John rolled his eyes. Rodney was rarely subtle, even at the best of times.

'I mean, yeah, okay, they're from another galaxy, therefore things could be different over there, but telekinesis? Elizabeth, tell me you threw these nuts back through the gate with strong advice on visiting psychiatrists? If they were smart enough to invent such an occupation, which given their history with the Wraith, you would think it would evolve naturally-'

'Rodney!' Elizabeth yelled. The scientists paused. 'Those nuts are sitting patiently in my office waiting to see the girl.' Rodney rolled his eyes, slapping a hand to his forehead. 'And by the way, we have seen some pretty extraordinary things here in Pegasus. You're saying that there isn't the remotest possibility that this girl has such a power?' She narrowed her eyes fixing him with a stare.

He shuffled.

'The remotest…remotest possibility?' He mumbled. They glared. 'Then no. In my professional opinion, there is no way that a person can move an object with their mind. Not unless some sort of advanced technology were involved which tapped into higher brain functions without reducing the person to a vegetable, and linked them with the heavy sub-space particles of matter the object is made of.' He paused, watching them accepting his answer. 'But then…' His mind strayed.

'What?' John snapped.

'Well, she is an alien. Who's to say how her brain is constructed?' Rodney explained sheepishly. 'We need to find her.' He turned to Elizabeth. 'Run tests.'

'How do you propose we do that since she's gone all Houdini on us?' John asked.

'We could do it the old fashioned way and look.' Rodney snarled.

'Alright, Colonel, I'd like you to organise teams and do a sweep of the city. She is –' she paused and looked at Rodney '- potentially dangerous, and afraid, so approach her with some care.'

John hesitated, his eyes creeping back to the room below. She could see that all of them were reluctant to leave.

'Carson says that the surgery could be another five hours.' She explained gently. 'We'll be in contact via radio; I can inform you of any developments.'

Rodney seemed convinced. 'I'll take a look at the sensors and see what I can do.' He left quickly. Ronan lingered, waiting for Sheppard to make his move.

John looked at Elizabeth, took one last look at Teyla on the table, and left for the armoury.

John had no intention of shooting the girl, unless she started levitating heavy objects in an attempt to squash them all like bugs, then there would be much shooting. But like Elizabeth said, she was probably just afraid. She needed someone to explain things to her.

Rodney had stayed in the control room fiddling with wires below the control interface, confused as to how she could be shielding herself from detection. He was convinced that she had some sort of device on her person and that she wasn't doing it with her mind.

Three teams swept the city while Mckay speculated. One led by John, another by Ronan, and the other by Major Lorne.

John had taken to searching around the control tower, believing that she would not stray far from people. He made it quick, keeping his team jogging. He wanted to find the girl and then get back to Teyla. He could barely concentrate on the search while images of her lifeless body floated through his mind.

'Rodney, have you got those sensors working yet?' He asked, frustration working its impatient little tones into his voice.

The radio was silent for a few seconds before Mckay snapped 'They are working, look, I'm telling you that the trouble isn't coming from our end. We can see you fine.'

'But you can't see Miss moves-things-with-her-brain?' John prodded.

'Apparently not.' The radio was silent once more.

'Colonel? This is Major Lorne.' Sheppard answered immediately.

'Give me some good news, Major.'

'Sorry, Sir. She's not anywhere in the North pier.'

John bowed his head. He did not have time for this, he didn't care if she was this special being or not. He wanted to get back to the observation room.

'Alright. Start on the East pier.' He sighed, signalling for his team to begin moving again.

'Yes sir.'

They continued on.

Ronan had separated from his group; they had gone on their own path while he took his toward the tip of the pier. He liked to hunt alone. There were no distractions, no one else to worry about.

He held his gun loosely at his side, spinning it every now and then. He was not worried about the girl. She may be powerful and he may be stupid for not believing in it, but for once he had to agree with Mckay – the whole thing sounded like a false hope that did nothing more than waste lives.

He thought about Teyla. How she had died and how John had responded, so lost and emotional. Ronan loved Teyla, she was like a sister, and it cut him up inside to see her lying there so helpless. So broken and unresponsive. Teyla was the binds which tied the group together. When she had left the way she did, they had managed, but it had not been the same. They had missed her dearly, and had fought hard to get her back. They didn't expect to get her back like this. Ronan had pictured them walking onto Tolas, seen her beat up a few council members, have Sheppard talk some sense into her before bringing her home. She would be pissed for a few days, but she would most definitely be alive. They would have caught the injury earlier and she would have been fine.

Ronan pictured the scene below him, Teyla on the table, her chest had been opened and Beckett was playing around with parts. Right now, she was fighting for her life, and he wanted to be there fighting with her. And so did Sheppard by the sound of his voice when he spoke to Mckay and Lorne on the radio.

There was more there. More than a brother/sister relationship that he and Teyla had. Ronan could see it even if everyone else was blind. He had always been able to see things sooner than others, but that was because he stopped and looked, waited, and was patient until he found something he had never seen before. He knew something was there, and when he saw it, he would take action. It was how he lived through being a Runner. The Wraith were all about the killing and feeding, but Ronan was a dangerous creature for he had nothing to lose. They always knew where to find him because of the beacon they had placed in him, and yet they still seemed totally blind. Superior beings? More like utterly dependant on technology and stupidly neglecting their instincts. Ronan's instincts had served him well. They would tell him where the Wraith were, they told him that John and Teyla were more than friends – if they would ever admit to it– and they also told him that this girl they were after was close. Very close.

Ronan tensed, slowing his pace. The long corridor in front had many doors on either side, the left lead to another corridor with more rooms. Down the end, it stopped, the tip of the pier. It was a large balcony. They were three levels up, so it looked over the first level which extended out into the sea. She was on that balcony.

He thought over his options. Stick the gun in her face and demand that she follow him to the infirmary to be checked out, or talk to her calmly offering comfort and support. The third option was calling Sheppard and saying that he found her and that he should come and be all caring and nice. Well, he couldn't do that. She was a girl, and he didn't need Sheppard's help on that. He wouldn't be comforting or caring, so that left him with the sticking of the gun in her face, which he also knew wasn't going to be the right option. So that left him nowhere.

Ronan approached the balcony with options one and two in mind.

He stood by the doorway, glancing at the horizon as the Sun was setting. His gun by his side, he slid out onto the balcony.

She stood against the railing, her arms folded. Long blonde hair trailing down to her back fluttered in the wind. Her dress was thin, showing the curves. It also showed tears and dirt. It had once been a pale blue, he thought, but now it had seen nothing but mud and dust and blood. Her feet were bare, dusty, with cuts. She couldn't have been older than twenty five.

Ronan kept both of his hands on the gun but did not raise it. He would not underestimate her.

She sniffed turning to look at him. The first thing he saw was bright blue eyes, unnaturally bright, staring at him through tears of sorrow. Her face was streaked with dirt and blood, handsome cheekbones and bow lips lifted slightly in a weak smile.

'That will not be necessary.' She shook her head and then turned back to the dusk. 'I will not harm you.'

Ronan lifted an eyebrow.

'How do I know?' He asked, keeping his hands on his gun. 'Just met you - and some of the things people say about you warn me to stay close to a weapon.'

'Did these people not also tell you that I am on your side?' She cocked her head, not looking at him, but smiling anyway.

'So.' He paused. 'Are you evil?'

She laughed out loud, turning her back on the horizon.

'I think I am.' She studied him. 'Borus would tell me that I was something wonderful.'

Ronan went right on by asking who Borus was. 'Something?'

She nodded. 'Mmmh…not human, at least, not completely.'

She looked sadly at her hand, as though willing it to sprout a mouth and tell her what it was made of.

'You have a name?' He asked, taking a hand from his gun.

'I did.' She said. 'People call me Astra now.'

'Why change it?'

'I didn't.'

Silence. He did not sense that she was a threat. She wasn't right, but she wasn't about to use her supposed telekinetic powers to throw him from the balcony.

'Do you have a name, or do people mark you by your intimidating appearance?' She asked, unafraid of the man before her. He was tall, strong, moved like a warrior and was straight to the point. He reminded her of Borus, except this man was younger, spoke alot more – and he was far more attractive.

Ronan grinned at the comment. 'Ronan.'

She smiled. 'Ronan.' Astra paused. 'I like this name.'

Ronan watched her – she was interesting, the mystery of her made her all the more intriguing.

'Weir says you're afraid of this place.' He stated, trying in his own subtle way to ease her mind.

'No.' She shook her head immediately. 'Atlantis is beautiful, just as it was in my dreams. But there are many things to be afraid of Ronan.' She paused, walking toward him. 'Of people I do not know…of the Wraith…of what I am supposed to be capable of.' She looked into his large brown eyes and felt safe all of a sudden. His kindness was cloaked by his warrior instincts telling him that she may be more than she seemed. She understood. It was the sign of a good warrior not to be lead astray by a pretty girl and to focus on the problem at hand. 'I am curious, Ronan, as to what it is you fear. I imagine that it cannot be much.'

Ronan looked down at her. 'The Wraith destroyed my home; I fear nothing because I have nothing to lose.'

Astra nodded. 'Then this is something we have in common.'

She smiled gently, Ronan stared back, unaware of what was happening exactly.

'You need to be checked out by some Doctors, meet some people.' Ronan explained.

She looked down and smiled. 'Yes, I thought as much. Who is the leader of Atlantis?' She asked.

'Weir.' He stated.

Astra blinked. 'That is a very short name for a leader – does he not have a title?'

'Doctor Elizabeth Weir is female.' Ronan corrected, turning toward the door, signalling for her to follow.

'She has medical skill?' Astra asked.

'No.'

'Then why is she known as 'Doctor'?'

'It's a human thing. I didn't ask.'

Astra smiled and nodded once more, the action was beginning to make him wonder again. It was like she knew, understood. Younger than he and yet she seemed wiser.

'Colonel Sheppard is the military Commander.' He informed.

'Yes, this I guessed. He is very distraught about your friend's injury.' She looked ahead into the dark corridor. 'She saved my life, I am in her debt.'

'Teyla will tell you that you owe her nothing.' Ronan pocketed his weapon. 'She has fought the Wraith all her life, she understands what you represent, even though it may be a lie.'

Astra stopped walking, Ronan continued and turned when he noticed that she was no longer by her side.

'You do not believe that I possess such abilities?' She asked coldly.

'Do you?' Ronan pinned her with a glare. It was the million dollar question.

'I do not know.' She continued walking. 'I am different to others. I sense things, I see things. I have been called strange many times, even cursed.'

Ronan raised an eyebrow. 'Do you ever think about the worlds that are destroyed because of you?'

She stopped again, her anger much more noticeable. She shook her head as though he had smacked her in the face.

'Yes.' She growled. 'Constantly.' Tears welled in her eyes. 'I would gladly give myself to the Wraith to save all of those worlds, and the many more that are to come!'

'Why don't you?' He asked, slightly annoyed.

'Because I have been told by others that I mustn't, that if there is the slightest chance that I can defeat them, that I must stay alive.' She stormed down the corridor. 'At first I didn't have a choice! Borus kidnapped me, kept me hidden. By the time I had escaped, I learnt that many worlds had been destroyed in the effort to find me. The only thing I focus on now, is not allowing their deaths to be in vein!' She turned on him quickly so that he came close enough to almost topple over her. 'There is something inside of me, but I do not know what. If I learn that it is nothing more than a stupid girls hope to please a galaxy of frightened people, then I will give myself to the Wraith!'

Ronan stared down, eyebrow raised. She had quite the temper for one so small. He liked it.

'Do you always speak your mind so bluntly?' She asked, her temper not yet cooled.

'Yes.'

She smiled slightly, more out of frustration than anything else. 'Wonderful.'

Ronan took her arm and led her down the corridor.

He put a hand to his ear to turn on his radio. 'Sheppard. I've got the girl; we're going to the Observation Room.'

Ronan paused, and when the Colonel did not answer, he raised his hand again. 'Sheppard.'

'Ronan this is Mckay!' It was Rodney, and he sounded out of breath. 'We read you! Something's happened in surgery! We're on our way there now!'

Ronan cast Astra a dark look and sprinted down the corridor, the girl following him closely.


	10. Progress

Trials of Faith – Chapter 10

Progress.

Ronan charged into the observation room with Astra on his heels. He ran to the window and stared down. Sheppard and Elizabeth were on the side whilst Carson worked furiously to get Teyla's heart started up again. Mckay was in the corner of the observation room, he nodded at Ronan before glancing at the pretty – filthy – girl standing behind him.

'How did-?' Ronan began.

'Don't know.' Mckay answered, his eyes glued on Teyla and Carson. The defibrillator had come out to play again. John stepped closer, his eyes searching Teyla again, willing her to breathe.

Carson yelled for them to clear and he shocked her. She arched and fell. No pulse.

'Isn't there anything you can do?' Rodney snapped at the newcomer. She stared at him wide eyed.

'And what I could I do for her? I have no medical training, I have nothing to offer in this situation!' Astra turned to look at Carson pumping his hands up and down on Teyla's chest.

'You're suppose to be all power-having!' Rodney yelled.

'Mckay.' Ronan warned. 'There's nothing she can do.'

'Well-' Rodney bretahed. 'Fine. Great start.' He snapped, putting his hands on the glass as he stared down.

Thunk. Electricity shot through her, she arched and fell. She had a pulse.

'Right, let's get this sorted.' Carson said to the medical team, hurrying back to finish the job on her chest.

John breathed heavily; Ronan could see it from here. He looked ill. Elizabeth stroked his arm indicating for him to leave. He was reluctant to do so. Elizabeth whispered something in his ear and he looked up at the Observation room. Astra took a step back, not liking the dark look he cast her.

'This is Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Elizabeth Weir?' She asked.

Ronan nodded, turning away from the scene below.

Astra didn't like it. Sheppard hadn't appeared happy at all. Understandable, since his friend was on the brink of death, but that look told her all she wanted to know. He blamed her. Teyla was on deaths door because of her. If the Wraith hadn't attacked Tolas looking for her, Teyla would not be on that table, fighting to breathe. She stayed close to Ronan.

The man in the corner cleared his throat; he folded his arms and looked at Ronan expectantly.

Ronan rolled his eyes and turned to Astra. 'This is Mckay, he's a scientist.'

'Eloquently put Ronan, thank you.' Rodney slumped, before walking forward and offering his hand. She was disgustingly filthy, but she was also pretty and apparently powerful. So if he could not piss her off today, that would be a good start.

Astra looked at his hand, not understanding what he was doing.

'You shake it.' He said. 'It's a greeting where I come from.'

Astra watched his hand.

'It is not moving.' She said.

Ronan smiled and Mckay withdrew his hand. 'That's not what I meant.'

Astra tried her best. 'Well, I am Astra.' She thrust her hand out and shook it. Rodney stared before using his own hand to link with hers and then shaking it slower.

'Astra – mh, nice, it's Ancient, means 'stars.' Very fitting.' He released her grip and wiped his hand on his trousers. She smiled warmly, glancing at Ronan.

'You are a Scientist?' She asked.

'Yes, yes I am. I see to it that Atlantis is in working order and because of my extensive knowledge on all thing science and Ancient; I have been able to modify a lot of the technology to suit our needs. Also, I am an essential team member because of that extensive knowledge and am known for saving everyone from extreme peril at the very last minute.' He smiled proudly.

Astra blinked.

'He's good at fixing stuff.' Ronan translated. Clearly Astra was not ready to deal with Mckay babble just yet. Mckay gave him an exasperated look.

'So…this would be our little Saviour.' A male voice said from the doorway.

The group turned to see Sheppard and Weir standing in the doorway. Weir walked forward, offering her hand. Astra took it and shook gently, glancing at Mckay with a slight air of pride.

'Welcome to Atlantis. I'm Doctor Weir.' She smiled.

'I am Astra.' She liked this woman. She was warm, commanding, a person she could trust. 'Please, is Teyla Emmagan going to heal?'

Weir glanced down. 'Carson is the best; I believe that she'll pull through.'

Astra smiled, nodding. 'Do you know of the situation, Doctor Weir?'

'Yes, but not as much as I'd like to know.' Weir offered her a seat. Astra sat. 'We know the basics.'

'Then you know as much as I.' Astra informed.

Weir seemed slightly put out, she wanted to ask her so much, but judging from her appearance she needed a damn good bath and a set of clean clothes.

'Astra, would you meet with me later to talk over some things. We have some guests I believe that you know, they are very eager to see you again.' Weir stood. 'Maybe John could show you to a room-?'

'I'll do it.' Ronan stepped forward. He had sensed the Colonel's attitude and decided that leaving him alone with her while he was in such a mood was not wise. John remained silent, watching the new comer, expressionless.

'Alright Ronan.' Weir was surprised, as was Rodney. This was usually the sort of thing John did, Ronan never offered, ever. He wasn't exactly Social Secretary. 'He'll find you some clean clothes, some food, and maybe if you would like to rest-?'

'If I am to stay here, your minds must be put to ease. I will not rest.' Astra informed. 'Thank you for your offer of clothes.' She glanced down at herself knowing that she must look terrible. 'I appreciate it.' She grinned sheepishly.

Weir smiled again and looked at Ronan.

'Come on.' He led her out of the room. Astra paused slightly as she went past Sheppard. He did not look at her.

Weir noticed this. 'John?'

He walked to the glass window and took a seat, saying nothing.

Weir glanced at Rodney who shared the same look of concern.

Ronan had not lingered in the room with her but waited outside while Astra cleaned and changed. He could hear her moving in side, humming some tune he did not know. Perhaps he was listening too hard. He leant against the wall opposite her door and began to occupy himself with other things – checking his hands, playing with his hands, fidgeting with his hands – anything to distract him from listening too closely.

Ronan almost hurt his neck from looking up so quickly when her door opened. He raised his eyebrows in surprise stepping forward.

'Will I do?' She asked, presenting herself.

Astra had come out of the room sparkling compared to the way that she had entered it. Clean fair skin, shiny blonde hair, combed and tied back into a long pony tail. She had dressed her self in a blank tank top and blue combat trousers with black boots. She had been pretty before, but without the mud and blood, she was beautiful. Ronan stared at her for a moment before straying to her eyes – a crystal blue. Definitely alien. They shined unnaturally, studying him, looking him up and down while he did the same to her.

'Not bad.' He grunted, turning from her and walking down the corridor.

'Well I'm so glad that I can please you.' She joked, his reaction much of what she had expected.

'Weir's waiting in the meeting room with the rest of the team. You're gonna get grilled.' Ronan gave her a sidelong glance.

'Yes.' She said simply. 'You will be there?' She asked hopefully.

'Yeah.' Ronan smiled slightly, keeping it to himself.

'And Colonel Sheppard will be there also.' It was not a question, it was a statement of a fact that she was not looking forward to.

Ronan could hear the tension in her voice. He did not know what would happen, but he felt sure that he would be there to stop it.

When they wandered into the oddly shaped room, six people stood from their places around the oddly shaped table. The first Astra saw was Weir, who once again welcomed her with a warm smile. Rodney sat next to her, and a few seats away sat Sheppard, sitting alone. He had not stood.

'I hope you found everything alright?' She asked.

'I did, thank you for allowing me a moment to freshen up.' Astra replied, in the same polite manner. Weir nodded.

'I believe you know these gentle men?' She extended an arm to four people dressed differently from the rest, sitting across from them.

Astra smiled widely, hurrying forward to take the hands of the closest person. Councilman Jardus smiled in the same joyous manner.

'Councilmen!' She exclaimed. 'It is wonderful to see you again!'

Jardus, Yeda, Deener and Krastan smiled with relief and hope, seeing her putting them at ease.

Jardus squeezed her hands. 'When Doctor Weir informed us of the situation on Medda, we feared the worse. But here you are! Safe!'

Astra nodded. 'Safe. Yes.' She paused. 'And here you are, so few…' The smiled faded from her face.

'I am afraid that the Wraith has taken the rest of the Council, but many people still remain on Tolas! It was a large city; there were many places to hide.' He sounded hearty.

'It'll also take many years to rebuild.' Sheppard commented, fiddling with a pen on the table.

'With the help you have given us, and with our own people's expertise, we will find our way.' Krastan insisted.

The group sat, Astra taking her place by Jardus and Ronan seated next to her. John narrowed his eyes.

'Lady,' Yeda said, gaining her attention. 'I am sorry to hear about Borus.' Astra looked to the floor for a moment, putting on a brave smile and nodding. 'He was a good man and he will be sorely missed.'

'Thank you, Yeda.' She said quietly. 'And please, call me Astra.'

The group of Tolasians smiled and nodded.

Deener spoke. 'This is your true name?'

'No, but it was given to me by Borus. The girl before Astra no longer exists.' It was said kindly, but with a strength that certainty knew.

There was a short pause as old friends regarded each other with knowing smiles. Weir glanced at Rodney and Sheppard with a half smile before getting to work.

'Well, where to begin?' Elizabeth leant forward in her chair.

'The start is always an excellent place.' Rodney said, slightly condescendingly. Weir gave a small glare out of the corner of her eye. 'No, really. ' He said quickly, casting her a nervous grin.

'A wise suggestion Doctor Mckay.' Astra smiled. 'The beginning of my new life.' She stated leaning forward. 'The Wraith had come to my planet to cull their human herd, one of their usual stops to feed. They came in darts and collected people before moving on. I was one such person.'

It had been cold she remembered, dark and gloomy. They had huddled in a small room. A cell. They waited for them to come and take them, to wrap them in cocoons to be fed upon. To sit in this room meant that life was over. Astra could sense it in their fear, their total loss of hope. She saw it in their face and how they held onto their loved ones. Twenty altogether in this room, there would be more like it close by.

Astra looked at the people she would be spending her last moments with and bit back tears, knowing that her Mother would have told her to be strong. Some were alone like her, others in small groups. They would die together. But her eyes fell on a man standing by the doorway, as though he were waiting for them to come and take him, no one else dared venture so close to the door. He was tall and broad, middle-aged, his face full of silent sorrow.

'It was Borus.' Astra said. 'He had been taken as well. He had lost his family only two weeks before and then travelled to my planet in hope of starting over. When the Wraith came, he did not even run.' She glanced at Mckay as he rolled his eyes, knowing that he would have ran for all he was worth if their positions had been reversed.

The Wraith came. Two with masks and one without. Their leader wore a black coat, the ghostly white hair flowing around its shoulders. Its eyes were in the cell before its body, it stretched a hand out of sight toward the side of the door, and the webbed bars snapped back. The people cowered. Borus stood in its path. The Wraith glided in, towering over the human defying to fear him. He snarled.

Borus narrowed his eyes.

The Wraith leant forward, smelling him. Then its eyes flickered over his shoulder, resting on the young girl sitting directly behind him. Her star blue eyes widened as she realised they were looking at her, but she did not draw back in fear.

Astra was not afraid of these creatures, if anything she was more intrigued by them. She kept this thought to herself. She hated them. They had taken her own family from her years before. But truly, she was not afraid. She could feel their menace consume the room, had felt them approaching before she even saw them. She raised her eyebrow at him.

'Bring them both.' It rasped, the guards stepped in; already knowing who he had meant was to be taken.

People screamed and moved out of their way. Borus did not struggle, he walked with them. Astra stood and walked also.

She left the people in that room, crying, calling her true name and wishing her well in the afterlife. People she knew.

'I do not know if any of my people had survived, I never returned home.' Astra shed no tears at these memories. She had seen them so often. 'The Wraith took us to a large chamber where there sat a female with flaming red hair.'

The masked Wraith forced both of them on their knees and stood behind each of them, the maskless Wraith growling at the female before turning and leaving. She watched them, flicking her head between them. Graceful, haunting, she rose and came toward them. Her voice like a thousand lost souls crying in the dark.

'You are in mourning; you walked here freely giving no resistance.' She trailed a long talon down Borus's face. He did not look away. He did not react in any manner. The Wraith paused, gliding to Astra.

'I smell no fear on you. But what I do sense is that you are not of this world, nor any other we have encountered.' She clamped her hand under Astra's chin. Astra stared into the black pits willing her to obey. She would not. 'Where do you come from?'

Astra frowned. She spoke nonsense. The planet she had culled was her home, she had lived there for her entire life, she had been born there.

'Rise.' The Wraith rasped, her voice echoing throughout the room.

Astra felt a strange sensation. The Wraith was some how trying to control her, to force her to stand, to force her to speak.

'No.' She said.

The Wraith looked momentarily surprised. 'You will rise.' She lifted her hand trying to draw her up. Astra fought with everything she had and she did not rise.

'Where do you come from?' The Wraith repeated.

'The world you have destroyed.' Astra spat.

'No!' It yelled. 'You are not one of them – not human.' It paused. 'I can taste it in the air.' She glared down at her. 'I can see it in your eyes.'

Borus looked at her side-on. He could see her eyes, unusually bright. Could see the defiance in her expression. He grinned.

The Wraith backhanded him and sent him flying.

'No!' Astra yelled, quickly jumping to her feet and kicking the female back . The two Wraith behind grabbed both her arms and hauled her to her knees once more.

The female growled. 'Stronger than a human. Faster.' She advanced. 'From where do you come?' It screamed.

'Far from here.' A voice said over her shoulder.

A Wraith in a long purple coat approached her. He had a greenish tinge to his skin, not the blue most Wraith had. He had been off of the ship, out of the gloom and into the light too many times.

'You dare interrupt me?' The female snarled. The other Wraith approached with a pad in his hand. He cast the girl a wary look. Astra frowned.

'I have information on our guest.' He stopped in front of her.

'He told her that they had found a tablet in one of their cullings, on a planet on the other side of our galaxy.' Astra informed, the rapt attention of the room unchanging, except for the rhythm of Sheppard's pen being tapped onto the table. 'It had been hidden in an Ancient Facility which they had discovered. It told them of my people who had been brought to this galaxy by the Ancients when my people had no hope of defeating an enemy in their own home. It told them that I was…special.' Astra paused, uncomfortable with the use of the term.

'You are indeed special Astra, there can be no argument of that.' Yeda encouraged. Astra smiled weakly.

'We'll see about that.' Sheppard looked up at her, ignoring the glares he received form the rest of the room.

She in turn ignored the comment and continued.

'The Wraith believed that I was a threat, that I had the power inside of me to hurt them. Of course, Borus had been listening intently to the Wraith Scientist, and he made decision.'

The Wraith guards fell to the ground, releasing Astra. Borus pulled two long daggers which he had concealed in his boots out from their backs. He flung one at the female, it sliced through her hand as she used it as a shield. In one quick motion he used the other to swipe it across her face, and then kicked her into the scientist. Both fell to the floor. Borus grabbed Astra and ran from the room.

They fled down the corridors, Borus pulling on her arm, almost tugging it out of the socket. He knew the Wraith ship so well, he knew exactly where to go and when to hide. They sped onto a large platform which held the Wraith darts and he let go of her arm.

'I am Borus.' He said, looking at her expectantly. She said nothing, only gaped. 'You are what I have been searching for and I must take you to safety. I will explain later. Wait here.' He clambered up one of the darts and sat in the cockpit. Astra watched as the Wraith alarms screamed throughout the ship. Borus raised the dart and collected her with the beam, speeding out of the ship and heading to the nearest gate.

'He was a skilled Warrior and had much experience with the Wraith. He had defected from an army with his family many years ago, but the Wraith still managed to destroy everything he held dear.' Astra paused, remembering his face. 'He took me straight to the planet that the Scientist had spoken of. He recognised it because he had been sent there once on a mission. He would not tell me much. They had translated Ancient Runes telling them the story of my people and left only with that story. The Ancient Facility would not allow them to enter, and so they were unable to find anything more.' Astra glanced at Weir who was listening intently. 'I saw for myself what was written, I could not believe my eyes. My mother and father had both said that I was gifted with a wonderful past. They had lied to me; they died early and never had the chance to explain.' She twiddled with her fingers. Ronan watched them, then looked at her eyes, full of sadness. 'I knew they would search. They would look for me, and nothing would stand in their way. I told Borus to take me back to them, that way people would not die. But he did not. He kept me on that planet close to a month. By the time he took me to an inhabited planet, I learnt that the Wraith had already killed hundreds of thousands.' She paused. 'Borus said that the only thing I could do now was to fight in their memory, and until I knew how to fight them, that I should run. That was almost six months ago.' She leant back in her chair. 'We ran from world to world, some were destroyed and some were not. Tolas was the only planet that I had stayed on for close to three weeks, my longest stay.' She smiled slightly at the Councilmen, Jardus grinned with pride. John glared. 'When the Wraith came, Borus took me to Medda. Hid me in the caves. Hours later, he went to get some food for us. He did not return.' She choked, took a moment and continued. 'The Wraith had come quickly, I waited for him, but Teyla arrived-' John looked up at this. '-she told me that she was a friend and that we must leave. I believed her.'

Astra stopped, watching the room. These memories were painful, but right now, what these people thought of her would determine her future.

'Well, that was a very full account.' Rodney shifted in his seat. 'How did you deflect the sensors from reading your life sign? Our sensors were completely in the dark about your whereabouts.'

Astra paused. 'I do not know.'

'Oh really?' John sat up in his chair, taking the pen fully into his tight fist.

'It was not intentional. I merely ran to find a place to clear my head; the balcony I found had a view of the setting sun. It was peaceful. I did not mean to cause trouble.' She shook her head at Doctor Weir who nodded in understanding.

'Don't suppose that's something you've said to the Tolasians yet?' John growled. 'Or the Athosians? Or any of the other worlds which were completely annihilated because of your non-existent power?'

'John-' Elizabeth breathed, knowing that he was hurting but she hadn't expected him to be so angry at her. At the end of the day, the Wraith were responsible for all of it.

'Oh come on Elizabeth! She doesn't even have these damn powers, millions of people have died, and she hasn't even had the guts to turn around and tell the survivors that she's sorry!'

'That's enough Colonel!' Weir joined John in standing.

'No Doctor Weir, the Colonel is correct.' The Tolasians gaped at her. 'I have not apologised to any of the worlds for the pain I have caused them.'

'You see?' John extended a frustrated hand at the young woman watching him with patience.

'I did not apologise because I did not believe that they would want me to.' John was about to yell something when she cut him off. 'Please Colonel, tell me what I would say to all of those people, to a city of twenty thousand reduced to three hundred, to a Mother cradling the body of a lifeless child, willing it to breathe and live and play and grow.' She fixed him with an icy stare, her voice commanding and confident. She had already thought this through. 'I did not apologise because words are a useless weapon to fight such devastation and grief.'

John fixed her with an angry glare of his own, his brown eyes burning with a passionate understanding. 'It would be a good place to start.' He breathed.

Weir and Rodney looked between them uncomfortably while the Council members looked angry and frightened all at he same time.

'Besides, has running actually done you any good yet? Have you even tried to access those abilities to make sure that all of those deaths counted for something?' John snarled loudly, still standing, pointing the pen at her.

'I have made a little progress.' She answered calmly.

All of them turned to her in surprise.

'What kind of progress?' John asked firmly.

Her bright blue eyes flashed almost mischievously, and John felt the pen being tugged from his hand, saw it fly across the room, and land in her open palm.

'That kind of progress.'

They gaped.

John, without taking his eyes from the pen in her hand, turned to Rodney slightly, mouth open.

'Rodney. What was it you said about telekinesis being impossible?' He asked slowly.

Rodney stared, mouth imitating a goldfish. 'Did I say that?'

John nodded slowly as Rodney climbed over the table and approached the centre of the room. He stuck his hand out and waved it up and down across the path that the pen had flown.

Astra raised an eyebrow.

Rodney gaped. 'Just checking.'


	11. An instrument to be controlled

Trials of Faith – Chapter 11

An instrument to be controlled.

'Cool.' Ronan raised his eyebrows as Astra set the pen back down on the table. He was impressed.

'Well, she obviously has some…talent, or another…still, I would like to run some tests, see if we can't shed a little more light onto what exactly it is that lets you…do that.' Rodney poked his chin out, expecting his orders to be carried out.

'As long as Astra doesn't mind.' Elizabeth smiled, her breathing a little fast from the excitement.

'She is the one! She will save us!' Jardus praised.

Astra looked extremely uncomfortable. Ronan seeing this stood.

'Do you need to ask her anything else?' He turned to Weir who shook her head.

'We should talk later on what we can do for you. At some point, I want to have this planet checked out, see if we can find out why the Wraith were so interested in an Ancient Facility and if they have taken anything of any great importance.' Weir glanced at Astra. 'Do you know the symbols of the planet?'

Astra nodded. 'I believe so, yes. I would ask, Doctor Weir, that I might be able to join those who venture there. I would very much like to know what is inside the facility.'

Weir smiled slightly. 'Of course, for now, we'll wait on Teyla's surgery. Maybe you and Rodney could look over the Ancient Database for any information on your people?'

Rodney glanced at her. 'Tests?'

'Only if she's comfortable.' Weir reminded.

'I am. I have never been to a world with such technology; I have little knowledge on who or what I am. Anything you could reveal, I would appreciate.' She nodded at Rodney who smiled and turned away to collect notes from his table. It appeared that he had warmed to her more now that she was clean and better dressed.

Astra glanced at Ronan who indicated for them to leave. She stood, the Councilmen doing the same and following them out. Rodney was close behind. Elizabeth watched John sitting in his chair.

'Well, that was bracing.' She said kindly.

John sounded his agreement, but did not look at her.

'It's not her fault that Teyla was hurt, John.' She watched him closely, knowing that he could blow any minute. He looked up at her.

'Yeah.' He said, standing. 'Maybe.' He knew she wasn't. 'But I still think there's something not all that right about her.'

Weir grinned glancing at the pen. 'No kidding.'

'What will you do now?' Astra asked, Yeda walking at her side.

The other Council members trailed behind with Ronan and Rodney, all of them sensing that she wanted a moment alone with the Athosian.

'The Tolasians have offered for me to stay and rebuild with them, but I feel the need to rejoin my people on the mainland. It is a time when we must all be together to fight the sorrow.' He said sadly, looking to the floor.

'Understandable. I would like to travel to the mainland if I may? Teyla said that there would be some people there who might help me to find something of myself.' Astra folded her arms.

'You are more than welcome. We will do what we can, but I doubt it will be much.' Yeda glanced at a group of people in the corner as they entered the lunch hall, all of them just learning who these strangers were through whisper and rumour.

'You have done so much already.' Astra said quietly. 'Would it make a difference? If I were to apologise to you?'

Yeda smiled weakly. 'Astra, you have nothing to apologise for. You did not kill any of those people. The Wraith did this, just as they have always done.'

She found little comfort in his words, but it was enough to silence her for now.

'The Councilmen and I will return to Tolas, I must collect my family, and they must begin to salvage what is left.' He turned to her, smiling kindly, he lowered his head down and she lowered hers so that their foreheads touched. It was the Athosians way of saying goodbye; she liked it ever so much. It was personal. He stood and squeezed her arms. 'The best of luck Astra, I will see you soon.'

She said her farewells to the other Councilmen, all wishing her the best in destroying the Wraith. She felt numb, cold, tired. So many people depended on her.

'Well, if we have some lunch and then I can take you down to the lab, or the infirmary, and we'll begin running a whole bunch of tests.' Mckay said chirpily, bounding over to the counter and searching for an evening meal. Ronan watched him mumble something under his breath about the standards of food at the counter.

'He can be handy in a situation, but other than that, he's just a pain.' Ronan smirked at Astra as she sat. 'Are you hungry?'

No. She wasn't. But she knew that she needed to eat, she hadn't eaten for over a day. There was an emptiness in her that told her eating was pointless. But the look in Ronan's eyes told her that she had to eat something. He would not take no for an answer. He had not asked whether or not she had wanted anything, he had asked what she had wanted.

'I'll have whatever you think is best.' She smiled. Ronan nodded and sauntered over to the counter.

The room was large with many tables and chairs, there was a small group in the corner eating and drinking. They wore blue T-shirts and seemed to be in deep conversation.

She felt tired and wondered how long the tests would take. She needed to sleep, badly. The events of the last two days had worn her down. The events of the last six months had worn her down if truth be told, but she couldn't afford to give up now. She smiled quickly as Rodney and Ronan sat opposite her. The strange little man tucked in to some sort of reddish dish with a delightful aroma. Ronan placed a dish of the same sort in front of her with another interesting smell; it had some sort of a yellowish sauce. He had gotten a large sandwich with all the trimmings.

'What is this meal?' She asked.

'Carbonara.' Rodney explained, taking another huge mouthful.

'And your dish?'

'Bolognaise.'

She smiled, unsure of what to do with it exactly. The utensil shaped at a pitch fork was clearly for winding the long strands around the prongs. She did so and took a small mouthful. Ronan paused, waiting.

'This is remarkable.' She said. He continued eating.

'You should be here on a Sunday. We get a large meat with all the trimmings. All this stuff is trivial in comparison, I mean that dish is beyond gross, it's like chewing plastic, believe me. But then you have no idea what that is and so for you, it probably would taste pretty good. And don't let me get started on the risotto, I mean the rice is all hard and-'

'Mckay.' Ronan interrupted. 'Let her eat.'

Rodney drooped. Astra grinned at him, his eyes mirroring the humour.

'Fine. She can eat.' Mckay took another mouthful. 'So how did you do that? With the pen?'

Ronan groaned and his head wilted. Astra laughed.

'I do not know Doctor. I think it and it happens. The problem being that I cannot levitate anything bigger than your…pen.' She did not know of the device.

'Mh, so, you think it and it happens.' He paused. 'Your people didn't undergo a sort of technological phase where you experimented with fusing your bodies with machines, did they?'

'I do not believe so. The runes on the planet said that they did not need technology to help them as their abilities served all of their purposes.' Astra enjoyed their company, it felt normal. She was not hiding in caves or hidden rooms. She was in the light. She was safe.

'Mh, well, the test should confirm that.' Mckay continued eating, asking more questions.

Astra and Ronan also continued eating, stealing glances of amusement at any chance they could get.

Teyla had emerged from surgery and an exhausted Carson had plopped in the chair beside her. She had been hooked to numerous machines.

John held her hand, sitting next to her and watching her face.

'She can breathe on her own, we were lucky that the rib hadn't made a huge mess, but enough to cause her to almost drown in her own blood.' He caught the look from Sheppard and moved swiftly on. 'I've set the bone as best I could, it won't break off and risk puncturing her lung again. She'll be tender for weeks to come, but she'll be back to full health in no time.' Carson said merrily, bags under his eyes.

'Thanks Doc.' John said. 'Why don't you get some rest? I'll keep an eye on her.'

'Aye, I've got a bed behind me desk over there. I'll sleep here for the next few nights until we're sure that she's in the clear.' Carson hesitated. 'She'll be out for the night Colonel; I've got two Nurses in tonight to make sure she'll be fine.'

John nodded. 'Thanks Carson, but I think that I'm gonna stay here.'

Beckett nodded, smiling slightly, and then wandered to the bed behind his desk and fell asleep immediately.

John leaned over her, stroking her hand. He swept a stray piece of hair from her face and lightly kissed her fore head. He stared at her for a few seconds, wanting to see her large soulful brown eyes.

He sat down and let go of her hand folding his arms across his chest.

'You really piss me off, you know that?' He said to her. 'First you run off into danger without telling me and you get hurt, then you blame me for it, then you run off again with intention of never coming back and you don't even say goodbye, and then you get yourself into a mess of trouble with the Wraith and I have to come save your ass!' He tried to keep his voice light, not to yell at her or to wake Carson. 'If you weren't so damn stubborn all the time, you'd see that we are here for you and that you're not alone.' He paused, leaning forward and taking her hand. 'You're not alone, Teyla. I'm here. With you. Talking at you while you're asleep and you have no idea what I am saying which means I'll have to repeat it when you wake up.' He smiled slightly.

She was here and she was alive. For the moment, he was okay. When she woke up however, he knew that he would be imparting some of the ol' Sheppard wisdom with her stubborn ass.

She had been poked, prodded, jabbed, pinched and probed and she had very little patience left. Morning was not far away, and she had much to do, but still the scientist insisted on running his tests. Taking readings and pictures, asking her to lie and stay still, taking her blood into a tube – even cutting off some of her hair and looking at it under a large machine he called 'microscope.' He had been 'mmhing' and 'aahing' and spouting a lot of technical nonsense far beyond her understanding, asking her endless questions. She had been very cooperative; she hoped that he could see that. But she was about ready to take this microscope and whack him over the head with it.

Ronan had stayed the whole time, offering her some distraction from the boredom and frustration. Throwing jokes and insults in unfinished sentences. He was also starting to get crabby. She hoped he would break before she did so that she didn't seem awful to Mckay.

'Right…I just want to run one more test. It's the last one I promise.' He hurried around the lab and Ronan gritted his teeth.

'You said that an hour ago.'

'Well, a few more things came up, I mean, she is originally from another galaxy – there's a lot of stuff I need to do. A little patience will benefit all.' He snapped, continuing with his typing on the laptop.

'It is approaching dawn, may we not continue this at another-' She began politely.

'I get it, you're tired, so am I. But your not the one who has to concentrate on all of this, you get to sit there and do nothing.' He snapped, Ronan casting him a warning look.

'Yes Doctor Mckay, as I have done for hours…and hours…and hours…and hours…'She said firmly, willing the Scientist to meet her half way.

'It'll just take a little while longer…' His attention was completely on the laptop. He was not listening. She hopped off the table. 'Where are you going?' He asked quickly.

'To sleep, I may be from another galaxy, but as any creature, I require rest.'

Ronan stood beside her, quite ready to leave as well.

'But I am almost-'

'Doctor Mckay. I can rest, or I can stay here and practice floating pens around the room at great velocities. I am afraid that I cannot control them very well when I am tired, they may get stuck places.' She added menacingly.

Rodney caught her drift and snapped the laptop shut. 'Yes, well, goodnight.'

Astra nodded, Ronan walked her to her room.

The days passed and the sun rose and fell over at Atlantis, like it had always done.

The buzz about Astra had not subsided, if anything it was the most popular topic of conversation, and John thought that it would be for a while. She was, apparently, their best hope of defeating the Wraith once and for all. I guess that meant he would have to make some sort of peace with her at some point. Damn. Ronan had been spending far too much time with her for his liking, he knew his friend could take care of himself, better than most, but John felt as though he were walking into something that would undoubtedly have a bad ending. Maybe it was just his special positive outlook on life here in the Pegasus Galaxy. Maybe it wasn't. He hadn't spoken to her since that day in the meeting room, which also meant he hadn't spoken to Ronan that much, only when he was getting a coffee for her or a sandwich. Times when he was alone. And even then it had been the bare minimum. John had been in the infirmary mostly, Mckay and Elizabeth wandering in every now and then. What really pissed him off is that he hadn't yet seen Ronan in there, or Astra, if she had the nerve to even see Teyla.

John knew he couldn't get angry over this, it hadn't been her fault. But it felt good to blame some one who was close. It wasn't like he could walk up to the Wraith on his lonesome and start tearing through them, as much as he would like to.

He watched Teyla, trying to think of what she was dreaming. She moved slightly, looking uncomfortable. Whatever she was dreaming, it wasn't chock full of rainbows and fluffy bunnies. John squeezed her hand, like he had done many times before. Her head started to move, her eyes fluttering open. John shot up.

'Carson!' He called, using both of his hands to massage hers.

Beckett jogged over and checked her stats.

'About time, I thought she'd be awake earlier than that.' He smiled.

Teyla opened her eyes slowly.

'Teyla?' John said softly. Teyla's eyes snapped to him and she shot up pushing him back.

Teyla stumbled out of bed, falling to her knees, her hand going instantly to her side, blood seeping through the material.

'Easy lass!' Carson yelled, coming to her side. Teyla looked up at him. 'You've just had surgery!'

'Atlantis?' She whispered.

'Aye, Teyla, you're safe.' He took her arm and guided her onto the bed, John moving in swiftly to help.

She paused, breathing through the pain. Then her eyes went wide and she attempted to get out of bed again, but John held her fast.

'Teyla stop!' He yelled. She didn't.

'No! I must return to the planet! There is a girl!' She struggled hard, grabbing at John's arms trying to force him off of her. John placed himself in front of her so that his legs pushed against her, they couldn't kick him.

'Teyla!' John growled. 'You've got to stop! You're bleeding-'

'No! You don't understand!'

'Yes we do!' John saw her stop struggling, frowning. Carson hurried over with a needle of some liquid and seeing that she had stopped, held it at his side. 'We know about the girl, she's here. Safe. She's fine.' Teyla looked to her legs being pinned by John's breathing slow. 'You on the other hand have to calm down, you're hurt.' John frowned at her.

Teyla took a moment before realising that she was still holding on to his arms, his rather bulky and manly arms. She swore that if she weren't so tired she would have blushed a brilliant red. She smiled sheepishly at John who smiled back, relieved to have her come to her senses.

'Sorry, I was a little disoriented.' She grinned at him. 'May I have my legs back?'

It was John's turn to blush. 'Oh.' He stepped back; she released her grip on his arms, almost sadly.

Teyla lay back carefully and Carson came forward, gently lifting her shirt, showing bronze skin covered in her own blood.

'You've pulled a few stitches, Colonel, would you hand me that stack of material over there?' Carson nodded and John retrieved the material. The Doctor began mopping it up, removing the pulled stitches. Carson injected her drip with a powerful drug to make her numb, he re-did the stitches. Teyla watched John looking slightly queasy. Carson also saw his expression.

'If this disturbs you Colonel, you'd better wait outside.'

'I'm good.' He turned and sat. Teyla smiled.

'Where is she?'

John looked up at her brown eyes, his heart singing when he thought how he may never have been able to see them again. 'She's with Ronan; they've been running tests with Mckay.'

'Has Rodney found anything?' She asked.

'No. He's run every test known to man and Ancient. All he knows is that she is in remarkable health and that she has a slightly different brain chemistry to usual humans. He's really miffed too. He expected to find some sort of machine in her brain which made stuff move.' He paused, seeing the puzzled expression on her face. 'Oh, she can move stuff by thinking it.'

'Then I was right to go and find her.' Teyla stated. John narrowed his eyes.

'It didn't do you any good.' He indicated to her wound.

'John.' Teyla raised an eyebrow. 'You have been a gentleman to her while I was unconscious, haven't you?' She asked firmly.

'Depends on your definition of gentlemen…'He mumbled.

'Well your definition is not speakin' to her at all if only to say that she's evil and cowardly, when in fact she's a right lovely person.' Carson explained, John glaring at him before grinning at the sour expression on Teyla's face.

'Okay, so I took a backseat when it came to polite interaction, Ronan is the one making with the useful convo, I thought you should know.' He sat up straight and avoided her eyes.

'Ronan?' Teyla asked, genuinely surprised.

'Yup, he's been a real Knight in shining armour. Talking to her, feeding her, spending ever second of the day glued to her ass-' He caught both Carson's and Teyla's expression of warning '-ets, her assets. I haven't had a decent conversation with him in days.' He paused. 'If anyone can actually have a conversation with Ronan.'

'Apparently Astra can.' Carson smiled flippantly.

'Where is she, I would very much like to speak with her.' Teyla asked, Carson finishing up the stitches.

'You're not going anywhere for a while, Teyla, you've got some serious healin' to do.' Carson warned firmly.

Teyla looked at John imploringly. He widened his eyes.

'Like I Carson said, I haven't been the perfect gentlemen, and plus I like this silent truce we've got goin' here…'Teyla's eyes stared at him. He wavered. 'Fine, but if she floats me out of a window, you'll be sorry you asked me.'

'You will be sorely missed, John.' She teased as he gave her a playful pinch on his way out.

'I just don't get it! There's nothing, no anomalies, no special differences – nada! How can you be from another galaxy?' Rodney snapped, the pad in front of him inches from his face.

'My people were brought to this galaxy many thousands of years ago, they married into humans. I am surprised that I can even float a pen.' She laughed.

Astra, Ronan and Rodney were in the training room. Rodney sat on the side sifting through various papers while Ronan trained Astra in hand to hand combat.

Ronan had seen an improvement in her skill in only two days; she was quick, strong and extremely observant. She was built to fight.

Astra struggled in his arms as he pinned her into his chest, she had made the wrong move and was struggling hard to break free. He was having difficulty holding her she was that strong. Since she was half his size, he should be able to pick her up and fling her over his shoulder, but he could barely even hold her.

'You're strong.' He stated.

'Years of farming, Ronan. It builds not only a hardy heart-' She elbowed him and then kicked his midsection, he stumbled back. '- but a strong muscle.'

'It's either that or it's your alien lineage.' Mckay interjected.

'Yes, it is farming or my terrible alien lineage.' She mocked, smiling at Ronan as he stepped forward, nodding his head that they should begin again.

'I never said that it was terrible. But apparently it's useless.' Rodney commented, Astra throwing him a tired look before blocking Ronan's attack.

He was holding back, she could feel it, could see it in the playfulness of his eyes. She hated that.

Astra came at him fast, punching quickly. Left, right, chin, backhand, jab. Surprised by this sudden surge of speed, Ronan faltered. She caught him on his chin and he stepped back, years of fighting experience telling his body to spin. He brought his fist out and backhanded her. Fast and strong as she was, he was still a big guy. She fell to the mat.

Mckay gaped. 'Oh nice going, Ronan, let's kill off the best chance we have of defeating the Wraith.'

She stood quickly, stumbling as she brought her hand to her mouth, advancing on the scientist sitting on the floor.

'Is that all I am to you Doctor? Another one of your instruments to be controlled? I'll not be an instrument unless I deem it necessary to become one to save people from the Wraith!'

'Well start deeming it necessary!' Mckay stood. 'Because the galaxy needs saving from the Wraith! And all this time you've been running? You should have figured it out by now, because I'm starting to think that it's nothing more than attractive lie to save your own ass.'

Astra backhanded him – hard. His head flew into the wall and he was momentarily stunned. Anger coursing through her, she advanced, only to have Ronan pull both her arms behind her and swing her round.

Mckay stood, infuriated, Ronan in the middle.

'Go on Mckay.' He ordered; tense, ready to stop either of them from fighting. He could hear Astra close behind him, breathing hard.

Mckay felt his lip, it came away bloody. 'You're such a joke.' He growled. 'And it's sad, because I wanted you to be something more. We all did.' He threw both of them filthy looks and turned to leave.

John stood in the doorway, glaring at all of them, his eyes resting on the young woman who had her own bleeding lip. Her blue eyes were fixed on him daring him to blame her.

Mckay gave him a look that meant he was done here, and left. John looked at Ronan who was, as usual, expressionless.

'Keep her in line, Ronan. We don't know what she's capable of.' John stared at her with menace and she scowled in return.

'Apparently, she throws a good punch.' He replied quietly.

John stared.

'Yeah, she threw a good punch at a defenceless man who happens to be one of your friends.' He walked into the room, approaching Ronan with an incredulous expression.

'Mckay was being an ass.' He explained.

'Mckay's always an ass, but I manage to stop the urge to hit him.' John snapped, a sudden anger within him rearing its ugly head. 'Talking of friends we don't hit, have you been to see Teyla yet?'

Ronan was silent.

'Didn't think so.' He snarled. 'She's just woken up wondering where all of her friends are, I couldn't bring myself to tell her that you were screwing around with the girl who put her in that bed in the first place-'

Ronan punched him square in the face without taking a step. John fell to the mat, his hand flying to his injured face. He roared in pain, glaring up at Ronan. 'What is it with you guys and punching me?!'


	12. Mr Over Hanging Forehead

Trials of Faith – Chapter 12

Mr Over-hanging-forehead

The Scot narrowed his blue eyes, watching them closely. He folded his arms and cocked his head. Suffice to say, Beckett was not a happy bunny. 'Tell me that it wasn't the two of you that did this to each other?'

Mckay and Sheppard sat on the bed next to each other, both with broken faces.

'No, it wasn't.' Mckay snapped, ignoring the look he was receiving from both Carson and Teyla.

Carson raised an eyebrow at his attitude and reached for an ice pack, smacking it onto the bruise on Rodney's head.

'Ow?' Rodney complained. 'Oh Doctor of gentle hands, I think not.'

'What happened?' Carson sighed, retrieving surgical spirit to clean their split lips.

The men glanced at each other and were silent, both with sour expressions and hunched shoulders.

'Boys, I'm talkin' to ya'. Teyla and I would very much like to know how you came by such injuries!' He was like a parent coddling his children, it drove Mckay insane.

'Well, we walked into the magical land of psychotic monkeys where we danced and ate mass amounts of bananas before those monkeys started to beat us with big sticks.' Rodney explained, his sarcasm cutting through the room like a scalpel.

'Except I didn't do any of the dancing.' John added, nodding subtly.

Teyla was surprised that John was going along with Rodney's attitude. She raised an eyebrow of her own and he turned away.

'What do you think happened, Carson?' Rodney snapped.

'Well, I don't know Rodney. That's why I asked.'

'Astra punched him.' John replied.

'And Ronan.' Mckay added.

'Astra did this to you?' Carson asked, concern filling his face.

'To him and Ronan. It was supposedly an accident.' John rolled his eyes.

'That she hit Rodney?'

'That she hit Ronan.' Sheppard corrected.

'She hit me on purpose.' Rodney said, bitterly.

'And she hit you as well?' Carson frowned, John shook his head.

'Ronan hit me.'

'Ronan hit you?' Teyla asked firmly.

'After he hit Astra.' Rodney added.

'Why would he do such a thing?' Teyla asked, John smirked angrily.

'I don't know, why did you hit me?' He asked, Teyla narrowed her eyes.

'Teyla hit you?' Carson asked, scratching his head.

'Yeah, and it hurt.' John said loudly.

'Did Teyla hit Astra then…?' Carson began.

'No, no – just me and Ronan.' Rodney pointed at himself.

'And did you hit Astra?' He looked at both of the men sitting on the bed. John hung his head and Rodney shook his.

'No, no, no! Listen to me!' Rodney yelled. Carson nodded. 'Astra hit Ronan, Ronan hit Astra – both were accidents. Astra hit me on purpose and Ronan hit Sheppard, also on purpose.'

'And when did Teyla hit Sheppard?' Carson frowned.

'That was days ago, it doesn't matter.' Rodney snapped, signalling for him to hand over the spirit and cloth.

'Well to my face it mattered.' John growled to him. 'And then Ronan turns around and decks me one! I'm starting to think that my team are a pain in the ass. I'm waiting for Rodney to punch me one too!' He quickly looked at the scientist. 'By the way, if you do, I will take my gun and shoot you with it.'

'I wasn't going to hit you.' Rodney said incredulously. 'Although I will if you shoot me.'

'Well, I'll shoot you if you hit me-!' John retorted.

'Alright! Everyone's got a smack then!' Carson flung his hands up.

'Except you and Ronan.' Rodney reminded quietly.

'Yeah, and Teyla got punched by the Wraith, so that counts.' He agreed.

'And Borus.' She added.

They all paused, Carson becoming frustrated.

'He hit you?' John asked.

'Several times. He did not know who I was.' Teyla shook her head.

'Well that wasn't very nice.' Rodney stated.

'No it wasn't.' Sheppard agreed.

They both fell silent, treating their lips with the spirit, both wincing.

Carson looked between them. 'Oh bloody hell!' He sat on the bed next to them, puzzled.

'So am I going to get a visit from Astra and Ronan then?' He asked, John glanced at him.

'Doubt it. They've both gone off to treat their own wounds.' He said bitterly. 'Something about "taking a walk," I didn't ask what with the bleeding and all.'

Silence fell again and Teyla studied her friends, both of whom were deeply troubled. Astra's arrival had upset the balance. Ironic, since she was the one that was supposed to restore it.

'Let us start again.' She said calmly. 'Why did Astra and Ronan hit each other, even if it was an accident?'

'They were training.' Rodney whined, his lip causing him trouble. 'Ronan wanted to test her out on the mats.'

'And she hit you because?'

'What, there has to be a reason?' John said suddenly. He realised how mean it sounded and continued, ignoring the hurt expression on Rodney's face. 'Ronan said that you were being an ass.'

'I was not being an ass; I was just saying what everyone else was thinking. That this is a waste of time and a waste of lives.' He snapped, adjusting the ice pack.

'Let us hope you are wrong.' Teyla said icily, the thoughts of over a hundred Athosians weighing on her mind. Rodney pursed his lips, but said nothing, knowing that it would be a mistake. 'Why did you hurt Ronan?' She turned to John.

'I didn't hurt him.' John said defensively. 'He punched me!'

'You must have said something to upset him otherwise he would never have taken a hand to you.' She said firmly, fixing him with an accusatory stare.

'Tell me what I said to make you take a hand to me.' He glared at her.

They stared at each other while Carson and Rodney sat in uncomfortable silence.

'That is not the point.' She growled.

'What is the point? I get hit so it's my fault? Two punches equals twice the wrong doing?' He stood. 'Somehow, I don't think so.'

'You have told me that Ronan and Astra have grown close, that leads me to the belief that you insulted her and he responded. Why would you insult her?' Teyla asked harshly.

'I didn't insult her, not exactly.' He turned from her bed wandering to the end. 'I insulted him more than I did her.'

'Why insult him at all?' She growled.

'Uh, hello? Bleeding and bruised here?' Mckay pointed out.

Teyla looked at John, that Astra hit Mckay had been the reason he would give to cover up the real excuse.

'Doctor Beckett, Rodney, would you mind if I spoke to John alone?' She did not take her eyes from him.

'Of course.' Carson nodded, smiling awkwardly. He glanced at Rodney.

'Oh right, I get booted out when I'm severely wounded.' He snarled.

'You've got a wee bang on the head, Rodney.' Carson rolled his eyes and left for his desk, Rodney followed him, arguing about brain haemorrhaging.

Teyla could not get out of bed, but if she had, she would be pacing. The topic was uncomfortable.

'I have been speaking with Carson about what has happened while I have been here. He told me about Astra and her past. He also told me of Ronan's interest in her, Rodney's fruitless research, and even visitors I received.' She paused. 'He also told me that you did not leave my bed side since I emerged from surgery.' She watched him as he shuffled uncomfortably, avoiding her eyes.

'I was concerned.' He glanced at her before, leaning on the railing at the bottom of her bed. 'You're a vital member of my team.'

She smiled slightly. She knew what that meant. She knew that he would never say what she wanted him to say.

'I appreciate it, John.' She said slowly. He smiled slightly, the awkwardness affecting him more than her. 'Carson also said that everyone has been to see me, except Ronan. I was surprised by that, but I understand that he may have other priorities.'

'Other priorities than a seriously injured friend?' He said waspishly.

'You insulted him by using that against him, I understand that it made you angry, especially since you have not warmed to Astra.' She informed, seeing him walk to the chair by her bedside.

'Would it have killed him to poke his head around the corner and say, "Hi, how you doing?" even if you weren't awake? Instead of spending all of his time with Miss Floats-a-Pen.' John twiddled his thumbs.

'I do not blame Astra for my condition.' She said softly.

'Yeah, well, I do.' John said firmly. 'You're not going to change my mind about that.' He looked at her, leaning back in his chair.

'This I can see.' Teyla stared right back. He was determined to blame Astra. 'What you must understand is that she has made a connection with Ronan, one which Ronan obviously holds dear otherwise he would not have hit you.' She spoke wisely. 'You may not like Astra, but Ronan does. The question becomes, can you stand to lose a friend over this simple dislike?'

'It's not a simple-'

'John, you'll lose Ronan if you're not careful.' She stated, studying him with soft eyes.

John bowed his head and sighed. He paused.

'Why did you punch me?' He asked. Teyla was caught off guard.

'I was…not in my right mind, with grief, I had done something terrible.' She shook her head, her words jumbled. 'I am sorry.'

John scratched his head, looking at her.

'I have been the leader to my people since I was very young. I knew all of them, John.' She paused, looking down at her own hands as she sat in bed. 'To lose so many, and to have done so little for them.' Her eyes welled as she thought of the faces she would never see again.

'You did everything you could for them. You saved over fifty people, Teyla.' John leant forward.

Teyla smiled bravely. 'Still, it was not enough.' She looked at him as a tear slid down her cheek. 'I was looking for a way to combat the grief when I spoke to Carus, I wanted to do something. You stopped me, tried to talk to me. To make me face that pain…I was not ready.' She paused. 'I do not think that I will ever be ready to except that so many have died.' She was choking on her words. She couldn't, not now. Not in front of him.

John stood. 'Teyla, you are an extremely strong person, I mean we're talking Superman strong.' He smiled slightly. 'You're a leader. Use to putting on a brave face and giving orders.' He took her hand. 'You're still a leader, the only difference being, you don't have to be strong all the time.'

Teyla nodded, tears falling freely. 'Yes I do. If I do not hide the grief, it will control me.' She paused, her eyes burning. 'I would go to a Wraith ship and murder all of them with my bare hands.' John watched her frowning slightly. 'But I do not because I am needed here.'

John sat again, bringing the chair closer. He leant forward. 'Yes you are. So no suicide missions, okay?' He said, half teasing. She nodded.

'Understood.' She tried to bite back the tears.

John placed a hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes. He came forward, sitting on the bed and held her, protectively. She cried silently, hating him for being there for her, for allowing her defences to fall. He put his cheek to hers; it was wet from the tears. He did not move, allowing her to be at peace.

'Astra is my only hope that they did not die in vein. I have to believe that she is more than what she seems.' Teyla whispered, lowering her head to his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

John stroked her hair, not knowing that Carson and Rodney watched with sad expressions.

'She's been through far more than any person should have to go through.' Carson commented.

'No kidding.' Rodney frowned at him.

'At least Sheppard is there to comfort her.' Carson smiled.

Rodney nodded. 'Yes he is.' He said mostly to himself, watching his friends in their embrace. He cared for both, and it made him ache to see them hurting. Much like his lip. 'You have any strong painkillers?'

Carson did a double take. Rodney knew how to kill the mood.

John kissed her forehead and sat up slightly, his face inches from hers.

'So, I have to apologise?' He asked, really not wanting to.

Teyla smiled weakly.

'Alright, but if he throws me out of a window, you'll have to come and save me.'

'I will send Rodney.' She joked. 'My side is far too weak.'

'I feel comforted, Teyla, thank you.' He said sarcastically. 'Alright.'

He kissed her forehead again and walked from the room turning left, leaving her to her own thoughts.

Moments later, Ronan strode into the room from the right. He saw Teyla was awake and walked straight to her. She wiped her eyes.

'Ronan.' She smiled.

'Sheppard said that you were awake.' He stood by her bedside. 'How do you feel?'

'Better. Did you see John just now?' She asked, confused. 'He has just gone to look for you.'

'No.' He said.

Teyla smiled weakly. She could see that he was in a foul mood.

'How is Astra?' She said chirpily.

'Good.'

'Great! She throws a great right hook.' Rodney leant on the bed opposite.

Teyla glared at him, slowly shaking her head. Rodney ignored her.

'What are you doing here?' He asked nastily.

'Visiting Teyla.' He did not look at the scientist.

'Mh, that's a first.' He said harshly.

'Rodney.' Teyla warned.

'No, Teyla, Mr over-hanging-forehead here needs to understand that in civilised cultures, we don't hit people.' He snapped.

'I didn't hit you.' Ronan stated, turning to face him.

'No, you hit Sheppard. Your girlfriend punched me.'

'Ronan, he is just annoyed, he does not mean-' Teyla began.

'He's annoyed because he was taken down by a girl.' Ronan smiled at Mckay.

Rodney stood indignantly.

'I am annoyed because when a pretty girl walks by; you chuck your friends in the trash and follow her around like a love sick puppy.' Rodney yelled, the colour rising in his cheeks. Ronan advanced.

'A little cowardly to be so mouthy, don't you think?' Ronan scowled.

'Ronan!' Teyla shouted. He did not stop.

'A little unintelligent to be making threats, aren't you?' Rodney spat, unnerved by his predatory movement.

'Carson!' Teyla yelled from her bed, trying to remove the covers.

The Doctor looked up and saw the menacing scene from his desk. He hurried over.

'Alright lads, let's not do anything stupid now.' He stood between them.

'No Carson, let him start a punch up, even if I am the punching bag. Maybe he'll finally see what that girl is doing to him!' His words had a good intention to them, but he did not want to be hurt.

'Ronan.' Carson said softly.

'Out of the way Beckett.' Ronan growled, keeping his eye on Rodney.

'That's not going to happen, son.' Carson watched him carefully; he could see Teyla out of the corner of his eyes struggling to swing her legs over the side of the bed.

'Astra is not affecting my judgement.' He said low in his throat. 'You are.'

'How?' He asked incredulously.

'The way you talk Mckay, the way you talk to everyone. You crossed a line.' Ronan stopped directly in front of Carson, having no problem in looking over him.

'You _forgot_ to cross a line for me when you didn't put her ass back down on the mat!' He yelled.

'She did nothing wrong.' Ronan growled.

'She hit me!' He shouted. 'And now that little freak has you wrapped around her little finger!'

Ronan snapped. He pushed Carson to the floor and went for Rodney, punching him hard in the face. He fell, hitting his back on the bed. Ronan grabbed him by the shirt and hit him again just as Teyla grabbed his arm.

He growled and pushed her off, elbowing her in the stomach. She fell to the floor, clutching her side. 'Ronan!'

Rodney held onto his arm, afraid, but snarling at him. His anger matching Ronan's. By some luck he found his legs were under Ronan, and he kicked. Ronan fell to the floor just as Carson got to his feet. Rodney used the bed to climb up. Ronan flipped to his feet.

Both men advanced, ready to fight again. Rodney knew his chances were slim, but the anger in his veins urged him on.

Ronan snarled at the scientist about to hit him hard when a hand flew into his face and knocked him off his feet.

John rounded on the Satedan, fire burning in his eyes and blood rushing through him like red hot lava. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' He growled.

Ronan got nimbly to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth, his eyes on Rodney and John. 'It was a mistake to come here.' He said to Teyla, anger still clear in his face. He stormed from the infirmary leaving shock and hatred in his wake.

'Oh boy, do we have a problem.' John heard Carson behind him, but kept his eyes on the door.

'Really? What gave you that idea?' He said low and slow.

'No. Really.' Carson's voice was urgent.

He turned to see him kneeling over Teyla who was pale and covered in blood. 'She's pulled more than a few stitches. I need you to call my Nurses.'

John was paralysed for a second. The thought that Ronan had done this to her. Rodney used his radio to contact the on call Nurses, spluttering through the blood falling from his nose. John ran to her side and helped Carson to lift her onto the bed.

'John…' She said weakly, looking up at him.

'It's okay.' He comforted, stroking her head.

'No. It's not.' She insisted. 'Ronan wasn't saying that his mistake was coming to see me, he said that his mistake was coming to Atlantis.' She winced in pain. He held her hand.

'Maybe it was.' He didn't like saying it. Ronan was a good friend, but until this Astra thing blew over. He needed to keep his distance. If he ever came near Teyla again, he would take a gun to him.


	13. To apologise or not to apologise?

Trials of Faith – Chapter 13

To apologise or not to apologise…?

Ronan stormed down the corridor and walked straight into Astra's room. She was brushing her hair, startled to see him walk in so suddenly. He was bleeding.

She leapt to her feet and hurried over, her hand coming to his lip tenderly. He stopped her hand in an iron grip.

'What happened?' She asked, blue eyes studying him.

'Mckay and Sheppard.' He growled, pacing across the room.

'None of them get it. None of them see what this could mean; they think it's a joke.' He stopped to look at her, a sad expression on her face.

'I appreciate you defending me Ronan, but not at the expense of your friends.' She said slowly, coming to him.

'They're not friends. I fight with them, that's all.' He explained.

'No. It is more than that.' She frowned. 'I don't know what I am capable of, and they are frustrated. The Wraith cause so much pain. That pain must be directed somewhere, and I will allow it to be directed at me. It will be my fault that all of those people died if I cannot find a way to fight them.'

Ronan looked down at her, her brave face, her wise words. It calmed him. He didn't want to be calm, he wanted to be mad. His friends could not see beyond their own pain to those of others - Teyla could. Teyla was like him, not one of them, one of the people of Earth.

'I won't let them force their pain on you.' He growled, and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Her hands found his hair and neck, she pulled on them desperately.

Ronan lifted her from her feet, rubbing the small of her back. He attacked her neck, walking toward the bed. She wrapped herself around him, enjoying the rough kisses and nibbles he trailed down her neck. Her breath caught in her chest, heart hammering. He came back up to her mouth, tugging mercilessly at her lips before flinging her onto the bed.

Elizabeth listened to Rodney. She listened to John. When she was conscious, she listened to Teyla. She even listened to Carson, being the most neutral person in the situation.

From the sound of it, everyone had been unreasonable. Emotions running high for many reasons, all of which linked back to the Wraith. But Ronan could be very difficult, and very dangerous. When he chose a girl over the friendship of John, it made her wonder if the damage could be rectified. She certainly hoped so. Ronan would be a true loss to Atlantis if he chose to leave.

'I know things are a little tense right now, but I need you to focus. Astra is different; she might be able to help us. We won't know until we actually do something.' Elizabeth sat in her office watching John, Rodney and Carson, all of them desperate to say something. All of them had battle wounds, Rodney's being the worst. 'Rodney, I need you to search through the Database for any mention of her people. I was going to ask you to do it with Astra, but given the recent incidents, I think it best you do it alone.'

'Obviously.' He interrupted, a waspish tone to his voice.

'Carson, how is Teyla? When can she leave the Infirmary?'

Carson looked at her; the usual twinkle in his eyes had been lost. 'Few days at least, why?' He wondered.

'I want her to go to the mainland with Astra; apparently she wishes to talk with some people she thinks will be able to help her. She wants Teyla to be there.'

'Well Teyla has been injured, Elizabeth, she can wait.' John said firmly.

'I mentioned how you would be the one to take her over; it seems she doesn't feel comfortable being alone with you.' Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. 'In the meantime, Ronan has agreed to continue her training. He believes that she is making excellent progress.'

At the mention of his name, all the men tensed.

'I suggest you stay out of his way, I can only hope this will blow over and things will return to normal.' She informed them, all looking doubtful.

'Well that's not going to happen.' Rodney snapped. John and Carson nodded.

'Why not, Rodney?' Elizabeth asked firmly.

'It's different now, don't you see? We know where his loyalties lie, and it's not with us.' John nodded again. 'At least not until he apologises. I might be able to forgive him then.'

John did a double take. 'What?' He said quickly. 'Ronan won't apologise! And even then it wouldn't matter! He almost killed Teyla, and he hit you. Repeatedly.' He growled. 'He's lost it.'

'I think Ronan's gone a little haywire, but everyone's alright aren't they?' Carson folded his arms, ignoring the glare from John and Mckay. 'Besides, he never tells us about his relationships before the Wraith destroyed his home. Maybe we should be thankful that he's found someone he likes? Someone he can open up to.' He paused. 'Not that I'm put out he doesn't feel comfortable opening up to us.'

'If you truly think it will help, talk to him. Ronan has never been the most vocal person when it comes to anything unrelated to the Wraith, we may have missed something that as his close friends we should have seen.' They listened to her words, whether or not they truly registered them, she was unsure. They nodded, all looking to the floor, waiting for her to let them leave. 'Go, do what you need to. John?' She watched the others leave as the Colonel took a seat. 'I want you to talk to Astra.'

John looked at her as though she had just shown him a dirty picture starring his mother.

'Why?' He asked, delicately.

'Because you don't like her. I don't know why that is exactly, but it is beginning to tire with my nerves.' Elizabeth informed, John stood. 'She is the best chance we have at defeating the Wraith. I'm not asking the two of you to be friends, but a little respect for each other could go a long way.'

He had been told by Teyla and now by Elizabeth, and indirectly by Carson. So maybe he was a little hostile, she was the reason the Wraith destroyed Tolas and injured Teyla, not to mention the new anger between the rest of the team and Ronan. It all boiled down to the Wraith. If she could hurt them, or even better, take them out completely – maybe his friends had a point.

John nodded slowly and walked from the room.

Roundhouse kick into a triple front kick attack – Ronan blocked them all, but he could feel his arm screaming at the force. He grinned as she advanced once more. Her arms were quick, jabbing at his face – left, right, back. She flipped over him and kicked his back, he stumbled forward and recovered quickly, blocking her side attack, grabbing her leg and throwing her to the mat.

She landed face first and rolled immediately, but Ronan was on top, waiting. He pinned her down using his height and weight. Her arms above her head, her legs entangled with his. She smiled, his face inches from hers. Both of them were breathing hard.

'You did that on purpose.' He said, smiling slightly. 'The kick was wide, you could have placed it better, I had time to reach you while you recovered from the move.'

'Maybe you're just a better fighter than me.' She squirmed under him, enjoying the weight, their closeness. She liked that he thought her helpless.

'You can be better than me, when you stop playing games.' He looked at her eyes; they knew what he was talking about.

'I very rarely ever play games.' She whispered, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly her knee and arm slipped out from under his control and she pushed him onto his back, she straddled him, now pinning his arms above his head. He could have easily overpowered her, alien or not, but instead he smiled at her mischievously.

'You did that on purpose.' She teased. Ronan grinned.

He batted her hand away, his hand shot up to the back of her neck and he pulled her down, thrusting her mouth onto his. His hunger for her was incurable.

She purred in her throat, stroking his arms and shoulders as he gripped her head, arms straying to either side of her hips, clawing at them.

'Ahem.'

They stopped. Carson stood in the door way looking extremely embarrassed – and nervous.

'What?' Ronan said, no mercy within him for the kindly Doctor. Astra cast him a glare.

'What is it Carson? Is everything alright?' She asked, attempting to get up, but Ronan kept his hands on her hips. He looked at the Scot from his place on the floor.

'Everythin's fine, I just came to tell ya that we received the results of the last medical exam, and you're fine. Picture of health.' He smiled awkwardly.

'Thank you Doctor, that is a relief to hear.' She smiled kindly and Carson shifted.

'Yes, well, I'd better get back to the infirmary. I've caught Teyla trying to escape several times this morning!' He said firmly, keeping his eyes on Astra, ignoring the glare Ronan was burning into his skull.

Astra and Carson smiled once more before he left.

Astra's eyes snapped down at Ronan. He smirked.

'What?'

She slapped his chest and rose, heading for the towel at the corner of the room.

'You shouldn't be so unkind to them when it was you who was in the wrong.' She growled. Ronan stood slowly.

'They treated you badly.'

'Many have treated me badly; they have been truly wonderful in comparison to some worlds.' She did not face him.

'They didn't try.' He raised his voice, not into a yell, but enough that it made her hackles rise. Astra rounded on him.

'Teyla did. Teyla has tried very hard, and she suffered for it.'

Ronan watched her and said nothing. She turned to fetch her things.

'I have been working up the nerve to apologise to Rodney, and John Sheppard. You should accompany me.'

Ronan narrowed his eyes. Apologies were not his way. He had regretted hurting Teyla; he did not know that he had until he heard about it from a scientist after he left the infirmary. He had wanted to go back and see how she was doing, but no doubt Sheppard stood watch. He was not ready for that confrontation.

Ronan watched her, stuffing the towel into a bag, she was angry with him. It disturbed him. What disturbed him more is how much he cared about her opinion of him.

'If this doesn't work, if you have to go to another world –' He said slowly. 'I'm coming with you.' She paused.

Astra did not move as Ronan walked up behind her and wound his large arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. He kissed it gently. She closed her eyes and turned. He saw tears and frowned.

'No.' She whispered, she moved for the door. He held her, and said nothing. He wanted an explanation. 'Borus was my guardian and a dear friend; it hurt me more than words can express when he died.' She paused. 'If I were to lose you to the Wraith, then I could not go on, and all the worlds in this galaxy would most certainly be doomed.'

Ronan studied her and held her in his arms a moment longer before kissing her tenderly. 'There's no way I'd let you go alone.' She put her head on his chest.

Carson, hidden by the doorframe, hurried back to the infirmary, a worried expression on his face.

John hated this. Hated it. He did not want to do it, but if he didn't then things would just get worse. He would talk to Astra, make with the nice, apologise and then shower. That was the plan. Tomorrow he would take Astra and Teyla to the mainland and he would like to do it without so much tension in the air.

He walked along the corridor to the training room, thinking of what he would say if Ronan were there. He would have to apologise to him too. That really sucked since it was Ronan that should be apologising to him. He calmed himself, no angry thoughts. Ronan would just deck him again and things would escalate.

He put his hands in his pockets, deep in thought when Carson came quickly around the corner.

'Hey Doc, what's the rush?' He asked, glad for the distraction.

'Is Teyla-?' He began.

'She won't leave the infirmary until tomorrow morning. I've had a chat with her and she has reluctantly agreed to stay put.' He grinned, then stopped himself when he saw the troubled expression on Carson's face. 'What?'

Carson paused. 'I don't think I should tell you.'

'Why?'

'Coz you're likely to throw a fit!'

'Carson… just tell me.' John put his hand on his hips and gave him a tired look.

Carson sighed. 'I was just in the training room talking to Ronan and Astra-' He started.

'Why would you do that?' John burst out.

'Well, I'm not goin' to tell ya if you keep on interrupting me!'

'Alright, I'm shush, go on.' He said calmly, frustration boiling underneath the surface.

'I was telling Astra that her tests came back fine, she was lovely as always, and Ronan was in a foul mood if ever I saw one. It's just the way that I found them…' He paused.

John raised an eyebrow.

'Well, they were attached…at the lips.'

John raised both eyebrows.

'I think Ronan and Astra are something of an item.'

'Because they kissed?' John said, unbelievingly. Kissing and being 'an item' were not necessarily one in the same.

'Well that and she was straddling him-'

John raised a hand, but Carson didn't stop.

'- but I think Ronan's willing to leave Atlantis with her if things go pear shaped.' Carson explained.

John paused.

'Why would you think that?' He asked angrily.

'Because he said it to her, I was eavesdropping!' He retorted.

John growled putting a hand to his face. 'Wonderful. Not only do I have to apologise for insulting the 'best hope of defeating the Wraith,' but I have to apologise to Ronan's girlfriend!'

Carson smiled sympathetically. 'Good luck.' He patted the Colonel's arm and left.

Sheppard paused a moment before quickening his pace. If he didn't do it now, he would never do it.

He was just picking up speed when he almost bumped into Astra.

'Oh come on, everyone's in a rush.' He huffed, stepping back. Astra looked startled. 'What are you up to?' He snapped.

'I was thinking about how best to apologise to Doctor Mckay.' She answered, still a little shocked at their sudden meeting. 'And to you, actually.'

John was surprised. His hackles sat. He breathed a moment and realised she was just doing a good thing. She was not the villain here.

'I was coming to do the same.'

'Apologise to Mckay?'

'No, to you.'

'Oh.'

There was an awkward moment, both looked to the floor and then looked to each other.

'I'll go first.' John offered, she was glad. 'I'm sorry that I was all hostile and that I may have made you feel, somewhat, unwelcome.' He stopped, wringing his hands.

Astra nodded, smiling.

'I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you, it was unintentional.' She stopped.

The awkward moment returned.

John nodded his head. There was more. She deserved more, no matter how much he hated to admit it. 'You're important, and a person, so I should have been more nicer to you.' He frowned. 'No, wait, I didn't say that right-'

'You spoke wonderfully.' She smiled.

'So you're off to see Mckay?' He changed the subject.

'I am.'

They walked side by side.

'I'll take you to his lab; make sure he doesn't get too snippy.' John said, offering her a smile, which she returned.

'He has every right to be, I should not have hurt him.' She hung her head.

'The thing with Mckay is that he's very…he's extremely…well, he's a lot of it, and it's something you get use to after a while.' He nodded.

'Mh, but something else weighs on my mind. My arrival here has upset the balance, your teams friendship is in jeopardy because of me.' She glanced at him and saw his jaw tighten.

'My team is always in jeopardy, and if we truly are friends, which I know we are, we'll pull through.' John spoke kindly despite his anger on the subject.

'Ronan is very angry.' She stated. 'But I think it is something more than what recent events have caused.'

John frowned. 'You mean he's upset by something other the insults Mckay and I chucked around?'

Astra nodded. 'He will not say, and I cannot make him. He is very closed.'

'He's always been closed. I don't know if that's Ronan or if it's a Satedan thing, but whatever it is, it bites.' John commented, and paused when he found that Astra was not at his side. She had stopped behind him and looked frightened – and angry. 'What?'

'Please go on ahead and tell Doctor Mckay to expect me shortly, I have forgotten something.' She rushed back leaving John confused and only slightly satisfied.

Astra ran past the training room and headed for Ronan's room, she did not knock.

When she entered, Ronan was topless about to take a shower. He raised an eyebrow to see her storming toward him, about to ask what was going on. She hit him, full on. He stumbled, but did not fall. He frowned at her with pain and anguish.

'What are you-?'

'Why did you not tell me?' She yelled, her blue eyes burning. 'How could you not say?'

'Say what?' He shouted.

She slapped his chest with both open palms.

'That you are Satedan!'

He paused. She was having a fit over that fact that he was Satedan?

'You are, aren't you? Or is Sheppard mistaken?' She watched him, so angry that her fists were shaking.

'Yes!' He yelled, confused. 'Why does that matter!?'

'Because!' She yelled. 'Because Borus was Satedan! He only ever said that he was from Sateda and that he would never return, that the Wraith had destroyed it long ago!'

'Astra-' Ronan approached her, she pushed him away.

'If I must leave this world you can never come with me! You must never follow!' She insisted, tears falling on her cheeks.

'I won't leave you for the Wraith to find!' He growled.

'And I will not lead you to the Wraith to die!'

He paused, her breathing heavy.

'I have nothing Ronan! No one!' She cried, pleading with him to listen. 'The Wraith have taken them all from me! You and Borus are so alike! Except I did not feel for him the way I feel for you! You cannot come with me, I will not allow it!' She pushed him back, screaming in anguish, tears falling freely.

He held her fast as she pounded his chest, pulling her to him. He held her as she dropped to the floor, his arms shielding her from the world, from the Wraith, from all of their expectations and hopes.


	14. Men and their science

Trials of Faith – Chapter 14

Men and their Science

John had gone to the lab and told Mckay to wait for Astra. He had been less than willing to be reasonable and John could see it in his movements that he was stirring for a fight. But she did not come, they waited for almost forty minutes and she didn't show up. Mckay began rambling on about 'reliability' while John knew it was more. The way she had looked at him when he had mentioned that Ronan was from Sateda. She had been deeply afraid.

He did not go looking for her. She would have shown up if she were able, apparently she needed to be alone. He headed for the infirmary, leaving Mckay to his speeches on how to be a better person by showing up when you make an appointment. He wanted to see Teyla, just to see her. To hear her voice and see her eyes, her smile. He needed to at the moment, he had an urge and he didn't know why.

He would take Teyla and Astra to the mainland tomorrow to see if any of the Athosian elders could help Astra in her search for, whatever it was she was looking for. Inner belief or something. John didn't mind as long as it proved useful.

He turned into the Infirmary, Carson behind his desk and Teyla sat up in her bed reading a book and frowning slightly.

'What?' He asked. She glanced up and smiled. He sat on her bed.

'I do not understand how an object so small with no scientific value can produce such power.' She looked to him for the answer. He glanced at the book she was reading.

'Well, it's a fantasy, made up – plus 'Lord of the Rings' doesn't get questioned so much. People just accept it because it's a great book. Where are you at?'

'The small men are running from the Cloaked Riders. It is very exciting.' She put the book on her bed side table, careful not to hurt her side.

'Are you sure you're up for this trip tomorrow?' He asked warily. She eyed him with determination.

'Yes. I will be fine.' She paused. 'In all honesty, I could not stay another day. I am afraid that I may hurt Carson if he does not stop asking me how I feel.' She smiled.

'It's his job.' He smiled back.

'Yes, I know, it is just frustrating sitting here and doing nothing, I feel very –' She paused, tensing, her eyes snapped to the doorway before studying John. She seemed anxious.

John turned.

Ronan stood there, leaning against the door way, expressionless. John got to his feet and stood by Teyla. Ronan noticed the dark look John gave him.

Carson had seen Ronan also and wandered over slowly to Teyla's other side.

'Doc, can I have a minute with Teyla and Sheppard.' It wasn't a question, not really. Carson raised an eyebrow and looked at his friends.

John kept his eyes on Ronan while Teyla nodded at Carson to leave. He did so, reluctantly.

Ronan walked forward to the end of Teyla's bed and John stepped forward also.

'John.' Teyla warned.

'What do you want?' He seethed, fists clenched. Ronan glanced at them.

'To talk.' He said simply.

John's expression didn't change. 'Oh. To talk.' He looked back at Teyla who was frowning.

Ronan said nothing. John said nothing. Teyla waited.

'Sit down, Ronan.' She said kindly.

'I think he's good standing.' John said slowly.

Ronan looked at them, his friends. John was being protective. He shouldn't have to be, he shouldn't have to protect her from him.

'Part of the whole talking thing involves actual speech.' John pushed; Teyla frowned at him, pleading with him silently to be calm.

Ronan looked away for a second, his jaw clenching.

John realised that what Ronan wanted to say was actually difficult for him, and he wasn't helping by being so hostile.

'Ronan.' He said softer.

Ronan glanced at him. He trusted Sheppard and Teyla, and he had hurt them. It was time to swallow the pride and to say his piece.

'Ronan, if you're going to say something-' John began, trying to help him.

'I lost everything…on Sateda.' He folded his arms, avoiding their eyes. 'I had a fiancé…she was a Nurse at the Hospital. She was killed in the initial attack.' He paused while John and Teyla listened, almost in awe, as their strong friend began to open up. 'I ran from the Wraith for years and swore to myself that I would never put myself in a position where they could take people from me again.' He looked at the floor. 'And then you found me, took me in, let me fight with you. Gave me something to fight for.' He looked at Sheppard and leant on the bed railings, the next part clearly killing him. 'I like her.'

Teyla smiled while John gawped slightly. It was the closest thing to an apology he would ever get.

'We noticed.' He said, smirking at him.

Ronan looked away again.

'Ronan, we want you to be happy. But there is a concern that your feelings are clouding your judgement.' Teyla said softly, not wanting to anger him after he finally opened up and talked to them.

'Maybe.' He said, shifting his weight.

'Yeah, we get that she's all different and everything, but we don't want you to forget…well…us.' He said lamely. Teyla smiled.

Ronan looked at him. 'I can't have it both ways?'

'Of course, we just have to find a way to get along. Teyla stated.

'I did!' John announced. 'I got along! I apologised.' He said proudly, preening at his achievement. 'Astra and I are becoming good friends.' He watched Teyla smile and turned to Ronan, the smile fading at Ronan's menacing glare. 'Not that sort of friends.' He said quickly. 'The kind where I don't insult her for things that are…not her fault.' He glanced at Teyla quickly and she looked to her knees, smiling.

'So we're good?' Ronan asked quietly, lowering his head and glancing between them.

Teyla and John looked at each other. Teyla smiled. 'We are…good.'

John grinned.

Carson wandered over to the smiling faces.

'What's happening here then?'

'We're all friends again with promises of no punches and no insulting of girlfriends.' John said chirpily. Ronan looked at him quickly. 'What? Not your girlfriend?'

Ronan shrugged, grinning.

'Brilliant.' Carson smiled, something about his comment not all that convincing.

'Sorry that I pushed you Doc.' Ronan nodded, Carson smiled and nodded back.

John stared. 'What? He gets an outright apology and we don't?'

Ronan nodded, smiling openly. Teyla laughed and John folded his arms in good humour.

'Well, now that we're all friendly, Ronan, would you mind fetching Rodney for me? He's asked that I run this simulation-' Carson paused at the looks from all three. 'You haven't seen Rodney yet, have you?' He asked sheepishly.

Ronan folded his arms and John smiled tiredly. Rodney would be very difficult.

'I think Mckay's expecting you to apologise.' John informed, watching the Satedan tense. 'Just a little one.'

Teyla nodded. 'Rodney must also apologise.'

Carson chuckled. 'I'd love to see that.'

John threw him a warning look.

'If Ronan apologises, then Rodney may feel obliged to.' Teyla said, knowing that would not be true.

'Rodney won't apologise unless we force him to.' John paused. 'We could hand him off the tower by his feet?'

Ronan smiled slightly. 'By his toes.'

John grinned wickedly.

They had all gone to see Rodney, Teyla being escorted by a pestering Carson. He had been his usual snooty self unwilling to give in. Ronan had apologised. Sort of. He came very close. But Rodney had been nasty, working through his own pain through the want of revenge. That want being thrown out the window when Sheppard yelled at him to apologise. He had mumbled an apology and both men shook hands. That was the best they were going to get.

Astra had been a little depressed since she had spoken with Ronan about being Satedan, but was delighted to hear that Ronan had apologised. She had not expected it and was pleasantly surprised, rewarding him time and time again for it. Ronan had not been without things to do.

The next morning, the whole team, with Astra, had taken a Jumper to the mainland. Teyla and Astra talking in the back while John drove. Rodney in the seat next to him and Ronan standing in between.

John had appreciated the apology, but wondered where in the hell it had come from. It had been sudden. He knew that it had something to do with Astra's little weird moment when she found out that he was Satedan, but he couldn't see how she had pushed him to it.

John glanced up at him for maybe the fifth time of the journey.

'What?' Ronan asked, not taking his eyes form the ocean below.

John grinned. His friend had the most annoying senses.

'When I was talking to Astra the other day and I let it slip that you were Satedan, she didn't seem too happy. I was just wondering why…?' He said carefully, he may have opened up for a short time but prying into his business was dangerous territory. The nervous look from Mckay added to that thought.

Ronan shifted. 'Borus was Satedan.' He stated.

'The guy that saved her from the Wraith?' John asked.

'And now she's seeing similarities and is afraid that she'll get you killed, how sweet.' Rodney commented, as though it were the furthest thing from being sweet. John glared at him.

'I suppose having a friend to protect is different to having someone you care about, in that way, to protect.' John said wisely, allowing his friend the room to confirm or ignore.

'Yeah.' He said gruffly. 'Especially when she's the one thing the Wraith are looking for.'

'Yeah.' John agreed. Rodney stayed silent.

Ronan glanced back at Astra who was talking with Teyla with a smile on her face. He grinned before turning back to the front.

'And so this quest ends well?' Astra asked.

'Yes, I believe so. I have not finished the book yet, but according to Mckay, they are able to vanquish the evil and return home.' Teyla informed.

She heard a sharp slap at the front and turned to see Rodney rubbing his arm looking highly offended.

'You told her the ending!' John growled.

'Well I thought she knew! I was talking about it in passing! I thought everyone knew how that story ends!' Rodney said defensively. 'And you didn't have to hit, it's just a book.'

'She's from an alien planet! She hasn't seen the movies let alone read the book!' John yelled.

'Really? Cuz the movies were amazing.' He asked, surprised.

John rolled his eyes and smiled at Teyla apologetically in the back.

Teyla smiled and turned to Astra who watched her with a knowing eye.

'What?' Teyla asked.

'Is there any romance in this story?' Astra leant back.

'Yes, there is a man and an elf, I believe, but their love is forbidden – I am not sure why…' Teyla informed, enjoying the fact that she could be at ease with this person. Another female, finally.

'Does this love succeed in the end?' Astra asked, glancing at Sheppard.

'Yes, once the enemy has been defeated.' Teyla nodded.

Astra frowned. 'But that is too far away, the end may not be near. It would be a shame for them to waste such precious time…' Astra grinned, stealing another glance at Sheppard.

Teyla followed her looks to see Sheppard idly twitching some control up front, her head snapped back to Astra, and she blushed pink.

Astra smiled, looking up at Ronan who had been listening. He stole a small smile at Teyla. She was horrified.

What were they thinking? And did anyone else think it? She glared at Astra who held her hands up defensively.

'It sounds like a good story, it just needs some tweaking.' Astra looked at her hands while Teyla fiddled with her bandage, anything to keep from looking anyone on this ship in the face.

'Mainland ahead. Where do you want me to park it?' Sheppard called back, ignoring Ronan and Astra, Teyla went to the front.

'I believe that Ilea will be of use to Astra, she is very wise and kind, she believes greatly in the old ways. She is not far from the main settlement.' She put a hand on John's chair just as he leant back. His hair brushed her fingers and her hand shot up. Astra giggled while Ronan smirked. She threw him a death glare and he hung his head to hide the smirk.

'Okay, welcome to the Athosian Mainland. I would ask that all passengers do not exit the aircraft until it has stopped moving. I hope that you've enjoyed you're flight with Sheppard airways and that you have a pleasant day.' John chimed, unknowingly.

Teyla practically ran from the vehicle, Ronan and Astra leaving side by side, Mckay and Sheppard following.

'Ilea!' Teyla called as she approached the large hut. It was definitely roomy with many herbs and dead animals hanging outside. A small fire was burning a few metres from the front door. 'Ilea!'

A small woman emerged from the door, searching for the voice calling her name. She had short grey hair with whisps of brown, her face was round and jolly, her eyes a deep grey colour. 'Teyla?' She squinted. She smiled widely and hurried forward, Teyla did the same and they embraced. 'Sweet Teyla, it has been so long!' She paused when Teyla winced, her hand coming to her side. Sheppard stepped forward. 'You are injured child.' Ilea searched Teyla's face.

'The Wraith, it is nothing. Doctor Beckett has-'

'Oh Doctor Beckett nonsense!' She turned to go inside. 'There was a time when you would come to me for help! But no more, not now that your friends have arrived with their science-'

'What did she say about science?' Rodney asked as they entered the hut.

It was warm and clattered, a number of things were being heated, some with better smells than others.

'Tell me of your injury child, and I shall fetch something for the healing to truly begin – men and their science…' she growled. Teyla smiled at John who grinned back. He liked her.

'What does she have against science?' Rodney asked Teyla.

'Ilea, I have brought one who-'

'A moment child! Your injury…?' She sat in a large wooden chair as they gathered around her.

'The injury is from within, to breathe is…painful.' Teyla explained, allowing her friend to help her. Ilea hurried to a shelf and fished through various bowls until she came to a small brown bag tied with string.

'Mix it with hot water, twice a day. It tastes foul, but it will make the pain go away.' She handed it to Teyla. 'John Sheppard! So lovely to see you! As handsome as ever I see…' She smiled at John who smiled in return, awkwardly. Ilea glanced at Teyla who turned away quickly. Her eyes next fell on Astra and Ronan; they stood close and wound their arms. Ilea smiled, untying a small bottle hanging from the roof and handing it to Astra. 'For you and your lover my girl, it will prove very effective.' She said slowly. Astra blushed while Ronan raised his eyebrows. She turned next to Mckay. 'And you?'

'This is Rodney; he is a scientist on Atlantis.' Teyla informed.

'Had to tell her that, didn't you?' He whispered.

'Men and their science.' She repeated, narrowing her eyes at him. Rodney took a step back.

'Ilea.' Teyla prodded. The old woman turned. 'Ilea, this is Astra. She seeks your council.'

'And here I thought you wanted to see me Teyla!' She smiled kindly.

'I do, but this is urgent.' Teyla put a hand on the woman's arm and nodded.

Ilea flung her hands up. 'Very well, if I am to talk to her I must be alone! I cannot give true council with others listening…' She pottered to the other side of the room.

Teyla approached Astra. 'We will wait outside.'

Astra nodded, smiling.

They all turned to leave, Ronan kissing her on the forehead. Sheppard was the last from the room about to step into the chilly air.

'Oh Sheppard!' Ilea called, he turned as she threw him the same small bottle she had given to Astra. She waved.

Sheppard smiled awkwardly again, giving her a salute, bottle in hand.

'Handsome man.' She said to herself. 'So! What is your name and purpose my child?'

Astra jumped, amused by this woman's character. 'I am Astra, I come from afar.'

'Yes, this I can see in your eyes, such beautiful eyes.' She put a hand under Astra's chin, lifting it side to side to inspect her blue eyes.

'I must learn to find what my people have lost, but I do not know how. For many generations they have turned from their gifts.'

'Your gift, someone else's pain.' Ilea sat in her chair.

'The Wraith's pain.' Astra stated. Ilea studied her with a steely eye.

'A girl on a mission, admirable. Much like my Teyla.' She paused. 'Yeda returned, not so long ago. He told me of your skills. He knew you would come to me.' She did not seem surprised, or in awe. She sat there, watching.

'Yeda is well?' Astra asked, shuffling.

'As well as any Athosian in this time of grief.' Ilea replied. Astra hung her head. 'Do not worry, child, the Wraith will one day see their end. Whether or not that end will be set in motion by you is unknown. But we can hope.' She smiled kindly. Astra relaxed slightly. 'I have power through my herbs, from what I have heard, you have power of another means.' She stood and reached for Astra's hands. 'Such power can only be controlled by the person, from your mind. You have not yet found it.' She walked away. Astra watched her. 'You must find the trigger to unleash such power before you can learn to wield it. This is my advice.' She walked to the door and held up the curtain indicating for her to leave. 'Would you mind, before you leave this planet, to go to the cave over the hill? There is a special herb which grows in the darkness that I will need to heal a sick child among our camp. Poor girl will never eat wild mushrooms again!' She smiled.

Astra gaped. 'That is all?'

'Yes! What did you expect? For the answer to be as clear as day? You must find the path and no one else!' She paused as Astra drew close. 'It will come to you.' She smiled. 'Now, will you to that cave and fetch me the herb? My old age slows me down, and my eyesight is ever so poor…'

Astra nodded. 'Of course, and thank you.'

She turned to leave when Ilea put a hand on her arm passing her the bottle she had offered earlier. 'Once, just before bed.' She smiled.

Astra took it and smiled in the same awkward manner Sheppard had. She left the tent. Ilea grinned, continuing with her daily chores.

'That was fast.' John frowned at Teyla.

'Astra?' Teyla came forward with the team behind.

'She has given me council, I do not know of what use it will be.' She looked disappointed.

'There's always the Ancient Database – and science!' He said loudly, watching the hut. There was no movement.

'Ilea has requested that I get a herb from a cave over the hill, apparently there is a sick child who must be healed by it.'

'Sure, let's swing by, grab it and get home. Zalenka wants me to turn on some Ancienty thing he thinks will be of use in the future.' Sheppard explained, starting the walk up the hill.

'What Ancienty thing?' Rodney asked, jogging to catch up with him.

'I didn't ask.' Sheppard continued on.

'Well why not?' Rodney said petulantly.

'Because then he would have explained it to me.'

Rodney threw him an exasperated look and Teyla grinned at their backs.

The cave was shrouded by trees, when it finally came into view they all paused.

'It does not look safe.' Teyla stated.

'No kidding.' Sheppard said, gawking at the structure.

It was just higher than Ronan with numerous rocks littering the ground; some were boulders of enormous size. Dust fell every so often through the cracks in the roof. It was not a safe place.

'We are so not going in there, are we?' Rodney squeaked.

'If we are careful, there is a child who needs the herb.' Astra informed.

John nodded and they began forward, Rodney lingering at the back.

Ronan had taken to going first, Astra at his side, John and Teyla were behind. Rodney was at the back, closest to the exit should anything happen.

It was dark, footing was uneven. Flashlights went on and hands shielded their faces from falling dust.

'This is so not safe…how badly is that child injured?' Mckay asked.

'Ilea said that she was ill, something about mushrooms…' She replied.

'Great, so the kid couldn't wait till tea time and now we're going to pay for it.' He yelled.

'Cool it Mckay.' John whispered, not liking how his voice reverberated off the walls. Dust was shaken loose.

'Do not tell a claustrophobic man to cool it okay! This is a very small space! Is anyone getting warm?' He paused. 'Do you hear that?'

They all paused. 'Hear what?' Sheppard asked.

'It's like a…a…what is that?'

They could all hear it now.

'Flapping?' Sheppard finished.

Suddenly they were rushed by dark flying creatures from the back of the cave, they sped down on their heads, scratching – rushing out of the cave. The team screamed and shouted, someone got a shot off – the cave rumbled.

'Out! Now!' Sheppard yelled. They all got a few steps before the ceiling collapsed on their heads. Sheppard pulled Teyla back and saw Astra and Ronan dive. He did not know what happened to Mckay as the cave went black.


	15. Triggered by blood

Trials of Faith – Chapter 15

Triggered by blood.

Sheppard coughed, searching for his flashlight, clawing at the dusty ground until his hand hit cool metal. He grabbed it and switched it on.

Teyla was splayed across his torso, her hand on his arm; she looked up at him in alarm and scrambled off. John frowned.

'You scared of the dark or something?' He asked. She shot to her feet.

'No.' She smiled quickly, awkwardly. 'We appear to be trapped in a small cavern.'

Sheppard looked around. The rock had surrounded them on both sides making a very small room; Teyla had to duck when standing.

'Yes we do.' He whispered. 'Ronan?' He called gently, hoping that he would not bring the rest of the cave down on their heads. 'Rodney?'

'Sheppard?' Rodney called.

'Rodney!' John tried to stand, but found that he was very dizzy. His face was wet. He reached a hand to his cheek and stuck it under the flashlight. Blood.

'John?' Teyla approached, clutching her side.

'Yeah? How's your side.'

'Sore, I have pulled my stitches, but there seems to be little blood. Far less than what comes from your head.' Even in the dim light she could make out the thick liquid dripping from his chin to the floor. She rushed over.

'Sheppard?'

'Rodney! We're here. Me and Teyla! I can't see the others. You?' He asked.

'Outside! Fresh air, just escaped!' He sounded relieved as well as strained.

'That's nice for you Rodney.' Sheppard growled.

'Very! You in one piece?' He replied.

'Yeah. Ronan!' He urged to the other side of the rock.

'Colonel Sheppard!'

'Astra!' Teyla called, she sounded frightened.

'Ronan is unconscious! His leg is pinned under a very large rock! I cannot move it!' She sounded very scared. 'The cave has not sealed behind us!'

'Can't you levitate it?' He asked hopefully.

'Levitating a pen and a boulder are two different things Colonel!' She snapped.

'Okay!' He said defensively. 'Rodney, get outta here and radio Atlantis! We're gonna need some help getting out!' Sheppard paused.

'Okay, back in a flash!' Rodney called; they could hear his boots pounding away to the Jumper.

John turned to Teyla who was in more discomfort than she was letting on. She sat by his side, stripping part of her top off and using it to mop the blood on his head.

He felt for her hand and gently brought it down. 'I'm okay, we should see to you.' He leaned over, his head feeling like a bowling ball.

'I am fine! I have a bandage already; we must stop this gash from bleeding.' Her hand found the painful spot on his head again and he winced.

'Teyla-' He stopped when he saw the worried look in her eyes. For a moment, he thought she was close to tears. 'Teyla?'

'You are badly injured Colonel, please, lay still.' Teyla pushed his back to the cold stone wall as she sat by him, her face inches from his as she inspected the wound. He hadn't even felt what had hit him.

'Well this went according to plan.' He said sarcastically. Teyla smiled weakly, taking his cheek and holding his face at an angle so she could reach the wound better. He studied her with his brown eyes, being so close to her face. He hated that it was so dark; he wanted to see more of it.

Teyla gently mopped the wound, and then chucked the material to the side, reaching to her shirt to get more. John stopped her.

'You take any more of that off and you'll make me a very happy man.' He reached into his vest and brought out a square bandage handing it to her. She smiled at him and attached the bandage to the side of his head. It seeped up the blood quickly; she frowned, smoothing out the creases in the bandage, her fingers straying into his hair.

John felt this movement and closed his eyes, he also felt her take her hands away quickly when she had realised what she was doing. He wished she wouldn't.

'Your side?' He muttered.

'Fine.' She replied, putting her back against the wall, wincing as she did. John glared.

He reached over and quickly lifted her top before she could stop him; a fair amount of blood had seeped through the material. He turned the flashlight to the side of her head – she was pale and sweaty. He reached a hand to her forehead. She was warm.

'I am fine.' She breathed.

'You are not fine, and you should have said so.' He growled at her, taking a larger bandage from his vest as she slipped her jacket off. He kneeled, his head screaming in protest, and wound the material around her. She held onto his forearms, arching the way she had when Carson had used the defibrillator on her.

A piece of the material caught on the rock behind her, he lowered his head down to see, using the flashlight to guide him. When he unhooked the material and passed it round he came back up. His head brushed her cheek, and for some reason he slowed. In the darkness of the cave, the flashlight on the ground, John held his arms around her, the bandage almost finished. His cheek smoothed hers for near to ten seconds before he pulled away, hovering in front of her mere centre metres from her face. She looked at him with large brown eyes, frowning slightly, searching his face. She lingered on his mouth before looking away. John had seen that look, had felt that look in his own lips and in the way that they burned. She looked back at him again. This time he looked at her lips.

Teyla felt her heart pound. He was so close. Why was he so close? He looked at her face, at her eyes, at her lips…she saw his eyes come back to her eyes. She looked at them, beautiful and brown, boyishly handsome and brave. Teyla felt it more than saw it, he edged forward, she parted her lips in anticipation…

'Colonel!' Rodney was back.

They paused. Teyla looked down and John licked his lips, looking to the side.

'Yes Rodney?' He asked lightly, knowing that when he was free, he would rip the scientist a new one.

Astra heard that Mckay was back, she used her light to find Ronan's face. Still unconscious. She kissed his cheek and studied his leg again. It was bleeding rather badly, but she couldn't reach the source of the wound. She swept her hair behind her back and propped Ronan up against her. She smoothed her hand across his face.

'Ronan?' She whispered, kissing him again. He did not stir. She felt his breath against her hand and was settled for a moment.

The old woman must have known that the cave wasn't safe, even if she did need the herb for a sick child, any warning would have been appreciated. Wise she was not, not even her advice made sense. Find the trigger? She didn't know what she could do let alone find out how to do it!

'Astra!' John called.

'I am here.' She whispered.

'Ronan?' He queried slowly, not liking her tone.

'He is here also, he will not wake.'

John paused. 'Rodney's called for back up, they should be here in a half hour. We're just gonna have to sit tight.'

Astra nodded to the darkness and laughed slightly. 'Ronan's leg is bleeding badly; he does not have long before his body will fail.'

Teyla shuffled. 'You cannot stop the bleeding?'

'I cannot reach the bleeding. The boulder hides the wound.' She told them, stroking Ronan's face with more vigour. She was afraid for him, she could feel tears on her cheeks and she wiped them away angrily. She wanted to help, that was all. How could she help an entire galaxy if she killed those who followed her willingly? But Ronan was not just a follower…he belonged to her; she felt it in his touch, in the way he would look at her. She kissed him again.

'Astra, you must try to move it.' Teyla urged.

'I have tried, it is too heavy.' She shook her head.

'Don't use your arms! Use your mind!' John demanded.

'It is too big!' She yelled. 'I cannot move it!'

'Well, try to stem the bleeding the best you can.' John said softly, she heard him sit again.

Astra stroked his hair and watched his face, crying silently. Hopelessness set in against her, like the darkness, it enveloped all the light. She stared at the rocks blocking their path. They were large and thin, some were particularly sharp.

Suddenly, the cave rumbled again. She shielded Ronan's face with her own, hearing Sheppard shout something. A few more boulders fell, parts of the newly formed wall shifted. When the dust settled slightly, she looked up. A large pointed rock was poking out diagonally, aiming straight for Ronan's torso. Astra panicked. If the cave moved again, it would impale him.

'You in one piece?' Sheppard yelled.

Astra did not yell back as she shifted Ronan as far from the wall as possible. It didn't matter. It wouldn't work. She couldn't move him far enough, the boulder pinned his leg in such a way that he could not go far. Any position she put him in would mean that the rock would go straight through him.

She kneeled by him. 'Ronan! You must wake!' She cried.

'Astra?' Teyla called.

'I have to get him out!' She called. 'The wall will crush him if the cave moves again!'

The pause meant that Teyla and Sheppard were thinking. She prayed that they would come up with something.

'Help is on the way. We must stay still, and we must stay quiet.' Teyla informed, Astra cried aloud.

'No! Help will not come soon enough!' She snarled. 'He is bleeding too badly!' She watched the pool of liquid forming under the boulder.

Teyla and Sheppard did not know what to do.

'We should try to find a weak spot in the wall,' Sheppard said to Teyla. 'If we can get through, maybe all of us can move the boulder.'

'No, the wall cannot be moved at all! If it does, it will kill him!' Astra yelled angrily. Had they not been listening?

'Well what do you suggest!' Sheppard growled. 'If we do nothing, he dies, and if we do something, he dies!'

'Ronan would want us to try.' Teyla said softly.

Astra knew it would not work and that Ronan would die. Even when the team arrived to get them out, if they did anything drastic, Ronan would die. He had saved her; he had pushed her to the ground when the ceiling fell. She looked at his peaceful face, and ran her index finger down his nose and across his lips, tears falling silently.

'Astra?' Teyla called, waiting for her reply. They should do it now before the team came. There would be nothing they could do from the outside, it was up to them, and Ronan was in trouble.

'You will die…' She whispered to him. And she would die with him. She would not leave him.

She thought of him when she first saw him. Killing the Wraith with an energy weapon, saving Teyla, and then running over to put her in the ship and take her to Atlantis. The way he had looked at her on the balcony – so unsure and yet intrigued by her...the way he had stayed with her, protected her from even the smallest unkind word. The way he touched her, the way he kissed her, so close…he was an animal with passion and a kind heart, and he didn't deserve this.

'I found a weak rock here; I think we can get through…' She barely heard Sheppard, it was an echo. Her memories of happiness flooding her mind.

When he trained with her, so playful and warm, and possessive…she felt protected. And now, he wasn't here to protect himself. She would do it for him, she would shield him.

Her thoughts strayed to Borus - a warrior, her friends on her home world, the broken people who pleaded with her when she ran to the next world…her parents. The way they had lied to her, kept things from her. Her grief turned into rage, her fists shook as she clutched at Ronan, she wanted to scream. The Wraith had taken everything, had destroyed it all, it was because of them that she had met Ronan, and it was because of them that he would die…

The wall shook. They had moved the rock. The one protruding from the wall shot forward as she remembered the faces, the last being Ronan, and she screamed, the pain of it all pushing her to the very edge of a broken human being.

John and Teyla flew back as a blinding light swept the cave and the roaring of stone screeched throughout the hollow darkness. John rolled on top of Teyla as rocks fell.

He felt nothing. No pain. No squishing. He paused, and realised that they were surrounded by light. He sat up and gaped.

The cave and been lifted from above them, rocks of all shapes and sizes floated high above with the leaves of the tall trees. Teyla and John turned to where Ronan should have been.

Astra stood, her eyes glowing fiercely, bathing the green grass with icy light. Her eyes looked down at Ronan; the ones above did not fall. They watched as the boulder on a filthy Ronan lifted slowly and rolled away. Astra lifted her hands to the sky and gave a mighty push, all the rocks flew into the forest, crashes were heard in the distance as they fell to the floor.

Astra fell to her knees, the exhaustion clear. She crawled to Ronan's leg, tearing part of her top off and wrapping it tightly. She collapsed and did not move again.

Suddenly Ronan moved forward, with difficulty. He had woken in time to see her fall, to feel her wrap his leg. He rolled her onto her front, leaning over her face. They couldn't hear what he said to her, but they understood what his kiss meant.

John turned to Teyla who looked at him with the same expression of awe.

'Rodney?' He turned to look for the scientist who had been waiting outside when the cave had fallen – and then risen.

Mckay stood with his arms wrapped around a large tree, staring up at the now empty sky.

'Mckay?' John laughed slightly. 'Are you still in there?'

Rodney's head snapped to him. He managed to produce a few vowel sounds, but that was it.

'Good enough.' John turned to Teyla who watched Ronan. 'You okay?'

Teyla nodded. 'I am alright, but we must get back to Atlantis. Ronan will need stitches, as will you.' She turned to look at his head, which looked ghastly in the daylight. He was pale and blood covered half of his face. She edged forward, pressing the bandage she applied earlier. He took her hand, watching her face, and brought it down, but did not let go.

'Teyla…' He began quietly.

'We must speak with Ilea.' She said suddenly, frowning. She rose to her feet stumbling, grabbing her side and offering her hand for John to stand too. Now was not the time for that conversation. John looked up at her, took her hand and rose, dizziness making him nauseas. He felt Teyla grip his chest and take his arm over her shoulders. He realised that he was at an angle to the ground. Maybe he had hurt his head, just a little.

'Rodney!' He called, fighting the urge to fall to the ground. 'Give Ronan a hand.'

Teyla took him down the hill toward the Jumper and came back to help Ronan and Astra. Rodney was still attached to the tree when she returned, looking nervously up at the sky. Teyla had barked at him to help her, not feeling well herself. He ran over to her and moved them all down the hill quickly.

With the gravely injured in the Jumper ready to return, Teyla marched with Rodney to Ilea's hut. Her side was so sore, so hard to breathe, blood seeped through her fingers and Rodney glanced at her with concern. It would take twenty-five minutes to get back to Atlantis; they needed to leave as soon as possible. Plus he was driving, so that added another ten minutes.

She thrust the skin hanging over the doorway to the side and walked in, Ilea was hanging another vial from the roof. She turned to see Teyla and smiled.

'Ah! Teyla, my girl, no need to worry about that plant! I had some stashed behind my roots! I have brewed the medicine, the child will be…fine.' She paused at the menacing expression on Teyla's face.

'Ilea.' She stepped forward.

Ilea saw her injury and hurried toward her. 'Teyla! What has happened?'

Teyla stopped her from touching the wound. 'Why did you ask us to go into the cave when you knew the danger was so great?'

Ilea turned from her. 'I did not know it was so dangerous! Please forgive me, child, it was an old fools mistake…'

'Ilea, do not lie to me, I know you well enough to understand when you lie!' Teyla barked harshly.

Ilea huffed and spun, folding her arms, looking like a child without their lollipop. 'Alright! Alright! I knew the cave was not safe. I had not expected for you to venture inside. It was for Astra alone!'

Teyla gaped at her. 'You knew it would fall?'

'And that it would rise.' She looked at Teyla sadly. 'That girl has a power, she came looking for it, and I showed it to her.'

'Yeah, by almost killing us!' Rodney snapped.

'Oh hush! No one has died! And the girl has learnt a great deal!'

'You are beyond…you're just…you're a mad old woman, far more senile than any of the ones I know! Psychotic! Like the woman with the three snakes who use to live above me!' Rodney yelled at her.

Ilea raised an eyebrow. 'I do not like snakes.'

Rodney shook his head, she was missing his point.

'Although, they make a powerful stew!' She pottered over to the corner sifting through some baskets.

'Oh god, tell me that you don't have-' Rodney began, and shouted, hopping behind Teyla when she pulled out a dead snake from a dark basket.

Ilea smiled when she produced it, and then seeing his expression, placed it on the table, sighing.

'I am sorry Teyla. But these times called for something a little more…dangerous.' She walked forward to Teyla, taking her hands. 'Astra must now go with this new force, and learn how it came about. She will make you proud.' She smiled weakly and headed for her chair.

Teyla shook her head. 'Good day Ilea. Be well.' Teyla gave her a firm smile and left the tent.

'We'll run tests with machines, using science to determine how she did it!' Rodney thrust at her, before jogging from the tent.

Ilea narrowed her eyes. 'Men and their science…'


	16. Bound

Trials of Faith – Chapter 16

Bound

'How in the bloody hell did this happen? No! Don't tell me! Let's just get you to the infirmary…' Carson hurried Ronan, Teyla, John and the limp form of Astra to the infirmary, speaking quickly, clearly not too happy about their state.

'Put her on the bed.' John and Rodney lifted her onto the bed whilst Ronan and Teyla sat opposite, both looking pale and the worse for wear.

Carson glanced at them in turn – all of them were filthy and all of them injured, except Rodney. Two Nurses rushed into the infirmary and headed for Teyla and Ronan, leading them to separate beds.

'Alright, so who's going to tell me?' Carson prodded, using a small light and shining it into Astra's eyes. She did not move. Rodney paused.

'You said not to tell you…' He pointed out. The Doctor spun on him.

'You've all walked in as though you've come from a bloody battle! You went to the mainland and there's nothing there to battle except rabbits and butterflies!' He glared at Rodney who threw him an exasperated look.

'There was a cave-in, we were trapped-' He began.

'We?' John gave him a side glance.

'They - they were trapped. Although I was almost crushed by hundreds of flying rocks.'

Carson frowned. 'I can see Colonel Sheppard has a head injury Rodney, but he's not the one talking crap.' He hurried round to the other side of Astra, checking the usual and ordering a nurse to fetch medication.

'No, he's right Carson.' John said, slowly lowering himself onto a bed. 'Astra managed to…'He made an emphatic hand gesture and Carson stared. 'Basically she levitated the cave so we could get out.'

Carson raised his eyebrows and stared at the girl lying in front of him. 'So she's got a little power in her then?' He smiled nervously.

'Try a lot, but it seems to have drained her considerably.' Rodney looked over at Teyla and Ronan who were listening intently.

'She has never used her powers to that extent; she has had no experience with it.' Teyla informed, wincing at her injury. 'I believe that she panicked and it suddenly arose. She has much work to do before she truly masters it.' Teyla watched Astra, realising that she was seeing double.

John nodded. 'Yeah, well, it's a start. I'll tell Elizabeth.'

'You will not!' Carson stepped in his path. 'You've got a severe head injury Colonel, you're not going anywhere.'

John narrowed his eyes and then looked back at Rodney. He caught on.

'I should tell Elizabeth, because I'm not severely wounded in any way. Unless you count the emotional trauma…' He strode out of the infirmary and John sat down, watching Astra.

They were all seen to and Elizabeth was informed, practically running to the infirmary to check that everyone was alright. Rodney had told her most of it, but John and Teyla filled in the rest, leaving out the fact that Ilea had done this on purpose. Teyla had looked the worst out of all of them having had the injury for days, not to mention the constant abuse it seemed to be receiving. She was pale and slow with her words, working through the pain. Carson had already given her medicine which he believed would take effect soon. Satisfied that they were safe, she returned to her office, thinking over the various things that Astra could do with her new found ability – and if there was anything more to come.

Teyla slept, uncomfortably, Ronan on one side and John on the other. John dozed in and out, listening to the tapping of Rodney's laptop which he had brought with him to sit across the room from them. Ronan watched him. He could have done it back in his lab, but his entire team was in the infirmary, and he felt compelled to be there. The man had the strangest qualities – arrogant and condescending to brave and selfless. It made Ronan smile.

He sat up in bed, the pain in his leg a dull thud. He was tired, weary, but he knew that he couldn't sleep. He glanced over at Astra who was still unconscious.

Ronan swung his leg over the bed and stood gingerly, avoiding putting too much weight on the leg, he hobbled to her side. Carson hurried over.

'Ronan, for Gods sake, you won't get better if you don't keep off it!' He whispered harshly. Ronan raised an eyebrow. 'At least keep it levitated.' He slouched back to his desk and Ronan found Astra's hand and squeezed.

He remembered waking to pain, and noise, darkness turning into day. He saw her face as she raised the cave, the rock going into the air, her eyes burning blue – pain flooding her features. She had fallen, wrapped his leg, and the pain had been immense – but not as immense as his worry for her when she collapsed. She had not wakened since.

Ronan swept a piece of hair from her face, stroking his hand down her cheek. She had displayed great power, but it had taken its toll on her. How could she hope to defeat the Wraith if every advancement made her weak?

As though she had sensed his doubt, her eyes flickered open. Ronan smiled down. 'We were getting worried.'

Astra smiled weakly and tried to sit up, Ronan helped her. She looked around at her surroundings, registering the injured in their beds and Mckay setting his computer down and coming toward her.

'Astra, how do you feel?' He asked folding his arms, hearing the commotion, Carson came over as well.

'You alright lass?' He asked kindly. She nodded her head. 'You feel okay? Any pain?' She shook her head.

Ronan watched her with a frown. She wasn't right, something was bothering her. He could see it in the way that she looked at objects, glancing at people and turning away. She tried to stand.

'Are you sure that's a good idea-?' Carson began. She stood easily and Carson paused, he had thought she would need his assistance.

Astra edged forward, Ronan close behind, hobbling.

She walked to the balcony of the infirmary, the cold air hitting her face. Night had fallen, and the moon shone onto the ocean. She paused, breathing the fresh sea air.

Rodney and Carson exchanged glances at her strange behaviour.

'Astra?' Ronan whispered, frowning, reaching for her arm.

'It was a big day today.' Rodney stated, using his own subtle techniques to get her to tell them how she did what she did. Carson nudged him in disapproval.

'Mh.' Was all she produced before she walked out to the put her hands on the railing.

Ronan followed. Rodney began to do the same when Carson took his arm and dragged him back inside, closing the door behind them. They needed a moment's privacy.

Ronan put both hands on her shoulders, kissing her neck. She did not acknowledge his touch.

'Astra?' He whispered in her ear.

She did not take her eyes from the ocean. 'I feel different.' She whispered. 'The world has not changed, and I can feel it. But I have.'

He waited.

'I can hear, I can see.' She continued. 'There's more but, I cannot bear it yet, I cannot understand it. Such implications would be grave if I did not heed such understanding.'

She wasn't making sense, he didn't like it.

'Astra?' He gently turned her to face. 'What are you talking about?'

'I was alone, in the dark…and I remembered them, all of them, all of their faces, their words to me. I wasn't afraid, but I remember being angry…'

'Astra, you're not making-'

'I am capable of so much more Ronan, but I'm not ready, I don't think I can ever be. This vessel is not capable of possessing much more.' She looked at her own hands; he took them in his and kissed them. He didn't like what she was saying.

'I am nothing more than what I am.' She stated.

Ronan cupped her cheeks.

'What you are is nothing short of amazing.'

She smiled weakly. 'You and your friends are injured.'

Ronan smiled slightly. 'We're always injured. It's a constant.'

She took his hand and led him inside, Rodney and Carson rising once more as she crossed to Teyla's bed.

Teyla had woken and was speaking with John about the book she was reading, and smiled weakly when she saw her. Teyla appeared a little out of phase with the world, blinking constantly, as though trying to stay awake.

'Ilea told me to find the trigger to my abilities, I believe I have. Training with them must begin immediately.' She informed. John frowned.

'How can we possibly help you? We have no experience with what you can do?' He perched on the edge of his bed, glancing at Teyla.

'You may accompany me to a world under the control of the Wraith, once you have healed.'

The all gaped.

'You can't be serious…?' Rodney snapped.

'I am entirely serious, the best way to learn how to control these abilities, and if possible, develop them is to put me in a situation where my emotions are at such a height where I am able to cause damage.'

Teyla frowned, breathing slowly. 'Emotion?'

'It is my trigger. I have always used focus and concentration to search; this has led me only so far. In the cave, when the situation was desperate, I could not control my emotions, and my abilities flared.'

'I will not put my team at risk.' John said firmly.

'Then I will go alone.' She said, expressionless, heading for the door. Ronan grabbed her arm and spun her around.

'You are not going alone.' He growled.

Astra looked at his leg, stepped in and jabbed it sharply with her knee. Ronan snarled in pain, stumbling. 'You are injured. I cannot use you.'

She left.

Ronan growled and followed John, Rodney and Carson as they followed Astra, hoping to stop her from doing something stupid.

Teyla struggled to climb out of bed, grasping at the covers. She felt so cold, and yet there were waves of heat sweeping over her. Her side was in enormous pain despite the medicine Carson had given her, she had not complained because she did not want to be a burden. Ronan and John had been badly injured too, not to mention Astra's unusual unconscious state.

She managed to push the covers from her body and tried to move her legs, they were so heavy, like lead. She forced them to move, using her hands – so weak…so hard to breathe. She looked at the doorway – doorways, there were three, all of them moving side to side. She frowned, her feet touching the floor; at least she thought they were, she couldn't feel the floor.

She had to stop Astra, had to convince her – her breath caught as the pain made her freeze. It stabbed and screamed, tore and broke. Then there was no pain, just a numb coldness. The painkillers? She stood, her legs shaky. The doorways were still moving, she could feel herself straying to the side. She willed her legs to go straight, for the cold to leave her.

Teyla breathed slow, not realising the ragged breaths she was taking. She held onto her side, only slightly conscious of the fact that the floor was rising. It met her face and she could no longer walk forward. Atlantis had fallen onto its side.

Her breathing slowed, the faint taste of copper on her tongue. So cold, so unfeeling. So confused…

She could not hear the Nurse calling her name, could not feel the woman's worried hands on her. She could not understand why Atlantis had fallen over…

'I am trying to explain it to you, but it is difficult. I must do it now, while I understand what it is.' Astra did not slow her pace. Ronan barged forward, pushing Rodney to the wall and stopped in front of her.

'You can't take on the Wraith alone! What if you collapse again?' He said harshly, trying to knock some sense into her.

'I won't.' Ronan was about to speak. 'Ronan! I feel everything. The air around me, the beating hearts, all of them in this city. I can hear the wind outside.' She paused, all of them listening. 'I must go.'

She dodged past Ronan and approached Weir standing in the control room; Elizabeth frowned at her but smiled all the same.

'Astra, how are you feeling?'

'Insane.' Rodney chimed.

'She wants to go to a Wraith world.' John stated, folding his arms.

'What? Why?' Elizabeth looked at her in alarm.

'Insane.' Rodney chimed.

'She wants to train with her powers.' Ronan stated.

'With live Wraith? And lots of them?' Elizabeth shook her head.

'It is my decision. No one else is to come with me.' Astra told her, determined to go.

'No, I'm sorry. I can't allow it.' Elizabeth fixed her with a firm stare.

'You cannot keep me here, I am not your priso-' Astra stopped, looking to the floor for a moment, frowning.

They all frowned at her, Carson coming forward. 'Astra?'

She turned to look behind them, staring at the wall.

It took her, enveloped her. A coldness, a pain. So dizzy and lost, so confused…hard to breathe. The colours ran.

'Teyla…' She whispered.

John frowned.

'Doctor Beckett! Doctor Beckett to the infirmary!' An urgent voice sounded over the radio, the woman sounded desperate, almost terrified.

'Doctor Beckett!' They heard a scuffle in the background and the radio switched off.

John sprinted to the infirmary for all he was worth, Carson on his heels, Astra just behind.

They tore into the infirmary, blood on the floor, a trail of drops and smudges leading to the nearest bed where two men and a woman tried desperately to restrain a convulsing Teyla as she coughed up blood.

John froze as Carson ran past and skidded by her bed side ordering them to pump her with stimulants Adrenaline. Blood bags. Surgery. So many orders and yet John could not hear the words, he stumbled toward the end of her bed. She arched and fell, shaking, blood staining her face and the white sheets around her.

'She's bleeding internally! The body wasn't meant to handle so much stress! Linda!' The female turned to Carson. 'Strap her down! I can't inject her with anythin' until she's still!'

Rodney and Ronan watched in horror as John stood, frozen, trying to breathe through the numb fear holding him in place, attacking his mind and soul.

They hooked her up to the machine. 'Heartbeat's erratic! She's going into a rest!' Carson yelled. Teyla stopped suddenly, her body falling to the bed limp. The line rang out flat.

The team froze.

'Set the panels!' Carson shouted. The defibrillator was pulled out immediately and charged.

It was happening again. She was dead, and they would watch. But she had been fine…

'She was fine…' John whispered.

'Clear!' Carson held the panels ready, Nurses stepping away.

The metal met her chest and she shot up, falling back hard. No pulse. 'Charge to three hundred!' He yelled. The Nurse obeyed. They waited.

Astra paced slowly.

'Clear!' Carson shouted. Arched and fell. No pulse. Again. Arched and fell. No pulse. Again. Arched and fell. No pulse.

Carson stopped, staring at the still form of Teyla. Pale. Cold.

Rodney and Ronan hung their heads in sorrow. John did not register the tear sliding down his cheek. He saw only her face. Closed eyes. Closed mouth. No life. No smile…not ever.

'She's gone.' Carson croaked, eyes welling with tears.

Silence descended. Only the flat line sounded, carving into their minds mercilessly for all time.

Astra stepped forward, the only moving soul in the room. Rodney watched her while the others held onto the image of Teyla, dead.

She ran her hand inches above Teyla, from toe to head. The room turned to her, all except John.

Astra studied her with a frown, her blue eyes sad and mournful - but strong. She placed a hand on Teyla's lifeless cheek and then searched with her other hand, slowly, for the injury within. She breathed hard, closing her eyes.

Rodney could feel the static in the air, could feel a warmth, could hear sounds that were not there. The lights flashed and the room rumbled. Astra gasped. Her eyes flew open and a blinding blue light enveloped the room, tearing at them, forcing them to cover their ears and shut their eyes. The room fell silent. The lights returned to normal. Astra fell to the floor.

John turned to the bed. Teyla's eyes flew open. They looked left, looked right. Her head rose as she surveyed the room. Her eyes fell on John. He looked as though he was about to keel over, his face pale and wet.

'It's not possible…' Carson breathed.

'Yes. It is.' Rodney said slowly, walking to Astra's side as Ronan rushed over to pull her up into his arms. Ronan did a double take. 'What?' Rodney looked at him in concern.

Ronan rushed to a bed and put Astra on it, carefully positioning her head. He rolled up his trouser leg. The injury was gone.

'Amazing.' Mckay whispered, turning to see the nasty cut on the side of the Colonel's head had also disappeared. They both looked at Astra with concern, and a level of awe.

Carson was frozen, staring at Teyla as she sat up, smoothing her hand over her side. No stitches. No wound. She felt fine. Normal.

John saw her eyes, her eyes looking at him. He didn't feel his legs walking to her side, leaning over her. He didn't feel anything but her face in his hands and her eyes staring up at him.

Carson frowned.

Teyla looked up at him, her breathing fast. John hovered watching her. Then his mouth met hers in a tender kiss. He pulled her to a standing position, crushing her against him, feeling her back and shoulders. Teyla's hands instantly went for his hair; she wound her arms around his neck before searching the softness with her fingers. He kissed her hard, and long, possessing her so completely. So soft and desperate for each others touch. The world fell away.

Carson gaped for a few seconds before stepping back, aiming in a roundabout sort of way for Astra. His head cocked, watching them all the way there. He felt a sharp slap on the head and turned to see Rodney shaking his head and frowning. Rodney watched them for a moment, without the inappropriate gaping, in an uncomfortable and silently happy way. Ronan grinned.

Teyla and John were bound together. Rodney and Ronan steered a slightly horrified Carson to face Astra, giving their friends what privacy they could.


	17. Rumours

Trials of Faith – Chapter 17

Rumours

Atlantis was a buzz with all sorts of gossip. Astra's powers, Astra's relationship with Ronan, Astra saving Teyla, and the newest most unusual topic – John and Teyla. If that was truly the case. Rumours were evil beasts which embellished truths and told straight out lies. There had been rumours before involving Teyla and an airman, John and numerous off world alien women, even Rodney and Kate Heightmeyer, Atlantis's psychologist. Some were true, and of course, some were not. That's what drove people insane, was it true? They couldn't walk up to the Colonel and feisty Athosian asking them outright because it was none of their business. But they wanted to know…It's not like they had the typical celeb gossip they would have ignored back on Earth. They didn't have much to do but work in Atlantis, so any little morsel of normal life was seized upon like a piranha would jump onto flesh. Around here, the Colonel's team were the A-list, and when two of the A-list started with the smoochies - supposed smoochies - it was news.

People would sidle up to the two people likely to spill the news if asked in the correct way, be it flattery or concern. One had to be clever so as not to give away ones true purpose. One must be sneaky.

'Get outta here! Get back to work and stop living through insane and illogical gossip!' Rodney yelled at a small blonde scientist – who had not been sneaky enough. She next tried Carson – with no luck. They had both been getting these devious little visitors for the last twenty four hours. Obviously one of the Nurses in the room at the time had told someone about John and Teyla's…moment. And that's what it seemed to be to Carson, nothing more than a moment. Teyla and John were now walking around the city, avoiding each other, and when they were forced to be in the same room, there was little eye contact and awkward silences.

Astra was his main concern now. She lay in bed, sleeping still. Her healing abilities had caused a near fatal drain on her life force. Ronan sat by her bed side, patiently.

Carson wandered over, doing the usual checks. He smiled at Ronan who nodded in return. Carson paused, about to leave, but something was obviously on his mind.

Ronan raised an eyebrow. 'Doc?'

'Mh?' He looked at Ronan. 'Oh, I was just thinking…'

'About?'

Carson looked at him with his blue eyes, unsure of what to say. 'Well, you know the other day when Astra healed Teyla, and the Colonel being overly happy, relieved, ecstatic…whatever you would like to call it, and he…' He rolled his hands indicating that Ronan knew what was to follow.

'Yeah.' Ronan was always amused by this man.

'Well, isn't it going to put a wrench in the works? I mean they're acting a little strange now…' He folded his arms listening to what Ronan would say, hoping it would be helpful.

'I dunno.'

Carson nodded. 'Right.' He turned to leave. 'Well, it's just that they were friends and they're on the same team, and now it's different.'

Ronan leant forward, Carson was a persistent man. 'They were never really friends. The passion was always there.' Carson stared, wanting more. 'They'll get over it.'

'What?' Carson asked, it had not been the answer he was looking for.

'They'll either see each other or they won't, but they'll still be on the same team. They have to decide what to do.'

'Aye, well I hope they decide soon, I got all these bloody people coming to me to asking subtle little questions about it. Bunch of nosy buggers.' Carson growled, eyeing a brunette scientist in the doorway about to come and do exactly as the other girl had done before. 'I don't know! I don't want to know! Now get back to work!' He called, then turned to Ronan. 'So what do we know? Apart from they might or they might not? Is Elizabeth having a fit? Do you reckon she thinks it inappropriate?'

Ronan gently shook his head.

'And she is still asleep…' Said a voice over their shoulders. Rodney entered the room with a small Ancient pad looking supremely disappointed.

'What's that Rodney?' Carson asked.

'I thought she would want to search the Database with me, seeing as it's about her ancestors. Seriously, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack; I mean this is important – contact with another galaxy! Even if it was short contact, they should have it somewhere…besides, doing this alone is impossible. I've got a few of my scientists working on it, but they don't count, not really – they're not actually searching as much as they are whining constantly about how we're never going to find anything…Is that Jello?' Rodney took a breath, looking at the empty cup by Ronan on the floor. 'Where did you get that? They never serve Jello.'

'Rodney,' Carson sighed 'How's about I give you hand? I don't know when she's going to wake up, and Feretti won't come in for his check up for another two hours yet.' Carson offered, smiling weakly. He didn't want to do it, but he would.

'Yeah right, Carson, I don't think so.' Rodney craned his neck around the infirmary, looking for the source of the Jello.

'And why not?' Carson said indignantly. 'You said you needed help!'

'Not your help.' He blinked at the Doctor with frowning eyes.

'Rodney-' Carson warned.

'Look, can you read Ancient?' Rodney snapped.

'No.' Carson retorted harshly.

'Then you're no good to me!'

'Well, can Astra read Ancient?' Carson yelled.

'Well, I don't know!' Rodney snapped. 'I have to ask her when she wakes up.'

'Which won't be too long if you two don't shut up.' Ronan said low. 'If you wake her up Mckay, she will throw you off the balcony just by blinking.' Ronan glared.

'She wouldn't.' He said, not all that convinced.

'She would if I asked her to.' He grinned.

'And why would you-'

'Gentlemen!' Carson shouted, then quickly looked to Astra. She did not wake. 'That's enough. Rodney, I'll tell you when she wakes up, okay?'

Rodney paused. 'Fine.' He snapped, and marched from the infirmary.

'Do you think she'd chuck him off the balcony if I asked her to?' He said to Ronan. He just grinned.

Rodney stormed into the large room with four interfaces lining the walls; he went to the far one. His scientists sensed his mood and said nothing.

'Have you found anything yet?' He snarled.

Who would answer? They exchanged glances. Touris looked to the floor, not wanting the Beast to eat her alive while Chamberlain stared intently at the screen in front of him. Rodney turned on them.

'I am not telepathic people, needing answers here!' He yelled.

'No! Nothing new since you left five minutes ago.' Chamberlain answered, trying hard to keep attitude out of his voice.

'Oh! I am so surprised!' Rodney fake gasped, turning back to his interface. He paused and looked to the left wall. 'Where's Clarke?'

Chamberlain was about to open his mouth when Hannah Clarke walked into the room holding three cups of coffee. 'Sorry Hailey, but the Decaf was out…' She paused looking into the face of a very angry Mckay. 'I'm sorry Doctor Mckay; I should have got you one too.' She handed Touris a black coffee and gave another to Chamberlain.

'We do not have time for coffee breaks Clarke!' He barked. 'And why didn't you get me one?'

'Well, you left, and I wasn't sure if you were coming-'

'Oh, I'll just have that-' He snatched the last coffee, her coffee, and turned. He took a sip and spluttered. 'Black? No milk? Why would you drink this?' He snapped.

She raised an eyebrow at his back and sighed, casting a weary look at her comrades as she returned to work, coffee-less.

'Chamberlain, have you cross referenced all related material-'

'Yes.' He interrupted. Mckay glared.

'Well good, we're finally getting somewhere. Wraith on our doorstep and you all want a coffee break!' Rodney took a reluctant sip from the stolen coffee in his hands, appreciating the human being who discovered caffeine.

'Is Atlantis being attacked again?' Touris asked frantically.

'No! Not at this very moment, but if the Wraith find out that Astra is here, then yes, the Wraith will then be on our doorstep.' Rodney glared at the embarrassed scientist.

'How long is Astra staying?' Chamberlain asked.

'Don't know, and right now, not caring.' Rodney touched the interface, a new screen popping up. 'Well that is just not handy.' He mumbled.

'The thing is, we haven't been told anything, the scientists or the military personnel. I mean, she arrives in Atlantis, Teyla bleeding onto the floor and the only thing we know is that she is supposed to be some sort of big Wraith killer and that while she's here, we're a main target for the Wraith because they are looking for her, specifically.' He said, turning to Rodney with an expression imploring him to say something. They were all in the dark. Only the A-list knew the whole deal. Everyone else had no idea where she had come from or what Astra was capable of.

Rodney didn't look at him at first. The constant interruptions were getting on his nerves; he gritted his teeth and turned. 'You have been told all you need to know. If we were in any real danger, you would be notified. Now can we please get back to work?'

'Jim has a point.' Hannah said, turning to face Mckay. Mckay rolled his eyes.

'No he does n- wait, Jim?' He frowned.

'Chamberlain, Jim Chamberlain? It's his first name Rodney.' Hannah cocked her head, disappointment in this man a constant nowadays.

'Yeah, okay, he does not have a point. You are told everything you need to be told of. No more and no less.' Rodney was about to get back to work when Touris joined in.

'Well, actually, I think-'

'Yes?' Rodney barked.

'Let her speak, Rodney.' Chamberlain snapped.

'You know, there are too many people using my first name, it is Doctor Mckay, okay, just FYI.' Mckay looked at them in turn.

'Well, as your 'people,' _Doctor Mckay, _we may not need to be told of what is going on in Atlantis – which I think is wrong, since we live here – but shouldn't we be told what it is exactly we're suppose to be looking for in the Ancient Database?' Hannah folded her arms, Chamberlain and Touris admiring her new found bravery.

Rodney paused. 'You know what you're looking for, what are you talking about?'

'We've been given lists of things to look for which we know are related to Astra, but they are kinda vague…' Touris picked up a piece of paper. "Ancient outpost" – like there aren't a million, "neighbouring galaxy" – as in which one? And "alien species capable of incredible feats" – I don't know if the database understands "incredible" but it sure understands "alien species" and "feats," there are thousands of them!'

'Yeah, I got "intergalactic evil" and "unstoppable foe." Is that talking about Astra?' Chamberlain looked at Hannah with a frown.

'Oh, my personal favourite – "Grand-scale rescue operation to save typical hominid with supposed supernatural abilities." I mean, you did write these, didn't you?' Hannah asked, all the scientists turning to Rodney.

Rodney glared at all of them. His minions were beginning to get a little mouthy.

'Yes, I did, and you should be working on them and narrowing the information down to a capable field. We don't have time for useless questions about perfectly fine search criteria.' He snapped, harshness was something they understood having been exposed to the evil that is Mckay. The minions glared.

"Unstoppable Foe?" Chamberlain repeated.

'Chamberlain, shut up.' Rodney said, pointing at his interface.

'You know I have had just about enough of your sulky, arrogant, big-headed, hostile, pathetic little-' Chamberlain began, Hannah giving him a warning look and Touris looking afraid.

'Hey.' They turned. John stood in the door way, eyebrows raised. 'What's going on here?'

Hannah and Touris looked at Chamberlain, who glared at Mckay as Mckay glared back.

'We were having a little chat about the unsatisfactory work being produced, about how there was so little of it.' Mckay snarled.

'That's not fair!' Hannah said, pointing at Mckay.

'Clarke?' Sheppard asked firmly.

'If you are going to use my last name, Colonel, it is Doctor Clarke or Hannah, not just Clarke. We are not school children!' She snapped. John was stunned momentarily; she had always been quiet – and nice. Plus, people didn't speak to him that way, none of the scientists did. 'Doctor Chamberlain was making a perfectly valid point when Mckay-'

'-Doctor-' Rodney chimed.

-'yeah, we'll see.' Hannah growled. Rodney raised his eyebrows. 'Mckay shot it down when every single person on Atlantis is asking the exact same question! And we're reaching the end of our tether!'

'What question?' John looked at all of them.

'What in the hell is going on and why are we being kept in the dark?' Chamberlain replied.

'We haven't been told anything. Only that Astra is here to help us. But there have been rumours, saying that she's dangerous, that the Wraith are coming for her.' Touris said, stumbling over her words slightly, not liking the attention being pinned on her.

'Well, Astra is here to help us and in order for her to do that, we have to help her figure out a few things first.' John informed them, smiling gently.

'Has she made demands for the information?' Chamberlain asked.

'No.' John frowned.

'Did she destroy planets with her mind, just by thinking it?' Touris asked.

'No!' John repeated, confusion surrounding him.

'Well who is she? And what help can she possibly give us?' Hannah asked. Everyone looked to him now; he was the fresh outlet of information.

'Did she hurt Teyla?' Touris asked.

John paused. 'No.' He said firmly. Touris took a timid step back.

'Well who did?' Chamberlain frowned.

How could they not know? Hadn't Rodney told them?

'The Wraith.' John stepped into the room.

'So the Wraith are coming.' Hannah stated.

'No! We don't know, not right now-' He jumbled.

'Who are we kidding, the Wraith are always coming.' Chamberlain stated.

'Mr Positive.' Rodney shot at him.

'Hypocrite.' He shot back. Rodney glared.

'Okay!' John shouted before Rodney engaged in a battle of words. 'Look, you've been told all you need to know to do the work, so how about you just do it?'

'Not the most persuasive thing you could have said, Colonel.' Hannah looked away from him.

'I don't have to be persuasive, Doctor Clarke, you have been ordered by the head Scientist to do the work, I am just enforcing that order.' He said menacingly.

Hannah was unimpressed. 'I am not in the military, Colonel, you can't tell me to do anything. And Rodney may be head Scientist, be we are not his play things to do with as he pleases. And until we get some answers, we are not going to be able to help Astra figure out anything.' She growled, giving him a final glare and then storming from the room with Chamberlain in tow. Touris cast them a half apologetic smile and joined them.

'Well that went well.' John said to the floor, momentarily stunned at what had happened.

'I am not sulky or pathetic!' Rodney snapped suddenly.

'You go Rodney!' John enthused, frowning at him. Rodney rolled his eyes and turned back to the console.

'So, now what?' John asked.

'Now I find some people actually willing to do their jobs. Can you believe that we are paying these people?' John shook his head while Rodney continued with the work. A silence fell. 'What did you want, you know, before all of the drama?'

'An update, but judging from the sour faces, I'm thinking you got nothing.' Sheppard commented.

'Yes, we got nothing.' Rodney sighed, tired of people reminding him that. He decided to turn the conversation down another path. 'So, how's Teyla? With the aftermath of the whole glowy, healy thing?'

John took a sharp breath and paused. 'Good. She's good. No bleeding or any other nasty little things to make us sweat.'

Rodney turned to face him giving him an expecting look.

'What?' John said.

'Nothing.' The expectant look continued.

'Okay, I'll go see if Astra's up and about yet.' He gave Rodney a large fake smile and left the lab.

'Huh.' Rodney folded his arms for a moment before putting a hand to his radio. 'Zalenka! Send me Baker, Louis and the Chinese girl.'

The argument had spread through the city like wild fire, some rumours had it that Hannah had punched Sheppard; other said that Chamberlain had kicked Mckay, one which Chamberlain liked immensely. This was only three hours later.

Hannah, Chamberlain and Touris sat in the lunch hall with seven other scientists and even more military personnel. All of them gathered around a single table meant for ten.

'I get what you're saying; we all feel the exact same way. But we can't say anything because Sheppard would put our asses back in line quicker than you can say "out of a job." Lieutenant Holland explained.

Hannah nodded. 'Maybe you don't have to say anything; your presence would be enough to show her that we're not happy. If she orders you to get back to work, then you go, and the scientists actually having some room to rebel, will stay.'

Chamberlain jumped in. 'We need to know more, and until we do, none of us are going back to work.' All the scientists nodded, the majority of the military personnel nodding their praise.

'If I say something, I can be reprimanded.' The Lieutenant stated.

Hannah nodded. 'Understood. We'll do all the talking, trust me.'

'It's the one moment I wish Mckay were on our side, he could talk for Canada.' A Sergeant stated, people chuckled in agreement.

The Lieutenant searched the faces of all his boys. They were game.

'Okay. When?'

Hannah gave him a fake look of confusion, and smiled. 'Now.'

'Astra is still out cold, Ronan and Carson are getting twitchy, plus Mckay hasn't found anything to do with her background. We're nowhere.' Sheppard informed, Weir nodding her head.

'Okay, I would like to wait until she wakes up, and then your team can check out that facility she was talking about. If the database has nothing, then maybe you can find something there.' She smiled slightly.

'Yeah, we may have a little problem.' John began.

'Besides the ones we already have?' Elizabeth grinned.

'Mh, except this is a little closer to home.' John watched her frown. 'It's probably nothing, it'll blow over in a day or so, but just so you know – there are some people who are kinda angry.'

Elizabeth leant back in her chair, putting the screen of her laptop down. 'About what?'

'I think they haven't been told what's been going on and they're all a little pissed.' John sat.

"They're all" being…?'

'Three people.' John looked at her raised eyebrow. 'Like I said, it'll probably blow over.'

'They will not do any more until they are told.'

Carson and Ronan looked up.

Astra sat up slowly; she studied them with her blue eyes. 'There is much frustration in the city. I am the cause.' She stated.

'How do you feel?' Ronan leant forward, taking her hand. Carson watched.

'I am better, a little sore, but I will be fine.'

'Thank you, for what you did.' Carson said, smiling kindly.

'I was in her debt, and like so many others, she did not deserve to die.'

'It hurts you, when you use your abilities.' Ronan stated, fixing her with a look telling her to be truthful.

'It does, but I recover.' She glanced between them. 'I fear there is much unrest, it climbs as we speak, moving forward with many hearts in same state of mind.'

Carson frowned.

'I'm sorry?'

John stood and was about to leave when he caught a look on Weir's face that made him freeze. She was gaping outside of her office as she stood. John turned. About twenty people were walking across the control room, lead by Hannah Clarke and Jim Chamberlain, all of them coming to Weir's office.

Hannah stepped forward into the office, Chamberlain and Lieutenant Holland just behind.

'Doctor Weir?' She said lightly. 'We would like a word.'


	18. A Strike with a side order of Turkey

Trials of Faith – Chapter 18

A helping of Strike with a side order of Turkey

Elizabeth closed her mouth and raised an eyebrow.

'Lieutenant?' John said firmly, fixing him with a glare. He did not turn away. He did not say anything.

'The Lieutenant has not asked for your attention, Colonel, but we have asked for Doctor Weir's.' Hannah didn't look at him.

Weir stared at her. Hannah was a lovely, strong-minded person, smart and always willing to go the extra mile for an excellent finish. She had not pinned her for a ring leader.

'My office is a little small, Hannah. Shall we move to the meeting room?' She offered, nodding her head.

Hannah nodded, they all turned and surged forward to the oddly shaped room where Astra had told John's team earlier everything she knew. They filed in and stood around the tables, only a few sitting. One of them being Hannah who sat in the middle, not in any dominant position. She wasn't leading them, she wanted everyone to have a say, for those that could. The military all stood, almost guarding the scientists from the menace in Sheppard's eyes.

John and Elizabeth stopped at the front of the room.

'Lieutenant, what is going on?' John glared at him again.

'The Scientists wanted to express some concerns, sir. I'm merely…an escort.' He stated, folding his arms.

'An escort of ten?' Elizabeth said, perching on a table.

'Yes ma'am.'

'Lieutenant, if you have concerns as well, feel free to voice them.' She extended her hand to the room.

Holland was silent.

'He can't.' John stared at him in disbelief. 'None of the military in this room can, they run the risk of reprimands, even court marshal.' He caught the look from a jumpy Private. 'Oh yes, mutiny means court marshal.'

'I see.' Elizabeth said slowly. 'What seems to be the problem?'

A few heads turned to Hannah; she looked at Chamberlain who nodded. They would all say their piece, but for now, the floor was hers.

'Simply put Doctor Weir, we don't like being kept in the dark.' She stated. 'The situation with Astra has a lot of people in Atlantis worried, and all we have to quell such concerns are blind rumours.'

'We need to know more.' Chamberlain added. 'We're being asked to do things we don't understand, in a manner that quite frankly is unacceptable.'

'Mckay's gentle touch hasn't helped much.' Hannah stated, lacing her hands together. 'But it's more than that; we hear things that have happened off world, on the main land and even in Atlantis. And all we know is that everything leads back to Astra.'

'Don't get us wrong, she's a nice person, ran into her myself a few times-' A scientist with a receding hairline and glasses piped up. 'But, well, she seems a little…odd.'

'Dangerous.' Another added. 'Some say that she's worse than the Wraith.'

'I've heard she can control people's minds-'

'That's absurd! Mind you, I did hear that she burnt a Wraith alive just by blinking-'

Several people began to come in, even one or two of the military, telling tall tales and only a few were remotely close to the truth.

'Like I said!' Hannah shouted over the din, they quieted down. 'Rumours.'

'And you've come for answers?' Elizabeth asked.

'You can't pull a stunt like this and expect to get everything you want.' Sheppard told them, standing with an air of anger at their nerve.

'The military can't, one order from you and they're off to doing their jobs in the dark. The Scientists however…' Hannah looked to the desk.

'We can choose to stop working.' Chamberlain finished.

'And there are more where we came from.' Said a younger female.

'Well we can send your ungrateful asses back to Earth on the Dedalus.'

John growled, menace burning in his eyes.

'Unlikely.' Hannah stated.

'Oh?' John said, folding his arms.

'I don't want to go into Mckay mode here, but…we're the best. We're here because we are the elite.' Chamberlain explained.

'Really? Because you're looking like a bunch of whining children to me! Lieutenant, and the rest of you, get back to work and don't let me see you do anything like this ever again!' John ordered.

Holland cast Lily a 'knew that was going to happen' eyebrow. She nodded her thanks, and the military soldiers filed out of the room, leaving the Scientists to speak their piece for them.

'Hannah, you can't possibly stop working just because you're not getting your own way-' Elizabeth began.

'Not getting my own…Doctor Weir, I'm not the only one that feels this way, as you can see-' She indicated to the people sitting by her. 'But if you would like to use me as an example, please do. I represent many scientists on this base. Scientists who have been here since the beginning, who have lived through the Wraith, the Genii, a number of diseases and other troublesome experiences.' She looked at Weir with anger and resentment. 'We are always on watch for the next thing to come, to prepare. And when our usually very open and trustworthy Leader suddenly falls silent, it gives us reason for concern.' She said firmly. 'We came to Atlantis to explore, and none of us would have it any other way. But every person in the room has lost a friend to this city. Believe me when I say that all we want to know is if we're gonna lose any more.'

Elizabeth listened to her moving argument. It was all true. The Scientists and the military had been Trojans, scraping through every nasty incident that this galaxy would throw at them. It was entirely possible that it was starting to take its toll. They all needed a good holiday, but sadly, it was a luxury she could not offer them. She needed them to work. She needed to let them know that she was in charge and that what she commanded would happen.

'I understand that, I do. What you must understand is that I have done this on purpose.' Elizabeth explained. They all did a double take, including John.

'Why?' Chamberlain asked, confused, and looking quite hurt.

'Everything you have heard so far is false, what you need to know is that Astra is on our side and it is entirely possible that she can help us with the abilities she has. It is also entirely possible that by having her here that we are a main target for the Wraith.' Elizabeth stood, folding her arms.

'So you're not going to answer my question?' Chamberlain stated.

'You weren't told because you weren't told, Chamberlain.' Sheppard said sharply, backing Weir up even though he didn't understand why she had done this.

'That's not good enough.' He seethed at the Colonel.

'It's alright Jim, we've made our point.' Hannah put her hand on his arm. 'Now we'll leave them with the consequences.' Hannah rose.

'What consequences?' John snapped.

'We won't work in the dark Colonel, not until we know what we are risking our lives for, and the lives of apparently hundreds of thousands of others who know even less than we do. Or so rumour says.' She threw one last steely look at them before she glanced at Chamberlain. The Scientists left.

Elizabeth glanced at John who was frowning at her.

'Just out of interest, why aren't we telling them all of this and why haven't you told me that we're not telling them?' John asked. John raised an eyebrow.

'Astra is a powerful being; a lot of the scientists would be sceptical, just like Rodney was at first. Plus, a lot of people in Atlantis have grown close to the Athosians, and if they find out that so many of them were killed because the Wraith were looking for Astra – who is now in Atlantis…' Elizabeth shrugged. 'Emotions are high as it is.'

John shook his head about to say something.

'I didn't tell you because I knew that some details would get out, I thought rumours would be enough for them to cope. Apparently I was very wrong.'

John nodded emphatically and then stopped at her glare.

'Shouldn't we tell them, I man, we let Astra in Atlantis and if the Wraith come they're not gonna be overly happy campers-'

'I let Astra into the city.' Elizabeth stated. 'If the Wraith come, if people die, it will have been my decision which caused them to be unhappy campers.' She fixed him with a 'don't get into it' stare. 'It's a huge risk, especially when she is so unsure of herself. But I believe that it is worth it.'

John nodded about to leave.

'A lot of worlds were sacrificed, Colonel, I'll do my best to see that Atlantis doesn't get added to the list of casualties.'

John smiled grimly and left Weir to her own hopes and fears. The immediate question that came to mind was, would the Scientists work? Or would they sit back and watch the world unravel?

Teyla walked into the infirmary, seeing that Astra was awake, she hurried over to thank her.

'You are awake.' She smiled. Astra smiled in return.

She was sitting up in bed, Ronan at her side.

'I must thank you, for saving me from death. Carson said that my heart had stopped beating, and that you displayed great power at a great personal cost.' Teyla took her hand.

'There is no need to thank me. I was in your debt for saving me from the Wraith, you are a great warrior and we will need to you in the fight against the Wraith.' Her words were cold, but she didn't seem to notice. Teyla forced a smile and glanced at Ronan. He had the look on his face that she was feeling.

'How do you feel?' Teyla asked.

'Well, but Carson insists that I remain here.'

'He will have his reasons, he is a good Doctor.' Teyla told her.

'He is, he has gone to see what is happening.'

Teyla frowned. 'Happening?'

'I was woken by a large force within the city, such feelings of confusion and betrayal. It disturbed me.' She paused looking to the end of her bed. 'This feeling has not yet dissipated, if anything, I believe that it is growing.'

Teyla shook her head. 'I do not understand-'

'Well, you were right.' Carson walked in with John at his side. 'We've got a major problem.'

'Can you believe it! It's unreal! It's like the chain of command means absolutely nothing to these people.' Rodney stormed into the room, hands in the air.

'I still do not understand.' Teyla repeated as Ronan stood.

'The Scientists, all of them, have gone on strike.' Carson explained.

Teyla raised her eyebrows.

'Yeah!' Rodney exclaimed.

'What do they want?' Ronan asked.

'Information!' Rodney shouted. 'Information that we don't have that they were supposed to finding out!'

'It's more than that; they're pissed at Weir for not telling them what we do know about Astra. Elizabeth thinks its better they don't know.' John informed, avoiding eye contact with Teyla who was doing exactly the same thing.

'Well that's fabulous! We can all sit around doing nothing and wait for the Wraith to finally figure out where Astra has gone! Maybe then, the scientists would actually get back to work to save their big, fat, lazy butts!' He paced the room, yelling for all he was worth. No one stopped him. His own guys had betrayed him, gone against him and now he was left with no minions to command.

'How did this happen?' Teyla asked.

'They wanted info and Weir didn't budge, so they sat on their hands whining that they weren't told enough and didn't even think about how this would affect me!' He paused at their expressions. 'Us! I meant us! Even though they are supposed to be my minions – my scientists.' He folded his arms and sat on an empty bed, beginning his sulking period.

'Yeah, okay, what happened was Hannah Clarke rounded up a huge number of people who felt the same way, including far too many of my guys.' He folded his arms. 'They went to Weir, had a chat, and when they didn't get what they were after, she spread the news that Weir was unwilling to cooperate. All the scientists stopped what they were doing and are now milling about Atlantis, complaining.' John informed, forcing himself to look at Teyla, desperately trying to stop his cheeks from burning.

'Like a flame to gasoline, it happened almost immediately, I think that they all knew a group were going to see Elizabeth and were waiting for the outcome. Damn sneaky, if you ask me. Two of my medical staff has joined 'em!' Carson commented.

'Aren't the military under your control?' Ronan stated more than asked.

'They'll do as their told, but they're not happy, they agree with the scientists.' John glanced at Rodney.

'This is because of me.' Astra stated. They turned to her.

'Indirectly, yes.' John said, ignoring the glare from Ronan. 'But they should all know better, I don't get why all of a sudden they've just stopped.'

'Because their idiots.' Rodney snapped.

'Because they are confused.' Teyla frowned at the scientist. 'They are angry and confused, they trust Doctor Weir, but they must sense that this is something very big. They do not understand why they have not been told.' She looked back at John. 'Doctor Weir had been secretive to protect them, but in this galaxy, I am afraid there is little she can protect them from.' Teyla spoke wisely, as always.

'This is all very interesting, the why and the how, but shall we move on to the who cares? What in the heck are we gonna do now!' Rodney snarled, standing and pacing once more.

'Rodney, you're going to wear a bloody hole in the floor.' Carson said, irritated by his constant complaining.

'Well, Astra's awake.' John stated.

'How observant of you.' Rodney snapped.

'What I mean is that we can saddle up and check out this Ancient Facility. You can't research the database on your own, maybe we'll find something there.' John encouraged. 'A little exploration will take your mind off of the blatant mutiny.'

Rodney scowled at him.

It was the middle of the day and there was only one scientist at the controls instead of the usual ten. A single military officer stood by his side.

John and his team had geared up; Astra included, and were waiting for the Gate to activate to the planet with the Ancient Facility.

Elizabeth gave Zalenka a warm smile, thankful that he had seen sense unlike the others, and had continued working.

'They are just upset Elizabeth, it is possible that they will see how dangerous it is to do nothing and return to work as normal.' He comforted.

'I hope your right; otherwise, we have a problem.' She watched the team, John giving Teyla some strange looks. Something had happened there, she noted. A question she would ask later. 'Colonel Sheppard?'

John turned and gave her the thumbs up.

'Dial the gate.' She said to Zalenka. He nodded and began to punch in the address.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs as the Gate began to spin. 'John, the Wraith have been on that planet before so I want you to be careful. Any sign of them at all and you come home. We can't risk them getting their hands on any of you, least of all Astra.'

John nodded. Astra looked to the floor. She was armed with a staff and nothing more. Colonel Sheppard had not had any time to train her with a hand gun. The Gate opened, gushing a wave of water before settling.

John nodded at Weir and led the team through.

The planet was a disaster area. There was once a great city in the hills reduced to nothing more than rubble many years ago. The sky was an oranges and red mist where thunder and lightening burst. The dusty landscape was desolate of all life.

'Nice.' Rodney said, frowning at the scene.

'Come! It is not far!' Astra walked on, remembering her time here with Borus. She walked straight ahead and not toward the city. Sheppard looked at where she was aiming and saw a small stone building only a five minute walk from the Gate.

As ever, walking to places as a team resulted in the odd pair coming together to chat and some others on their own, in this case, Ronan had gone ahead to scout the area, leaving Astra to Rodney.

'So, how are you?' He said lamely.

'Well.' She replied. He was unconvinced.

'Yeah, because that was the reply of a "well" person.' He said.

'My health is good, my abilities are not.' She stated, emotionless.

'What does that mean?' He asked in frustrated.

'In means Doctor Mckay that while I am advancing in my understanding of my capabilities, I am fairly confident of informing you that I will be of little help in defeating the Wraith.'

Rodney paused. 'Well, you don't know that, how could you?' He breathed.

'I feel it.'

'Well you had better feel a damn site more because if Teyla finds out that her people died for nothing, she is going to kill you! Or, at least, die trying.' He snapped, giving her the extremely nasty hairy eyeball.

Astra looked to the ground in sorrow. 'I know that so many have died in the hope that I would be something more, and I will do all I can to battle the Wraith-'

'Well there you go, problem solved.' He said snippily.

'- but I cannot defeat them.' She finished.

Rodney rolled his eyes.

'My people were capable of so much more; the foe they faced must have been one of true menace that they could not focus their powers enough to destroy them.' She looked up. 'But this body cannot house such power, thousands of years of human interaction has done this.'

Rodney listened, feeling the usual sinking sensation in his stomach. He had truly hoped that she would defeat them once and for all. If she said she couldn't, then he had no reason not to believe her. At least she was a good start.

'Well, some of the things we've seen are pretty impressive, levitation, healing abilities far beyond the Ancients, and apparently empathic abilities as well.' Rodney glanced at her with an air of reluctant praise.

She smiled. 'Thank you for your words Rodney, but none of those will help fight the Wraith.

'Of course they will!' He groaned. 'The empathic thing can tell us when the Wraith are near, and the healing thing could help people who are wounded in the field, and the levitation? You can lift a cave; redirecting a few darts into the ground shouldn't be too difficult.'

Astra smiled at his belief in her, but like most it was fuelled by hope. He would not hear her. She would tire after each and every one; she would grow weak, and become nothing but a burden. Everything thousands had hoped for would never come.

She continued walking, listening to Mckay rave about the nerve of his scientists and their behaviour. Meanwhile, the Colonel and Teyla had formed an awkward pair, walking in silence toward the Facility. Teyla broke the silence first.

'What do we hope to find?' She asked, not looking at him.

John paused. 'Well, Rodney wants new technology and Astra wants information about where she came from and if there's anything to help amplify her powers.' He said slowly, thinking it through.

Silence fell. It drove him crazy. It shouldn't be so awkward. He hadn't made a mistake! Unless he had. Maybe Teyla didn't see him that way, he had read her wrong in the way that she had looked at him in the cave. They were only friends and he had crossed a line. Unless he hadn't. He frowned. There was only one way of finding out, and he really didn't want to do it. He glanced at her, breathing in slow.

'Teyla,' He began. 'I need to ask you about some personal stuff related to past events which may, or may not, have made you feel…uncomfortable.' He hated the way he was saying it – so formal. Why couldn't he just say "Hey, I like you. Fancy dinner?"

Teyla frowned. 'Yes?'

'Okay.' He stopped. What in the heck was he supposed to say after that?

'John?' Teyla prodded.

'Yeah?'

'You wanted to ask me something?'

He looked at her. 'Yes, yes I did.' He paused. 'It's just that I'm not so good with words when it comes to…' He did not finish.

'When it comes to…?' She prodded.

'Stuff.' He said slowly.

She smiled slightly. He was trying, and she wasn't responding. The problem was, she didn't really know what to say. She was in the same place as John.

'Yes.' She said, frowning at her own lameness.

'Stuff about…well, us.' He finished, casting her a nervous glance.

'What about us, John?' She asked softly, apparently repeating his words were all she could do right now.

'About how we are…and what I did…we did. How it affects the now…if I crossed a sort of – line that I wasn't supposed to…' He was so uncomfortable; he would love nothing more than to fight a Wraith armada alone in a Jumper.

Teyla nodded. John drooped. 'I did cross a line.' He stated.

'No! I was nodding to the fact that we should speak about the things you listed.' She rushed.

'So I didn't cross a line?'

'No, well, yes, I don't think so, I'm not sure…' She quickened her pace making him jog to catch up.

'You don't know?' He said firmly.

'Yes.' She replied, not slowing. At this rate she would catch up with Rodney and Astra in a good ten seconds.

'Well, can you be sure?' He asked, frowning. 'Because I can't take much more of the weird avoidey thing we've been doing ever since we-'

She stopped abruptly, he did not finish.

'I don't know. It is not just about personal feelings, there are more concerns.' She continued on.

'Well, all I can think of are the personal things.' He caught up with her again.

'Then I must think of how others will be affected.' Teyla snapped, she did not want to talk about this now. They were almost there, and soon the rest of the team would be able to hear them.

'Affected?' He repeated angrily. 'How can we possibly effect anyone else by pursuing a relation-'

'Doctor Weir will be against it because we are on the same team; emotions would cloud judgement in circumstances where we will need to think clearly for the greater good.' She had stopped and was up in his face, snapping. 'I am also the leader of the Athosians, you are a leader of Atlantis – it would not be right!' She continued on. John was hurt and supremely pissed.

He ran to her back and swung her arm around. 'I would treat you no differently than I have always treated you, you are, and always will be a member of my team, and I would do anything to get any one of you back' He stared down at her, his voice sharp and determined. 'And as for the leader thing, Elizabeth commands Atlantis; I am a military advisor to her and command only military personnel.' He paused, his voice dropping down an anger octave into one of wonderment. 'What is this really about? There's something you're not saying.'

Teyla looked down at his hands on her arms, holding her in place. He gently let go, watching her.

'I have nothing to say. It was a mistake.' She stormed off.

John cocked his head. 'Afraid.' He called. She paused and turned.

'What?'

'I said you're afraid.' He smiled slightly, trying to keep his anger to a bare minimum.

'And what would I have to fear?' She folded her arms.

'I don't know Teyla, you tell me.' He walked forward. 'Closeness? Of having someone to depend on like no other guy you know of? You've always been a strong leader, but you've never been in a position to actually experience a relationship where you don't have to be all big, bad and closed off. It's alien to you.' He stopped in front of her. Teyla glaring defiantly, breathing fast. Maybe he was hitting home. Maybe he was hitting a nerve.

'Uh, hello? Can we please get this over with? I completely forgot to get lunch in all the excitement and I think they're serving Turkey today.' Rodney called.

Teyla and John glared at him.


	19. Issues

Trials of Faith – Chapter 19

Issues.

They had reached the Facility and Rodney had been startled by John and Teyla's sudden hostility. He was silent and stood behind Astra – just in case.

The Facility was worn from age, and the large door that would have blocked their paths had been blown to high heaven by the Wraith. The walls of the complex were covered in Ancient writings, the ruins Astra spoke of that had told her and Borus of the brief history of her people.

'I feel nothing; I believe that it is safe to enter.' Astra stated, her and Ronan leading the way. Rodney close behind.

John and Teyla came after, slightly apart and silent.

It was a slope that led down into the ground, a long corridor ahead. There was no light.

'Whatever power source that ran this place has either been depleted or salvaged by the Wraith.' Rodney stated.

'Or the Ancients took it with them when they left, knowing that they weren't going to come back.' John offered, his MP5 held at eyelevel.

'Yes, or that.' Rodney glanced back, not liking that he had added to his thoughts. He was a brilliant scientist after all; he was supposed to come up with all the possibilities.

They continued down, Ronan holding his weapon in front, Astra's staff clonking on the ground, the rhythm in time with their pace.

'They are very tense.' She whispered to him.

Ronan who had been concentrating on the dark and not used to being spoken to when hunting was slightly surprised.

'Who?'

'Colonel Sheppard and Teyla, I believe Rodney interrupted something quite serious. Their feelings are of anger and frustration. I feel very uncomfortable because of it.' She informed him. Ronan nodded.

'They'll figure it out, or I'll kick some sense into them, either way it'll be solved.' He stated, catching her smile out of the corner of his eye.

'How friendly of you.' She loved the things he said. 'There are no Wraith, Ronan, Teyla and I sense nothing.' She pointed out, watching his weapon search the shadows. 'And there is nowhere for them to jump out at us, it is a long and straight corridor.'

Ronan forgave her for giving him a reason to lower his weapon. 'There are other things in the galaxy than Wraith.'

She caught his tone. She was inexperienced and should not comment on what she did not know. She smiled weakly.

'When we return to Atlantis, I would like to see some Football.' She changed the subject. Ronan glanced at her for making such an odd comment. 'The Colonel talks very highly of it.'

'It's men in suits fighting over a ball.' He stated, sighing slightly.

'Well when you put it like that, it doesn't sound exciting. The way the Colonel talks about it I thought it was some magical dance of towering-'

'Maybe you should go talk to him about it then.' Ronan snapped suddenly..

She was taken back by his sudden hostility. 'Ronan.' She said defensively, hurt by his comment.

He gritted his teeth. 'I need to concentrate.'

She set her face. 'Then I will be silent.' She growled in return.

Ronan hated that, the way she made him lose it. He wanted nothing more than to throw her to the floor and have his wicked way with her – that was the problem. He couldn't focus when she was around. He wanted her and worried about her constantly. He couldn't feel like that, not after the pain and misery he had experienced for so long. He didn't know what to do about it, how to cope with it and balance it, without hurting her. Without losing her.

'Sheppard likes Football, he talks about it constantly.' He tried, sounding less than pleased to be talking about it himself.

'Is this your more subtle way of telling me to go and speak with him about it while you…_concentrate_.' She snarled. 'He would make conversation more interesting.'

Ronan glared. 'Since he's such a conversationalist, maybe he can tell you about how talking in a dangerous place is stupid.' He snapped, keeping his voice low.

'Maybe he can tell me why the man I am sleeping with is behaving like a piece of dung.' She flung at him.

Ronan froze, glowering at her for a moment; she turned to see his expression before he walked on at a much faster pace, growling low in his throat. She could be insufferable.

'Uh, guys? What's with the sudden speed?' Rodney complained. He got no answer. He hung back to walk in between Teyla and John. 'What is their deal? I heard some way unhappy tones, couldn't hear what they were saying though.'

John scanned the wall on his right. 'Maybe she's being difficult.' He said slowly, frustration clear in his voice.

'And maybe he is being overly pushy.' Teyla stated in the same tone, scanning the left wall.

'Pushy?' John's head snapped in her direction.

'Yes, Ronan tends to show such a quality on many, many occasions, a quality I find to be less than appealing.' She smiled at him, quickening her pace.

'Well difficulty is a quality I know that Ronan hates in a woman, especially when their stubborn and big-headed.' He quickened his pace to join her.

Rodney stared at them from behind. 'Everyone's got issues but me.'

The corridor finally opened up into a large room with many counters that were once full of equipment, now either taken or destroyed by the Wraith or even the Ancients.

'Let's see if the power is depleted or if they just turned everything off.' Rodney chimed heading for a large interface in the centre of the room.

Ronan and John split to search the right side of the room while Teyla and Astra split to look at the left.

'Do you ever find that women are impossible?' John whispered at Ronan.

Ronan nodded once, raising an eyebrow. 'All the time.'

'Yeah, why can't they just speak their mind.' John looked over a counter with a load of things that he didn't care about.

'Or not speak at all.' Ronan continued forward.

'Am I alone in thinking that men are insensitive?' Astra asked Teyla, gripping her staff in both hands.

Teyla watched her with a weary eye.

'They are insensitive, and they are too blind to see it.' She answered.

'Would it hurt them to make conversation so that we can bond on a more personal level?' Astra asked rhetorically.

'I would prefer it if they did not attempt to do so at all.' She said to her, and than as an afterthought. 'I am likely to hit them otherwise.'

Lights powered up, flickered, turned off, and then powered up again.

'Ahah!' Mckay exclaimed, looking at his friends for words of praise for his triumph. They didn't come. 'Okay.' He said to himself. 'Go me for such a brilliant work of scientific genius.'

'You flicked a switch Rodney.' John sighed.

'Pressed four buttons actually.' He mumbled. He turned back to the interface. 'There is a ZPM in here, but it's of no use - another what? Ten minutes of light and then it's done. I don't know if the Wraith even knew it was here.' He tapped a few more things on the screen. 'That's interesting.'

They waited.

'What?' John growled. He hated it when he did that.

'Well, I'm getting some sort of feint reading coming from-' He turned.

'The wall.' Astra stated, frowning. Rodney glanced at her, only slightly surprised that she knew.

'John raised his eyebrows. 'The wall?'

'Something in the wall?' Ronan asked.

'Or behind it.' Teyla stated.

'That would be the logical thing to assume.' Astra commented.

Teyla and Astra glared at John and Ronan while they did some glaring of their own.

'Can you open it?' John said, slowly, not taking his eyes from Teyla.

Rodney held up a finger, pressing the screen. The wall began to slide to the left, revealing another large room, and a…

'Gate?' John queried.

'Why would they have two gates on one planet?' Rodney asked, stepping into the room immediately. 'It doesn't make sense.'

The room was not as large as the other, but big enough for the gate and a single interface in the opposite wall. Rodney walked over to it.

Astra approached the Gate, touching it with her hand. The smooth, cold metal made her shiver. She could feel something, something familiar… It made her step back, it made her head ache. Flashes, images, so many and so blurred. People dressed in grey, people dressed in beige. Running, running through the Gate, bleeding, crying. Safe voices, comfort, a new life…

'Astra?' Teyla called.

Her eyes flew open, shining slightly. She turned to Teyla.

'Are you alright?' She asked slowly.

Astra glanced back at the Gate. 'I am not sure.' She whispered.

'This is weird.' Rodney stated, drawing everyone's attention. He said no more.

'If I have to ask Mckay…' John warned.

'It's not like the usual Gates we travel through every day, their power source comes from the DHD and enables travellers to go to other planets in this galaxy, but this Gate, it's configured differently…' He paused, flicking through what appeared to be schematics on the screen. He read on, the team waited.

'Rodney?' John said impatiently.

'Do not rush him, Colonel. He needs to think.' Teyla snapped quickly. John glared while Ronan and Astra looked at the two with raised eyebrows.

Rodney did not look up. 'It's familiar, its way familiar; we've seen this type of Gate before.' He stated, almost disbelievingly, turning to the team. 'On Atlantis.'

'What?' John said, stepping forward.

'The Atlantean Gate is configured a little differently so that it can handle the massive power needed to be channelled for intergalactic travel.' Rodney rushed. John was clueless. 'This Gate, when hooked up to a big enough power source, can travel to another galaxy.'

'Our galaxy?' John asked.

'Sure, for this Gate, that would be easy.' He walked toward the Gate in full flow. 'But according to the design, its systems were built to handle a heck of a lot more power than what would be needed to travel to Earth.' He turned and smiled at them. 'Well, you know what this means?' He beamed.

'Explain it to us anyway.' Teyla smiled. His enthusiasm was something she admired.

'The ruins on the surface with the writings about your ancestors are here for a reason,' He turned to Astra. 'They travelled to this galaxy via this Gate, from your Galaxy.' He looked back at Teyla. 'That is an amazing feat since the next closest Galaxy to this one is about twice the distance from the Pegasus and our own.'

John raised his eyebrows. 'So the Ancients were busy then?'

'Very.' Rodney stated, then his mind wandered. 'We're lucky the Wraith didn't detect it, if they had a big enough power source they could have gone to another galaxy.'

Ronan frowned. 'And that's a bad thing?' Astra glared at him.

'Well yeah, we don't know who lives in that galaxy, could be a whole bunch of bad guys, or billions of innocent people.' He informed. 'The last contact that this galaxy had with Astra's was thousands of years ago, and by the sound of it, their evil doers were doing their evil pretty well. If they had met with the Wraith, they would want to know where they came from, which would point to this galaxy, which would put us in even deeper doom than we're usually in.' He breathed. 'We need to hide this…'

'Or blow it up.' John stated, beginning to walk into the other room.

'Bright idea Colonel, if you were to blow it up, you would destroy this entire planet. Super charged alien metal with a far more advanced design which requires for it to be a lot more unstable, therefore making a bigger bang. Genius!' Rodney snarled, shaking his head.

'You cannot destroy the only way of contacting another galaxy.' Teyla barked.

'It's not like we have the power source to open it, plus if the Wraith ever get their hands on it, another galaxy of people are screwed.' John said lightly.

'We do not know who has survived in my galaxy.' Astra said quickly. 'If we destroy it then we will never know.'

'If we don't, there's every chance the enemy on the other side could use it to come here.' Ronan stated, avoiding eye contact with her.

'Then billions of people in this galaxy with be supremely and utterly screwed.' John said firmly. 'If we can't blow it up, we can bury it.' He marched out of the room, two women and an angry scientist following. 'Rodney, close the wall, I'll send a team later to deal with it.' He started for the slope to the surface.

'No.' The scientist folded his arms stubbornly. John paused, turning.

'No?' He raised a menacing eyebrow.

'No.' He repeated. 'This is a huge deal and you are not going to just push it aside.'

'Rodney, there's nothing we can do with it except make sure that the Wraith don't get their hands on it.' John snapped. 'Now let's go.'

'By blowing it up?'

'Or burying it!' John shouted, the scientist getting on his nerves.

'What purpose would that serve?' Teyla asked, icily.

John glared at her before turning around and walking to them. Ronan leant against the wall with his arms crossed.

'The purpose would be to hide it until we find a power source big and bad enough to use it, if Elizabeth thinks it's a good idea, which I don't.' John explained.

'Your thoughts and those of Elizabeth do not matter.' Teyla growled.

'You know, I am getting sick and tired of this "let's blame everything on John" attitude. I am not wearing a sign on my forehead that says "I'm from Earth, hate me." John snapped at her, advancing. Astra stepped in front of Teyla, her faces inches from John.

'Is it not possible that if we do find a power source big enough, that Astra may want to travel to her home and discover what has happened to her people?' Teyla said behind her.

'I will not allow you to keep it from me.' Astra whispered. John narrowed his eyes. He did not like it when people said things like that, it made his hackles rise.

'Besides, it is kinda hers.' Rodney added. John glared over the women's shoulders. 'Well, the Ancients aren't here to claim it, and it was built to make contact with her people. So I say, it belongs to her and you can't tell her what to do with it.'

John smiled slightly. Teyla, Astra and Rodney were pissed with him. Ronan was just standing there, and his anger levels had risen to a dangerous point. 'If she wants to float me into a volcano, she can try. Until she decides to do so, I am the one calling the shots. Now get your asses to the Gate before I leave you here, change the damn codes, and tell Elizabeth to ship over a new team.' He began to walk up the slope. 'One that actually follows orders!' He called back.

Ronan looked at them before joining Sheppard. Astra watched him angrily, hating him for not sticking up for her. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

'We will not allow them to destroy or bury your chance to see your people. I know what it is like to be kept from them.' She watched John walking up, and nodded at Rodney to close the wall.

He nodded grimly and did so. The three started their way up the slope.

Sheppard looked at Ronan, his eyes burning holes into the walls. 'What can they be thinking? It's all about the good with these people, and I'm all up for good, but all they can see is the good and that means that they can't focus in on the very bad.' He seethed.

'They don't know how dangerous it could be. I'm only wondering how Weir will take it.' Ronan agreed, adding a point which did not concern John.

'The decision to open a Gate to an entirely different Galaxy won't be up to Elizabeth. It'll be up to a military commander who will have sense to see the danger.' He snapped. 'I get that Astra is curious to know where she came from and what she is and all that jazz, but she obviously doesn't know what curiosity did to the cat. Something I really shouldn't have to explain because it is so damn obvious.'

Ronan paused. 'What's a cat?'

John sighed.

Rodney raved.

'It's all about bad things and evil and never about the wonderful scientific possibilities that are presented, I mean, do they know how amazingly useful this could be? We could find some incredible technology to battle the Wraith in that Galaxy!' Rodney insisted, walking in between the two women, too wrapped up in their own thoughts to hear him. 'Hello? No one is agreeing with my brilliant argument!' He prodded.

They both nodded weakly.

'Okay, what? You both look like someone skinned your puppy and hung it on the porch.' He stated. Astra frowned.

'What is a puppy?' She asked. Teyla frowned.

'What is a porch?' Teyla asked. Mckay shook his head.

'Not the point here ladies, focus on the unhappy thoughts which are making you not listen to me.' He reminded, their faces went back to the grim place of gloom.

Astra spoke first. 'I had an argument with Ronan.'

'Ah, female problems.' Rodney said tactlessly.

'I also had an argument with John.' Teyla added.

'Very interesting, what in the hell did they say to make you all "microwaved hamster" face?' He sighed, he did not want to know, but in his limited experiences with the female sex, he learnt that they like to talk about stuff. A lot.

'He is angry with me because I did not listen to his words when he expressed concern over my talking to him when he was patrolling the corridor for enemies.' Astra answered. Rodney nodded.

'John wants to know if we will embark upon a relationship and because I do not know, he believes that I am afraid, when I am really very concerned about who it might affect.' Teyla informed. Rodney nodded.

'Okay, so, you wouldn't shut up when he told you to,' he pointed to Astra. 'And you didn't talk fast enough to give him a simple answer.' He had clarified it. He felt sharp pains in both arms. 'Ow!' He shouted.

Both women had punched him in either arm and began yelling at him.

'It is not that I would not be quiet, it was that he was being insensitive, he cannot string two sentences together to make a decent conversation-' Astra snarled.

'John did not give me time and space to think, I am not afraid, but I am not a fool! I will not rush something for an impatient man-' Teyla growled.

'Okay!' Mckay shouted. They stopped glaring and folded their arms. 'You are both extremely high pitched and I am pretty sure that if there were any dogs on this planet, they'd come a runnin'.'

They walked in an uncomfortable silence.

'Ronan is insufferable at times!' Astra exclaimed. 'The only reason I put up with him is because he can be a tender spirit and an excellent lover.' She explained, anger too high for her to understand her words were a little more than Mckay wanted to hear.

'I agree. John is most difficult at times, but he can be a wonderfully funny man with a kind heart, and he is an exceptional kisser.' Teyla nodded her head.

Mckay looked between them, his hands to his ears. 'Too much information, no more please, I would rather not barf the contents of my tiny breakfast all over these new shoes.' He commented.

Teyla and Astra grinned at each other while Rodney cringed.

John had marched all the way back to the gate with Ronan striding at his side. He dialled the gate immediately, the other three arriving minutes later. John did not look at them but walked straight through having already contacted Atlantis to tell them that they were coming home empty handed.

John stepped out of the Gate in the same foul mood he had stepped into the gate with; Elizabeth could see it on his face. He wasn't going to like what was coming next. 'John.'

'Nothing, not a damn thing. Just another gate apparently capable of travelling to another galaxy, nothing of actual importance.' He informed, his voice stiff.

'Not to you.' Rodney snapped.

'John.' She said again in the same "not good" tone.

'What?' The team gathered around.

'Major Lorne has been taken by the Wraith.' She told them. John flew into a rage.

'When?!'

'His team was on P4X 778 when the Wraith began taking people. Like they did on Tolas.' She glanced at Teyla. 'Apparently they rethought the annihilating everything on the planet bit and decided that they really did want Astra - badly. The rest of his team made it back through the Gate and they're in the infirmary.' She paused. 'They were able to bring a few refugees but, not many.'

Sheppard looked back at Astra who was looking to the floor, a hopeless expression on her face. He took off, running to the infirmary.


	20. A good plan, or a Sheppard plan?

Trials of Faith – Chapter 20

A good plan, or a Sheppard plan?

John tore into the infirmary and saw Carson leaning over Lieutenant Holland who had a severe injury in his left arm. Seeing the Colonel and being in a lot of pain he shot up and started yelling at him, gripping Carson's arm. 'What in the hell is going on Colonel?! We go to a planet on a mission of peace and the Wraith show up and start taking people! Major Lorne is gone!' He paused, growling at the pain. 'And all we know is they're looking for someone! Someone who wasn't even on the damn planet in the first place!'

'Take it easy, son!' Carson pleaded. 'Let's get him into surgery!'

'Hold on Carson!' John shouted. 'Tell me everything.' He said to Holland.

'Colonel, this man has a bone sticking out of his arm! I need to get him into surgery; you can ask these two for details!' He indicated at two other soldiers standing by Holland, both filthy and bloody.

'Where's Lorne Colonel? Do you know? Does she know?' Holland roared as Carson and two Nurses wheeled his bed into another room.

The two Privates glared at the Colonel but said nothing. Private Grant was five foot tall and the most menacing female marine any alien could meet, Private Jose was tall and burly, and also not a big conversationalist.

'Well, what happened?' The Colonel folded his arms, not in the mood for any attitude.

Private Grant spoke. 'We were talking to the people on the planet about trade negotiations when the Wraith showed up. Two darts and a dozen Wraith on the ground. They started roundin' up people, pushing them to the middle of the village. Only fed on some, they just wanted to scare 'em to get 'em moving.' She glanced at Jose. 'We took down maybe half a dozen when a villager demanded to know why the Wraith had targeted their planet. Seemed to think that we would know seeing as apparently word spread on their handy little underground that the "strangely dressed" travellers were getting around to planets that were under attack. A Wraith broke his neck before taking Major Lorne by the throat and tossed him to the crowd to be taken by the darts. In an attempt to save the Major, Lieutenant Holland went after him; the Wraith threw him into a wall, then walked off to cause a little more mayhem.'

'We took off with the Lieutenant in tow, taking as many people as possible, sir.' Jose contributed.

'If those people describe what we look like to the Wraith - what am I saying, the Wraith knew it was us as soon as they saw the Major.' Rodney explained. 'They know where she is.'

Elizabeth looked to the floor for a moment.

'Ma'am, why do the Wraith want Miss Astra so bad?' Grant asked, looking at Astra standing at the back.

'Thank you Private, get checked out by some of the medical staff.' The Colonel said firmly.

'Yes sir.' She said slowly, fixing him with a look that meant she would love nothing more than to toss him to the sharks.

John turned, everyone looking worried. 'Okay, so they've taken him for interrogation, right? So that means he could still be alive, maybe they haven't gotten to him yet.'

'Are you suggesting a rescue?' Elizabeth asked incredulously.

'Infiltrate a Wraith Hive ship, search through thousands of people for a single man without getting caught by the Wraith…yes, that sounds like a plan that Sheppard would conjure.' Rodney glared at him with a "let's be serious, shall we?" look.

'Lorne knows about Astra, I told him about the things she was capable of.' John said firmly. Elizabeth looked at him.

'After I had instructed you to tell no one?' She stated, looking unimpressed.

'I owed him for saving our asses on Medda, and like everyone else on the base, he wanted to know what was happening.' He narrowed his eyes.

'And now he does, and very soon, so will the Wraith.' She glared.

'Ma'am, Major Lorne wouldn't give anything up, and the villagers don't know jack about Astra.' Jose said.

'Sounds familiar.' Grant mumbled. Sheppard threw her a look and she was silent.

'I know Lorne wouldn't give it up willingly, but the Wraith can extract the information by force. I've seen them do it before.' He said, remembering Colonel Maypiece.

'They will come to Atlantis.' Teyla stated.

'Then I must leave.' Astra sighed.

John gave her a dirty look worthy of an award. 'Of course! Save your own ass and everyone else be damned!'

'Colonel!' Elizabeth warned, the last thing she needed was for them to have another fight.

'I would not leave you to such a fate; I can take care of myself now. I understand more. I can draw them away.' She offered, folding her arms.

'To another planet where there are lots of people who can die, and there is every possibility of you being captured. Again, sounds like a Sheppard plan.' Rodney folded his arms.

'It is my choice and it is what I must do.' She told them, a determination dawning on her face. Ronan stepped forward.

'It's not your choice.' He stated. She spun on him, frowning. 'Everyone here has put their lives at risk; everyone everywhere else has died to protect you. Since we are the ones dieing, the ones you are supposed to be protecting, we have to decide what to do.' He looked at her with his brown eyes. He was in Hate-Wraith mode now, and she knew that he cared for her, and that he would die for her. She also knew that a lot of people would die if she listened to him.

'And as your protector, I will leave.'

'I won't let you.' Ronan stepped forward.

'Try and stop me.' She whispered to him. She didn't want to, but she was prepared to hurt him.

'You think I won't?' He raised an eyebrow as he advanced.

'I think that you will try.'

He stopped in front of her.

'Okay, how about we come up with a plan that is actually going to happen because it is a good plan?' Rodney suggested.

'What you got Mckay?' John asked. Rodney went blank.

'Nothing. I was just saying that that's what we should do.'

John rolled his eyes.

'Alright, let's think about this. What do we know?' Elizabeth rallied them.

'The Wraith know Astra is a threat and they will stop at nothing to find her, they may have figured out that she's here, they may think that she's moved on, there are too many possibilities.' Rodney explained.

'They are interrogating the prisoners, so it is possible that Major Lorne is still alive, but we do not know where he is.' Teyla added.

'Well, let's work with what we do know. Or who we know.' John reasoned. He turned to Teyla. 'The Tolasians have an underground right? Apparently one that extends to P4X 778. The Tolasians figured out that the Wraith were coming for them three days before they actually arrived.'

'I will speak with Councilman Jardus and try to find these connections.' Teyla glanced at Elizabeth, who nodded.

'Take Ronan, and Teyla? Be fast.'

Teyla nodded and left. Ronan paused, watching Astra. He turned and followed.

'In the meantime, we have the shield in case the Wraith does show up.' Rodney informed them.

'That doesn't make me feel all warm inside, Rodney.' Elizabeth frowned at him.

'Well what else am I supposed to say? That the Wraith will just give up and go home? Not likely.' He huffed.

John had paused, deep in thought.

'We know what they want.' He said. 'So let's give it to them.' He smiled.

Elizabeth and Rodney stared.

Meanwhile, Astra had taken to sneaking to the control room, watching Teyla and Ronan jog through the Gate to Tolas. She watched him go; wishing him the best of luck, and hoping that she would one day get a chance to apologise to him for her harsh words. The Gate shut down.

There were only two men in the control room. She sauntered in and smiled at them kindly.

'Good evening.' She greeted them. The military soldier nodded stiffly. Zalenka smiled.

'Astra! How are you? Have you seen Major Holland?' He asked, concern in his voice.

'I have, he is a brave man and he will heal under Beckett's skilled hands.' She comforted. 'I am sorry Radik, you have been most kind. I do hope that you will understand.' Radik frowned.

Astra extended her arm to his face stroking his cheek. His eyes closed and he fell to the floor as though exhaustion had taken him. The soldier stepped forward raising his weapon. Astra kicked it to the side and then pulled his arm in to hit his face with her elbow. He crumpled to the floor also.

She dialled the Gate for Medda.

Ronan and Teyla had been gone two hours when they stepped back through the Gate, John was waiting.

'We know where the Wraith vessel is, according to Tolasian sources, it is indeed heading to Atlantis.' Teyla breathed heavily. They had been running.

'It'll pass a planet in two hours with a Gate in orbit; we can get to them then.' Ronan added.

'Ronan.' Sheppard said slowly, watching him carefully. The Satedan could be highly unpredictable.

Ronan frowned. Teyla frowned.

'Astra took off when we were talking about what we could do, she took down Zalenka and Pierce, dialled the Gate.' He informed.

The world slowed, anger rose, worry and regret took hold. Ronan watched the Colonel. 'Where?' He growled.

'We're not sure.' He said.

Ronan could see it in his face; the man couldn't lie to him. 'Sheppard!' He shouted. 'Where!'

John gritted his teeth. 'Pierce is pretty sure that she's gone to Medda, he saw the first four symbols, and then fell into unconsciousness.' Sheppard informed him quickly, his friend was angry and he would do something stupid. Sheppard would stop him.

'Medda? Medda was destroyed, obliterated by the Wraith.' Teyla commented. 'Why would she venture there?'

'The same reason you went to Tolas, to get intel.' Sheppard stated. 'She wants to find Lorne and give herself up, she thinks it'll make them stop destroying worlds, which it would, but there is another way.' John was about to launch into his masterful plan when Ronan snarled something else.

'How can she reach the Wraith ship? It'll be in orbit of the planet.'

Teyla turned to him. 'They will cull the people on the planet and take them to the Hive; I believe that Astra will wait to be taken.'

'Straight to the Wraith.' John echoed.

Ronan stormed up the stairs. 'We can still head her off; the Wraith won't be there for a little while. I can find her.' He went to the DHD interface and began pushing the coordinates of the planet Astra had travelled to.

'Ronan stop!' Elizabeth ran into the control room with Rodney in tow.

Ronan looked up at her and frowned. 'If the Wraith get their hands on her, that's it!' He yelled.

'I know.' She said softly. 'Just wait a second.'

'Why?' he snarled. He had to go now, he had to find her.

'Because you need to hear my brilliant plan which will make everything all shiny and good again.' Rodney beamed.

Ronan narrowed his eyes, but listened.

Astra sat in the small Tavern, people milling about eating various things, some drinking mead even though it was only morning on this planet. She had asked for a cup of her own mead and sat in the corner, with no intention of paying. The Wraith would come and the people would flee.

She should tell them, she knew. She wanted to warn them, so that they would run. This was the last world that would suffer. She would be taken by the Wraith, get Lorne to safety and finish this massacre once and for all. The plan was very simple.

She thought of Ronan, thought of the others, and silently thanked them for their kindness. She would miss them. Ronan was like no other she had met, and he could never be replaced.

She took a sip from her mug as she heard screams outside. A shadow descended on the village. People in the Tavern ran outside to see what the commotion was, and they ran, screaming to their homes to leave. Astra watched them for a few minutes. Dressed in black trousers and a black tank top with no weapons, she stood slowly, draining the cup. She heard the darts over head, and stepped out side.

'This is risky.' Zalenka said, nursing a headache. What ever she had done to him, it had been nicer than what she had done to Pierce who was in the infirmary with a broken nose.

'It's a good plan.' Rodney insisted, tweaking a few things.

'I did not say that it was not a good plan, I said it was risky.' Radik glanced at the scientist, both of them hard at work.

'Yeah, well, most of my plans are.' Rodney mumbled. 'Let's pick up the pace, time is of the essence.' He said gruffly. Radik rolled his eyes and continued working.

Astra saw the dart over head, saw the people running from the beam. They crashed into her as they were all swept up, and the world went black. The next thing she knew, she was in a huge room, massive. She had seen nothing like it on any world. It held thousands of people, all from different planets. There must have been other rooms like this, unless they were interrogating them all extremely quickly. It is possible that there was more than one Hive ship – which would make things more difficult, but not impossible.

Many people from the planet below had been taken; she saw two other types of people, all of them standing out from their outfits. Some were dressed in rags while others in a nicer red garment. The ones with the red she knew were from P4X 778 from what Grant and Jose had said. They were in this room, which meant Lorne would be in here too. Unless the Wraith had taken him to be questioned first.

She remembered his young and determined face, a handsome face with the same strength that the Colonel possessed. This man had saved her from the Wraith on Medda; it was only fitting that she return the favour.

She walked through the crowd of people sitting and standing, some so terrified they screamed as she walked past. Others were bleeding and gravely wounded. Some would never move again. She saw a man out of the corner of her eye, a man she had seen before. A Tolasian.

Astra pushed her way to him. 'You are from Tolas?' She stated. He blinked at her and nodded.

'I am Astra.' She stopped. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't save all of these people as much as she wanted to. The Wraith couldn't be bargained with and they couldn't be destroyed. She had to focus. 'Have you seen a man who wears clothing like mine? He will talk strangely, confidently, and he will be wearing unusual objects.'

The man shook his head.

'I have.' Astra turned to see a young woman.

Astra advanced. 'Where?'

'Who are you?' The girl asked wearily. 'What planet?'

Astra did not have time for this.

'I am Astra; my planet was destroyed long ago. Where is the man I seek?' She pushed.

'You must follow me.' She looked to the floor sadly before moving off into the crowd, Astra close behind. She approached a wall where Lorne sat looking filthy, tired and wounded.

Astra swooped down on him.

'Major!' She whispered.

His eyes flew open at the use of his rank; he saw her and shook his head.

'You can't be here, they can't find you.' He groaned.

'I have come to free you.' She took his arm and hoisted him up.

'I appreciate that ma'am, but we're on a Wraith Hive ship, I don't see a lot of exits.' He smiled weakly.

'You forget Major, that I am not the average human being.' She whispered. He looked at her sideways, her eyes shining mischievously.

'This is something the entire base knew.' He gave her an eyebrow. Astra could see the hand shaped bruise on his neck. 'This isn't necessary, I'm just tired.' He took his hand from over her shoulders. 'You have a plan, right? With the Colonel standing by?' He asked hopefully, she did not answer. 'Oh great.' He moaned, covering his face with his hand.

'Why have the Wraith not yet taken you?' She asked.

He paused. 'A lot of people in here, there's two doors on either end, only a handful of Wraith come and take about ten people at a time, they don't come back.' He informed her. 'Listen, what's the plan?'

Astra looked at him. 'I am to commandeer a Wraith dart once I have removed the guards from our path.'

Lorne raised his eyebrows. 'I like simple, it's just impossible I don't do.'

'Trust me.' She began to walk when he stopped her.

'Can we take some people with us?' He asked quietly. She turned on him.

'I cannot free these people.' She said low.

'Can you free seven?' He asked gently. She frowned. He glanced back at the girl which had brought Astra to him and saw her huddled with a group.

'Who are they?' Astra asked. Lorne turned to her.

'The last of the Athosians.'

Astra looked at him in surprise. How could she not save them? But it would be far more difficult. They could die on the way to freedom. But if they stayed, they would most certainly die. She gritted her teeth. It was the least she could for Teyla.

'Bring them, and be swift.'

Lorne jogged over to them and whispered in the girl's ear. Her eyes widened in fear and she shook her head. He put a hand on her arm and said something which made her look to the people she was with. Three of which were children. She turned to Astra and nodded. The girl rounded them up and they followed her, all of them looking pale.

'My name is Lara.' The girl said to Astra. 'I will trust you because we have nowhere else to go, and I know that if we stay, we will die.' She said bravely.

Astra nodded and headed for the closest door. People had made a wide horse shoe around it, avoiding it as much as they could. Astra strode into the empty space and stopped, watching the door and waiting.

She glanced back at them, burning their faces into her mind so as not to lose them. The three children and Lara, there was an old woman, a middle aged man and a teenage girl, all looking afraid, but defiant. The Athosian spirit she greatly admired.

Astra's head snapped back to the door. She could hear whispers in her ear that no one else could hear, could see colours bleed into blues and greys, and could feel a burning coldness on her skin. The Wraith approached.

Major Lorne had seen her stiffen and stepped forward. 'What?'

'Five Wraith. Bring them closer.' She ordered quietly, that way, they would all be chosen.

Sure enough, Lorne saw five Wraith making their way toward their position out side of the webbed door. He hurried to the Athosians and brought them forward. He watched Astra carefully, not asking how she knew.

People screamed and stumbled back as the Wraith glided into the room, four masked lead by – the scientist. The Wraith she had seen once before with the purple coat. He had told the red haired Wraith who she was, that was when Borus had freed Astra and taken her away. Astra readied herself; she would have to wait for the opportune moment.

The scientist surveyed the crowd, seeing the group in front. There were usually volunteers who were so weak and afraid that they gave up and allowed themselves to be taken. He smiled.

Astra stepped forward and the Wraith stopped smiling, recognising her immediately. His eyes opened wide in menace and all four masked Wraith surged forward. They surrounded her, pulled her down. She allowed them to do so. Major Lorne stood back frowning, he didn't like the plan. He wasn't even sure that this was part of the plan. Astra looked up at the Wraith with blue eyes burning in loathing.

'I have come to offer myself in return for the freedom of these people, in return for the Wraith to cease their endless attacks in search of me.'

The Wraith cocked his head.

'You were wise to come.' It rasped.


	21. In the Dark of Space

Trials of Faith – Chapter 21

In the dark of space

'Will you grant their freedom?' Astra yelled, already knowing the answer.

'Worlds will no longer be under our attack unless we feel hunger.' He glanced at the people looking on. 'These, however, cannot be freed.'

'Why?' Astra asked, rolling her eyes.

'Because we must feed on them, the constant search for you has famished us. It is only logical to replenish ourselves with those we have nearby.' He smiled cruelly. She narrowed her eyes. He looked at the group that had been standing with her. 'These are friends?' He paused. 'They will be the first to be cocooned!' He spun and walked away.

Two of the Wraith left Astra and gathered up the small group of Athosians and Major Lorne, pushing them in the back. The front two lead Astra out.

They were walked into the long corridor that went on for as far as her eye could see. An unusual design for a Wraith ship. To bottleneck escaped prey? No matter. It would not stop her.

The scientist slowed to walk in front of her. 'I am Rasiesk.' He growled. 'I have been assigned to study you. What can you tell me about your unnatural existence?'

Astra frowned. 'My existence is far more natural - and attractive - than that of the Wraith.'

Rasiesk smiled. 'You will be an entertaining subject, but insolence will only be punished. You would do well to co operate, I can then promise very little pain.' He grinned to himself, his needlepoint teeth scraping his lower lip.

'Well I'm afraid that I am not accustomed to pain in such small amounts and therefore cannot promise you that I will behave.' She smiled; the Wraith glanced back, saying nothing, just looking at her.

Major Lorne smiled. He liked her style.

They were nearing the end of the corridor and he could see it led left, right and straight on. He felt the Wraith pulling him left and could see them taking Astra straight.

'Sadly Rasiesk, I will not make for an entertaining subject as I do not intend to stay that long.' She said low, menacing.

The Wraith frowned and turned to face her at this unusual comment, he realised his mistake immediately the moment he saw her eyes. They shone like stars. As though he had been hit with a sledgehammer in the chest, he flew up and back down the corridor until he landed with a crash to the floor far, far away.

Astra's left leg flew up into the face of the Wraith on her right and he stumbled back, she brought the same leg down and in one cruel motion, broke the shin of the other Wraith, elbowed it in the stomach and the face, finally pushing it to the floor with her hand. The other Wraith advanced. She side stepped delivering a kick to his back, he swung to hit her and missed she came up immediately to hit him sharp in the face three times – jab, backhand, jab. She delivered a roundhouse kick to his middle which sent him flying and then threw her hands in the air. With the force of the kick and her own mind she quickly guided him back to knock out the Wraith struggling to control Major Lorne who ducked at the last second. Three down and one to go.

The last Wraith left the Athosians, having the cheek to face her after what she had done to his comrades. She held her fighter's stance, just as Ronan had instructed her too, and grinned. Her eyes burned as he was lifted from the ground, slowly. He felt for his neck, apparently having trouble breathing. She cocked her head and gave a little wave. There was a sharp crack as the Wraith's head snapped to an unusual angle. He fell to the floor.

Major Lorne raised his eyebrows, breathing hard. 'Nice.' He smiled at her. She nodded.

'Come.'

They followed her down the right passage.

xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Rodney!' John yelled. 'Let's go! We need to get her out!'

'We have little time; we do not know where she could be.' Teyla urged.

Rodney focused.

'Just a few more minutes.' He breathed.

oxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoox

Astra sped along another corridor, leading them.

She could hear so many voices and her stomach felt like lead with the heavy coldness she felt. Still, she concentrated; she had to get these people home.

'We are lost!' One of the children cried.

'We do seem to be going down the same damn corridor.' Lorne commented in frustration.

'We are close!' She insisted. She was already weak from using her powers on the Wraith, and she still needed them. She allowed her instincts to guide her, dodging the corridors where she sensed Wraith. She had a target, her mind led her there, guided her to where she wanted to be. It was only down this corridor and on the right, she knew it.

A wailing screeched throughout the ship. Finally, the news of their escape had been found.

She sped into the next right turn and smiled. The bay was before them, a platform with many darts. Below them were levels and levels of darts, sitting and waiting to be flown. The children did not look.

Astra sprinted to the nearest one and told them all to stand in a tight group so that she could pick them up with the dart. Lorne nodded at her, gathering them together with him at the back. He smiled as she started the climb into the dart.

Astra heard a shout and turned to see Major Lorne flying over the side of the platform, in desperation she flung her hands out and stopped him, turning to see Rasiesk looking supremely pissed. He advanced on the Athosians. Astra flung the Major onto the platform and jumped down from the dart.

'Wraith!' She growled. He was really starting to get on her nerves. It stopped and glared at her. She was what he was after. He would have her, his eyes told her.

He walked straight past the Athosians who rushed to the Majors side to help him up.

Astra could not use much more of her powers if they were to escape. It was okay with her if she got to kill him with her bare hands. He had been the beginning of it all, had probably insisted that they find her, that they murder hundreds of thousands to seek her out. Revenge hit her like red hot poker.

She propelled herself forward, flipping, kicking him with her feet as she up righted her self. She immediately ducked and spun her leg out, bringing him to the floor. She leapt on him, her hand going for his throat. He held her off. Growling, he used his inhuman strength to throw her over him onto her back. He used his hands to flip to his feet, Astra did the same.

'Anger can cloud the mind, unnatural one. It will seal your fate.' It snarled. He jumped at her, coming high into the air and snapping his leg out to hit her face, she grabbed it and pulled him down hard, thrusting her elbow to collide with its nose. He flew back but did not fall, blue blood dripping from the slits he called a nose. Astra fought hard, every available hit, kick and flip – giving far more than what she got, and still she was holding back. She wanted to see him struggle.

Astra hit his mid section twice before backhanding his face and spinning to kick his head. More cuts formed on his face which would have been far worse if he were anything other than Wraith.

'Vile, grotesque little girl!' It spat.

'Look who's talking.' Major Lorne snapped. Astra grinned. Revenge was indeed sweet – and also taking far too long. Reinforcements would not be long, and she had an appointment with life that she needed to keep.

'You failed, and now I will destroy you.' She stated, drawing up an inner strength, and breathing through the power of it.

He glared at her with a cocked head. Her eyes flew open, and without moving, she threw him over the platform, hearing his shriek all the way down.

She smiled at the group quickly as she jumped into the dart and closed the canopy. Major Lorne, in some considerable pain after his flight, huddled them together.

'Man I hate these things.' He whispered as the dart swept them up and headed for the exit.

The ship gave no resistance, recognising that the dart was in fact one of their own. The dart flew into space, stars in a flurry about them.

Astra aimed for the planet, unaware that there were two Wraith Hive ships bearing down on her. The ships may have believed the dart a friendly, but the Wraith at the controls knew that it was the enemy. They opened fire, hundreds of energy shots whizzing past the dart as Astra desperately tried to dodge them, and save the people who were counting on her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Rodney, we are almost in range, are you-?' John growled.

'Done!' Rodney exclaimed, turning to the front of the Jumper. 'Oh boy.' He saw the two Wraith ships firing on nothing; he couldn't see who it was.

'Oh my god.' Radik whispered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Astra could feel the shots, tried to move the ship with the rhythm of her mind. To place it in safety, for the perfect time, that single shot which could easily-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The team watched in horror as a small explosion of bright orange flared in the dark of space, debris flew in all directions.

Ronan froze, before sinking into a chair and holding his head in his hands.

They took the cloaked Jumper to the surface of the planet below and set it down, all of them looking pale. John opened the door and smiled at Rodney who nodded weakly. John tapped Ronan's shoulder in comfort before heading down the ramp and onto the grass, Teyla just behind.

'John.' Teyla called. He turned to see her face looking ashen. She walked forward, pausing in front of him, before stepping into his body for a hug. He was startled for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and placing a hand on her head, bringing his mouth to her hair.

He paused when he heard the familiar sound above.

A Wraith dart came toward the planet at an alarming speed. John frowned and forced himself and Teyla to step back. A beam suddenly hit the surface depositing eight dazed people before crashing into the forest, smoke billowing out of its bulbous red tail. Ronan leapt down the ramp and stared before tearing into the Forest.

_Five hours earlier…_

'Well, let's work with what we do know. Or who we know.' John reasoned. He turned to Teyla. 'The Tolasians have an underground right? Apparently one that extends to P4X 778. The Tolasians figured out that the Wraith were coming for them three days before they actually arrived.'

'I will speak with Councilman Jardus and try to find these connections.' Teyla glanced at Elizabeth, who nodded.

'Take Ronan, and Teyla? Be fast.'

Teyla nodded and left. Ronan paused, watching Astra. He turned and followed.

'In the meantime, we have the shield in case the Wraith does show up.' Rodney informed them.

'That doesn't make me feel all warm inside, Rodney.' Elizabeth frowned at him.

'Well what else am I supposed to say? That the Wraith will just give up and go home? Not likely.' He huffed.

John had paused, deep in thought.

'We know what they want.' He said. 'So let's give it to them.' He smiled.

Elizabeth and Rodney stared.

'You have a plan?' Rodney asked in surprise. 'One that is not going to get people killed?'

John was blank for a moment. 'Well, sorta.' Rodney gave him a "I knew it" look. 'The Wraith want Astra, if she's captured by them then they'll stop the attacks on the all the worlds.'

'Oh brilliant plan! We sacrifice the one thing that might kill the Wraith once and for all! You know what; let's make it a rule here and now that you don't make the plans – ever.' Rodney snapped.

'Would you listen genius?' Sheppard growled. 'If Astra can get on the ship then she can use her powers to get out.'

Elizabeth frowned. 'The Wraith would over power her; they must know at least remotely what she is capable of.'

'If she is taken the same way that all the other people were taken, then they won't know that they have her until its too late. She kicks their butts, grabs Lorne, and flies off the ship in a dart.' Sheppard assured her.

'How in the hell will she know how to get to the hangar bay in a Wraith ship?' Rodney folded his arms, picking holes was something he did best.

'She was on a Wraith ship with Borus, right? Plus she's all weird and stuff, and if that fails, she can get directions from a Wraith.' He answered.

'If she says 'please'?' Rodney drawled.

'When she kicks the crap out of him, or floats him into an airlock.' John shrugged.

'Okay, and she escapes from her cell, how?'

'She can get out, Rodney; she's not like you and me. What Astra needs to concentrate on-' John turned to talk to Astra and paused. 'Where is Astra?'

Elizabeth and Rodney turned. Rodney gave him a tired look that people get when the dog gets out again.

John ran to the control room with Elizabeth and Rodney in tow. At first they thought it was deserted, and then they heard a groan come from behind the interfaces. They jogged over and saw that Zalenka was unconscious and Pierce was bleeding heavily from his nose.

'She went through.' Was all he could moan.

John kneeled by him. 'Where?'

'To the planet…where you found Teyla…'

John turned to Elizabeth. 'Medda.'

'Why?' Rodney asked. 'It's gone; the Wraith did a total Independence Day number on it.'

John frowned. 'It's also a great place for lowlifes and thieves – it has connections like Tolas, she's gone to find out where the Wraith are heading.'

'They'll kill her, there's no way she can save Lorne!' Rodney exclaimed.

'She's gone and we need to get her back.' Elizabeth stated, propping Radik up on her chest.

'We won't get to her before she figures out where to go, we need to wait for Teyla and Ronan and then go from there.' Sheppard glared at the Gate.

'Fine, so if she gets on the ship, finds Lorne and isn't detected by the Wraith, and then leaves via a dart – you know, which I think is impossible – how in the hell does she dodge a Hive shooting at her with its superior fire power?' Rodney asked, cocking his head at the Colonel.

'I don't know.' He frowned.

'Besides, if she gets away, the Wraith will only start destroying worlds all over again.' Rodney put a hand to his forehead.

John paused. 'So we need to kill her.'

Rodney did a double take while Elizabeth stared. 'What?' They said in unison. John smiled at Mckay.

Half an hour later, the entire staff of Atlantis, military and science personnel, was squeezed into the Gate room, Elizabeth standing on the balcony with John, Rodney and a groggy Radik slouching next to her.

'So know you know.' She stated, after finishing the briefing. Many unhappy faces stared up at her, some whispering to their neighbours. 'I kept this from you for a reason, and now that reason is meaningless when one of our people has been taken by the Wraith.' More chatter ensued. 'I need you to work now because Rodney has an idea on how to save Major Lorne, in order for it to be a success, he needs help.' Elizabeth looked at the scientist who stepped up.

'Here's what we need to do.' He began.

_Ninety minutes later…_

'We know where the Wraith vessel is, according to Tolasian sources, it is indeed heading to Atlantis.' Teyla breathed heavily. They had been running.

'It'll pass a planet in two hours with a Gate in orbit; we can get to them then.' Ronan added.

'Ronan.' Sheppard said slowly, watching him carefully. The Satedan could be highly unpredictable.

Ronan frowned. Teyla frowned.

'Astra took off when we were talking about what we could do, she took down Zalenka and Pierce, dialled the Gate.' He informed.

Ronan stormed up the stairs. 'We can still head her off; the Wraith won't be there for a little while. I can find her.' He went to the DHD interface and began pushing the coordinates of the planet Astra had travelled to.

'Ronan stop!' Elizabeth ran into the control room with Rodney in tow.

Ronan looked up ate her and frowned. 'If the Wraith get their hands on her, that's it!' He yelled.

'I know.' She said softly. 'Just wait a second.'

'Why?' he snarled. He had to go now, he had to find her.

'Because you need to hear my brilliant plan which will make everything all shiny and good again.' Rodney beamed.

Ronan narrowed his eyes, but listened.

'We do need to head her off at the planet, but we just need twenty minutes to finish it, and then we can save her and Major Lorne.' Rodney informed.

'It?' Ronan asked.

'We.' Teyla echoed.

Rodney beamed. 'Yeah! The minions have gone back to work; all it took was for the Wraith to kidnap a member of the team!'

'Mckay.' Ronan growled.

'Oh! Right. Follow me.' He led them to his lab.

_Thirty minutes later…_

'You cannot stop me.' Astra stated, glaring at the team as they approached her.

They had travelled to the planet where the Wraith would soon arrive, and had found Astra walking along the busy streets of the village. She stood in a fighter's stance, preparing to stop them from stopping her.

'We don't want to stop you.' John told her. 'We want to help you.' He paused and stepped forward. 'We want you to get on the ship.'

'We also want you to get off.' Ronan said, grinning at her. She wanted to grin back, but she was not in the mood. They should not be here.

'Explain.' She snarled.

'Well, how about we find a place that's a little more quiet, and maybe with a refreshing beverage?' Rodney suggested, having seen a Tavern just across the path from them.

Astra hesitated before agreeing. They filed into the Tavern and sat at a table in the corner, attracting strange looks from the locals. Ronan sat next to her and noted the stiffness in her shoulders.

'A round of whatever is popular.' Smiled John at the waitress. She smiled back, batting an eyelid at him. Teyla smacked the back of his head and he turned with a sour expression on his face – almost as sour as hers.

'We are now in a quieter environment; explain what you have come here to do.' Astra demanded, looking at them in turn.

'Well, we think you can save Lorne, but it'll be a lot of work on your part, and it may drain a heck of a lot of your strength.' Rodney informed. 'It will also require for you to be wearing these.'

Astra raised her eyebrows at the small objects in front of her.

'I am listening.'

She did listen, and she agreed that this plan had better chances of success than what she had intended to do. The team left, Ronan doing so reluctantly, leaving a lingering kiss on her forehead. She sat at the table with her mead, and waited.

Astra saw the dart over head, saw the people running from the beam. They crashed into her as they were all swept up, and the world went black.


	22. Beginnings

Trials of Faith – Chapter 22

Beginnings

The team had come through the Gate to find Astra on the planet awaiting the Wraith. Once they had informed her of the plan, they walked back to the Jumper that was hiding in the trees, Radik and Carson waiting for them.

'How'd it go?' Carson asked, practically bumping into the Colonel as he walked up the ramp.

'She'll do it, if you guys ever finish that damn thing.' He eyed Radik as Rodney moved toward him, getting back to work with the device.

'It'll be finished. We have maybe an hour before the Wraith show up, fifteen – twenty minutes when she's inside.' Rodney informed.

Teyla glanced at John and saw him looking quite relaxed, odd considering that what they were about to do would most likely kill Astra and Major Lorne in the process. 'You are not worried?'

John smiled. 'Nah. I love buggin' the Wraith.'

John closed the Jumper and flew it to a high orbit over the planet. He noticed the silence in the small ship, only the sounds of the two scientists hard at work. He couldn't see Ronan, but knew that he was brooding. Understandably, he had a lot on his mind right now.

When the Wraith finally arrived, the Colonel's relaxed attitude melted like a snowball in the desert. 'We may have a problem.'

'What? What problem?' Rodney snapped, turning from the device.

Two Wraith Hive ships sent thirty darts to the planets surface, feeding obviously being their main motivation now that they believed that they knew where Astra was.

'Well the chances of this being a success just decreased dramatically.' Rodney groaned negatively.

'Keep working Mckay.' Ronan insisted, watching the darts descend on the planet, wondering which would bring Astra back to one of the Hives.

They watched while Rodney and Radik worked. The Jumper was cloaked, but John took it closer to the Hives as the darts rejoined the ships. It would be half an hour before the Wraith cooled their engines and fed, half an hour for Astra to get the hell out of there. Minutes ticked by and John kept looking at his watch, Teyla and Carson both becoming annoyed at him for it.

'Would you stop that? I'm nervous as it is!' Carson burst.

'Quiet! It means no talking so that the scientists can build the machine to save the day!' Rodney snapped, not looking up. Carson glared at him.

Silence descended again. John looked at his watch. All of the darts had docked close to fifteen minutes ago.

'Rodney?' Sheppard queried firmly.

'Yes?' He snarled.

'How long?'

'It gets longer every time someone talks.' He snarled again.

'Rodney!' John yelled. 'Let's go! We need to get her out!'

'We have little time; we do not know where she could be.' Teyla urged.

Rodney focused.

'Just a few more minutes.' He breathed.

Minutes came and went. Ronan shook his head.

'Something must have gone wrong.' He stated.

'She will escape, Ronan, she will not allow the Wraith to capture her. Too many lives depend on it.' Teyla comforted, trying to believe in the words herself.

'She's cutting it close.' John whispered to her.

At that moment, he saw a single dart racing from the closest Hive.

'Colonel Sheppard?'

'Astra! We copy. You got Lorne?'

Astra shifted in the darts uncomfortable seat, fixing the radio to her ear as she flew. 'Yes.'

Teyla smiled at John and Carson just as both Hive ships began firing on her. John moved the Jumper in, hoping that being closer would help somehow. He kept well out of the line of fire.

'I thought you didn't know how to fly a dart?' John asked her. 'I was supposed to direct you.'

He could see the ship frantically spinning and twirling left and right, trying to miss the weapons fire.

'I am using my mind!' She cried in desperation. 'I did not know there would be two! It is most difficult!'

'Rodney, we are almost in range, are you-?' John growled.

'Done!' Rodney exclaimed, turning to the front of the Jumper. 'Oh boy.' He saw the two Wraith ships firing on nothing, he couldn't see who it was.

'Oh my god.' Radik whispered.

'Astra, ready when you are!' John informed. Before he had finished speaking, the dart blew.

The team watched in horror as a small explosion of bright orange flared in the dark of space, debris flew in all directions.

'Rodney?' John asked.

Rodney looked at all of the faces watching him before turning to Radik. They both looked down at the device.

'I don't believe it.' He whispered, rushing to kneel by it. 'It worked!'

Ronan froze, before sinking into a chair and holding his head in his hands. 'That was close.' He said.

John smiled at Teyla and Carson while the Scientists shook hands. He headed for the planet.

_An hour and a half before…_

'I do not know what these are.' Astra stated, looking at the two small objects in Rodney's hands. He sat across from her, the noise of the Tavern at a minimum, but she spoke quietly anyway.

Rodney nodded as though he were speaking to a five year old. 'This is a radio, when you get out to the bay, you put it in your ear, and Sheppard will tell you how to fly out.' He passed it to her. John nodded.

'You don't know how to fly a dart, do you?' He asked.

'I do not.' She replied, slipping it into her pocket.

'And this –' Rodney continued, holding up a small round piece of technology about the size of a brass button. '- is a special transmitter. It will give us your location – or more precisely – it will give the device your position.'

Astra blinked. 'What device?'

'A Wraith hologram emitter.' He said slowly, the vowels ringing perfectly.

'We call it WHE for short.' John added. Rodney gave him a look which took the glee from his face in a microsecond.

'We call it the emitter; I'd rather our little invention weren't called after a crude bodily function.' He tuned back to Astra just as John gave him a raised eyebrow. 'We were on a planet where the Wraith had been experimenting in making their holograms even more evil and convincing – it was eventually abandoned and screwed up by the Genii so that when we arrived, Sheppard and Ronan went nuts and ended up shooting everyone.'

'I didn't shoot everyone!' John yelled, holding his hands up.

'I didn't shoot anyone.' Ronan stated, turning to Astra with an innocent look.

'You shot me and Ronan! And me!' Rodney squealed.

'Well, I thought you were both bad guys!' He said defensively. 'I didn't shoot Teyla!' He looked at her for support.

She smiled and laughed gently.

'Moving on!' Rodney dismissed him. 'From dealing with this device and Wraith darts in the past, I knew pretty much everything there was to know about it. Building it in the amount of time we had to give an accurate, and not to mention, entertaining performance however took the entire scientific workforce of Atlantis. They've all seen sense and come back to me.' He smiled, the thought of having his minions back making him giddy.

'I do not understand how this helps me in saving Lorne?' Astra prodded. The man could talk – and talk, and talk, and talk…

'The Wraith will undoubtedly fire on you when you escape, and when they do, we are going to fake your death by causing an explosion that can be read by their sensors when they finally place accurate fire.' He paused. 'Using the Wraith Darts computer, and your own abilities, you should be able to place the ship in the line of fire at the last second, and using your telekinetic powers at the right time, turn the device on when you need it. At this point the device will transmit the image we have created of the explosion and debris as well as a whole mess of false readings , and you will hide the dart from their sensors, just like you hid from ours when you first came to Atlantis.' He smiled at her, triumphantly.

Astra paused. 'I said that I did not do that purposefully.' She stared at him. 'How did you know that I had lied?'

Rodney grinned. 'When we had that little falling out and I was convinced you were evil, I had another look at the sensors to see if I could reconfigure them to keep an eye on you – and it turns out, I didn't have to.' He glanced at Sheppard. 'You couldn't be found when you didn't want to be, but when you weren't thinking about, you showed up. Plus this way, they think you're dead. No more destroying of the planets to find you!'

Astra nodded, smiling slightly. 'So I am to telekinetically switch the device on from a distance without physically seeing it, where the information is passed to my location through this-' She held up the transmitter '- where it will tell the Wraith I have been destroyed, while at the same time, using my already weakened abilities to cloak the entire dart from their sensors?' She finished, watching Rodney.

His smiled drooped. 'Well, when you put it that way…' He leant back and folded his arms.

'Why will your powers already be weakened?' Teyla asked.

'I will have to use them inside, first to locate the Major, second to locate the dart bay, and thirdly to fight any resistance I may meet on the inside.' She informed them, Ronan shifting uncomfortably next to her.

'That warm feeling I had for this plan, just disappeared. It's a Sheppard plan disguised as a Mckay.' He glared at John.

'It's all we've got.' John glared right back. They all looked at Astra.

'It's better than my plan.'

'What was your plan, just out of interest.' John asked, curiosity peaked.

'Give myself to the Wraith in return for the Major's life.' She stated. They all paused, and then Rodney and John laughed in the same "yeah right" manner.

'That would never happen.' John said.

'Not in a million years would they give Lorne up when they already have you.' Rodney agreed. 'Yeah, suddenly feeling better about our plan. It's becoming more Mckay than Sheppard again.' He smiled.

John rolled his eyes.

'What do you think?' Ronan asked Astra, sliding a hand onto hers. Astra looked at him.

'It is worth a try.' She stated. Ronan smiled.

_An hour and a half later…_

Rodney studied the Wraith Hologram Emitter. It had been activated, and there had been an explosion. John could detect no life signs with the Jumper. They assumed that Astra had made it and would head for the place they had agreed to meet on the planet. John set the Jumper down.

John tapped Ronan's shoulder in comfort before heading down the ramp and onto the grass, Teyla just behind.

'John.' Teyla called. He turned to see her face looking ashen. She walked forward, pausing in front of him, before stepping into his body for a hug. He was startled for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and placing a hand on her head, bringing his mouth to her hair.

He paused when he heard the familiar sound above.

A Wraith dart came toward the planet at an alarming speed. John frowned and forced himself and Teyla to step back. A beam suddenly hit the surface depositing eight dazed people before crashing into the forest, smoke billowing out of its bulbous red tail. Ronan leapt down the ramp and stared before tearing into the Forest.

'Well that wasn't part of the plan.' John stated, staring at Teyla before they followed Ronan.

Carson grabbed his med kit before sprinting after them, Rodney and Radik watching them disappear into the forest.

Ronan tore through the bushes and trees, swatting the branches from his path, his legs, his mind, his heart, running for just one thing. The dart had indeed survived the attack; the Hives had left the planet thinking that Astra was dead. The thought on Ronan's mind was that this crash could have killed her.

He had seen the people that had been beamed to the surface – none of them were Astra. It looks like she had gone out of her way to save more than just the one person – he hoped that it hadn't costed her her life.

Ronan arrived at the stretch of ploughed over trees, flattened to the ground by the crashed dart. He saw it ahead, smoke rising. It looked in one piece, but the canopy had not been blown. She was still inside.

He bounded over the debris and jumped onto the ship, hoisting his weapon from his side and aiming for the canopies edge. There was not a latch to open it, so he would have to make a hole of his own.

He blasted it with three shots when it sprang open; he lifted it and tore it to the sky. He stopped.

Astra sat in the dart unconscious and bleeding from the head. He reached in and felt for a pulse, his own heart skipping beats. He felt the bump of blood pumping under his fingertips. She was alive. He put his weapon back in his holster and reached in, pulling her out with his strong arms and holding her to his chest.

Ronan hopped off the dart and placed her on the ground, propping up her head with his arm. John and Teyla raced into the opening with Carson on their heels.

'Astra?' Ronan whispered. She did not wake.

Carson sped to her side, checking pulse, opening her eyes, calling her name. He bandaged her wound, insisting that it was bad and that she needed to return to Atlantis immediately. Ronan swept a piece of hair out of her face before lifting her up again and walking to the Jumper.

Carson stayed by his side the entire time, keeping an eye on her. Teyla and John walked together.

'The Wraith are a menace to us all.' Teyla stated suddenly. 'They take so much and give only pain.'

John frowned. 'Yeah.' He watched Ronan carry the limp form of Astra, and knew this was true for so many.

'I say this because I have lived it, I am accustomed to it. I am not afraid of relying on someone so completely as I am afraid of losing them to the Wraith, and not being able to cope.'

John looked at her sideways. It was the end of _that _conversation…

'Both of us are in that position all the time. That won't change.' John explained.

'This I know.' She looked on. Her brown eyes scanned the forest. 'The question I must ask is, would it be right? Would I focus just as well? Am I letting something important pass me by because of fear?'

John knew these questions were rhetorical, so he stayed silent. He was here. He was ready. It was her move, her decision.

'I believe that to live in this galaxy is to understand how precious one's time can be, and how we must choose to live it.' Teyla took his hand in hers, like lovers walking along a beach. 'I choose a time of happiness, a time that the Wraith can never take from me.'

John smiled and squeezed her hand. He was about to turn from her, to tell her something, or to kiss her, whatever he felt like doing, when…

'Teyla!' A woman jumped on Teyla, hugging her fiercely.

Teyla pulled her back. 'Lara?' She breathed, pulling her back into the hug. 'I thought the Wraith had taken you!'

'They had! Astra has saved us!' The girl told her.

Sure enough, when Teyla turned she saw six other Athosians beaming at her. She surged forward, hugging them all, greeting them and telling them that they were going home.

John looked on. So many of her people had died, and yet, he saw the smile on her face, and he knew that just seven were a God send. He stepped up to Major Lorne and shook his hand.

'You're like a cat.' He stated. 'How many lives have you got?' He smirked at the Major who nodded, smiling.

Lorne turned to watch Ronan and Carson walk onto the Jumper with Astra.

'She's something.' He said.

'Yup. Just don't let Ronan hear you say that, he starts getting a little paranoid is all.' John whispered.

John turned to the crowd of Athosians and clapped his hands together.

'Okay Ladies and Gents, let's go!' He pointed to the Jumper.

They all squeezed in, Teyla standing at his side as the Jumper rose. He smiled as the Gate engaged.

Atlantis was a buzz with the new information about Astra About the missions to Tolas and Medda, especially the recent mission to save Major Lorne and the daring it had taken for the front line team. Many people blamed Astra for the devastating loss the galaxy had suffered, not to mention the loss to the Athosians. But seeing seven of them walk out of the Jumper, alive and well thanks to Astra's heroics softened their harsh views some. The fact that she had come back severely injured in the arms of Ronan had also stayed their hatred.

She had been in the infirmary for the last three days. Major Lorne being in good shape had returned to active duty the next morning, giving his report to Elizabeth with all the haste and expertise drilled into a good soldier. Elizabeth smiled and nodded, keeping the meeting short. The only thoughts in her mind consisted of all the people in Atlantis – alive and safe. No casualties. No useless explanations to grieving families. She smiled at the Major, told him that it was a job well done – the not dieing part of the job. She offered him a few days leave and he refused.

The next people she saw were the team. John, Teyla and Rodney stood in front of her desk, delivering the other side of the incident. Rodney seemed his old self again with all his minions back to work and his lab working to one hundred percent efficiency.

'Well, more like seventy eight, they were always a firm seventy two before the whole rebelling thing.' He insisted. 'But at least they're actually doing their jobs now. Like they were supposed to in the first place.'

Elizabeth smiled. 'You couldn't have save Lorne without their help, Rodney. I'd cut them a little slack, give them the afternoon off to show them that you appreciate their hard work.'

'Huh! Don't you think they've had enough time off with the mutiny and all?' He laughed heartily, folding his arms. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing.

John and Teyla smiled at Mckay, both seeming abnormally merry. More merry than they should be according to gossip. Elizabeth knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later; thank god they figured it out before it was too late. It would be interesting to see how it would affect things, whether it would be good or bad, she decided to wait and see. Sometimes there was nothing more she could do than wait.

John told their side of the story with animated detail, especially when it came to describing Astra's flying from the Wraith.

'She took a hard turn to avoid the shots coming from the second Wraith ship, and believe me when I say that there are only a few pilots on Earth, me included, who could pull off that manoeuvre!' He said energetically.

Teyla shook her head with a smile on her face while Rodney glared at him as though he were diseased. Elizabeth grinned, nodding her head for him to continue.

He looked down at his hands and realised that he must have been doing more than just talking about the manoeuvre – more like rein acting it. Well, it had been a very cool move. He grinned sheepishly, linking his hands behind his back before continuing the report at a gentler pace.

When finished, Elizabeth stopped herself from asking where Ronan was, knowing that he would be in the infirmary with Astra. She gave them a kind inquiring look. 'How is she? Carson's coming to see me in a while, but I thought that I might go and visit her, see Ronan too.'

John nodded, all of them looking to the floor suddenly.

'She hasn't changed. Carson says that she's still in some sorta coma.' He informed her.

'The power she had been forced to access was a great strain on her mind, I believe that she is healing and that she will wake.' Teyla insisted, looking hopeful.

'In the meantime, my minions and I are taking apart the dart that she crashed.' Rodney added, grinning. 'It's been informative, to a certain extent, although some parts were completely obliterated and will never be useful again.'

'Well she was kinda busy trying to land the thing without killing everyone on board, herself included.' John said lightly, frowning at him out of the corner of his eye.

'Okay, thanks.' Elizabeth nodded at them as they filed out of her office. She shook her head as she heard their continued argument.

'I am just saying, she could have glided in-'

'Glided in Mckay? Have you see the fat asses those darts have, which was also blown off by a Wraith Hive ship? She was lucky that it didn't completely break up entering the planets atmosphere-'

'I believe that she did the right thing. She is alive as is Major Lorne and seven of my people. The Wraith Hives now believe that she is dead and they have broken off their path to Atlantis…I think we should go to the Lunch Hall and all sample Chef's meatball spaghetti.' Teyla beamed at them.

Rodney raised his hands. 'Those greasy balls of processed meat? No thank you! I have important things to do.' He stopped. 'Like repair a dart for further study, even though it is almost impossible to rebuild thanks to someone's careless driving.'

John came close to fighting with him, but meatballs with Teyla sounded like a better choice. 'Nothing's impossible for you Mckay.'

'I know, did I not just say "almost" impossible?' He gave them a weary look before striding down the corridor toward his lab. John turned to Teyla.

'So, Meatballs?'

Teyla smiled. 'First we should visit Ronan and Astra, to see if everything is – the same.' She smiled weakly, and John nodded. He offered her his arm and she took it with a wide smile.

It was midday, the infirmary splashed with sun and a cool breeze flowing through the slightly open balcony door. Ronan was spread out in a chair next to Astra's bed, his head resting on his arm. He watched her with tired eyes. John wondered if he had left her side at all.

'Ronan!' He called. 'How's it going?'

Ronan turned to see his friends enter. 'She's still asleep.' He looked back.

Carson walked over and greeted them with a warm smile. His face looked over Astra and fell slightly. He took them to the side.

'There's been no change since we brought her in. The longer she stays like this, the bigger the chance that she'll never wake. There's nothing I can do but watch.' He explained in a whisper. Teyla frowned at John. They knew this already, he didn't have to say it. The fact that he had said it only served in disturbing them. And if they knew, then Ronan knew.

John grabbed two chairs and hoisted them to the Satedan's side. 'So? Cards?' He looked between his alien friends. 'Oh come on, you both beat me last time, what are you afraid of?'

Teyla smiled at Ronan. Ronan appreciated their company.

They dealt the cards on a small table, John explaining the rules of 'Go Fish.'

'Sevens?' He asked, guarding his cards protectively.

Teyla shook her head. 'Go Fish. I have three fours, Ronan?'

John's head drooped. 'You don't tell people what you've got; it defeats the purpose of the game. Unless you're looking for me and Ronan to kick your butt.'

Teyla smiled. 'I am sorry. Continue.'

Ronan handed a card to her.

'So, the Athosians don't have any games like this?' John asked, not knowing what he would have done in his years of training without cards.

'No, although we have a small activity where children find acorns and pebbles and using their fingers…it is not a good game. This is more interesting. I am afraid the Athosians only play with hide and herbs-' She paused. Ronan and John watched.

'What?' Ronan asked.

'I will return, soon! Carson!' Teyla jogged over to the Doctor and spoke with him for a second, he nodded and they both walked from the infirmary.

John did a double take. 'Well that was weird.' He returned to the game. 'Sevens?' He grinned at Ronan. Ronan narrowed his eyes, passing two cards to the Colonel.

An hour later, Teyla and Carson walked into the infirmary. John and Ronan had moved onto backgammon, something which Ronan seemed to do very well at. John growled in frustration.

'I am gonna get to a game soon that I can actually win!'

Ronan grinned. They looked up, and stood. Behind Teyla and Carson, giving them a little wave, was Ilea.

'What is crazy snake lady doing here?' Came a horrified voice from behind. Rodney and Elizabeth had entered.

'Teyla asked me to allow her access to Astra; she seemed to think that Ilea could help.' Elizabeth explained.

'She sent us into a cave that injured everyone except Rodney!' John frowned, giving the old woman a steely eye.

'Oh you mustn't be angry with me my handsome boy!' She said lightly. 'If I had not sent your friend to the cave, then she would not have discovered her powers! None of this would have been possible!' She smiled.

'Ilea is here to help, John.' Teyla insisted.

'And how can she possibly help? Wave a few snakes in our direction, chanting naked round a fire?' Rodney snapped.

'I could if you like, but I believe that it would accomplish nothing.' Ilea offered, eyeing the scientist with a girlish grin.

Rodney took a step back. 'God no, no thank you, I would rather see Ronan-' He paused. 'No I wouldn't.' He turned to Ronan he looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Carson and John looked highly amused. 'I wouldn't. I would rather the snake woman slithered back to her home made of hide.' He glared at the woman for making him jittery.

'Rodney, calm down.' Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder. 'Ilea?' She extended her other arm to the bed where Astra lay.

The old woman stepped forward with Carson at her side. She carried a hide pouch, clutched in her nervous hands.

'Poor girl, such hard ship and pain.' She put a hand on her forehead. 'That will soon change.'

'What are you doing?' Ronan asked as she opened the pouch. Carson, Rodney, John and Elizabeth all stepping closer to get a better look.

'These secrets have been passed down through the ages.' She retrieved two vials and a small branch. 'They have never failed.'

She took a drop of clear liquid from the first vial, placing it on Astra's forehead. She then took the branch and held it under her nose, whispering to herself. She put the objects aside, reaching for the last vial. It had a yellow-green mush inside. She took a small amount out with her index finger, parted Astra's lips and smeared it on the tip of her tongue.

'What is that?' Carson asked, slightly concerned.

'Am I likely to tell you? Another man of science! The ways of the old are forgotten, their power diminished when you sought far more technical means to heal!' She complained, closing Astra's mouth and putting a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes. She whispered to herself once more. 'This mixture is strong; no sleep will resist its mighty bite!'

She opened her eyes and stood. 'I am done.' She headed for the door, leaving a group of stunned people in her wake.

'Interesting.' John said slowly as Ronan crossed to Astra, wiping the clear liquid from her head.

'Waste of time.' He muttered.

'It was worth a try.' Teyla insisted, putting a hand to his arm.

'Worth a try?' Rodney groaned. 'Carson has used every modern technique known to man to try and get her to wake up, and it hasn't worked! And she waltzes in here with her crushed roots and dead snakes and thinks that it's just gonna-'

'Ronan?'

They spun.

Astra's eyes flickered open, searching for the voices. Ronan took her hand immediately while Carson rushed to the other side.

'Let's just hope that there were no blitzed snakes in there…' Rodney mumbled.

'Amazing.' Carson breathed. 'Astra? Can you hear me?'

Astra nodded at him, her eyes glued to Ronan who was stroking her face.

'Good, that's very good. She seems very alert for someone out of a coma, she won't be dancing the jig any time soon but I'm sure she'll get round to-' He paused as Ronan and Astra kissed tenderly. He frowned. 'What is it with you bloody people?' He looked accusingly at John and Teyla. Carson stepped back while the others did the same.

'Wait!' Astra cried, prying Ronan from her. 'I must tell you something!'

They all paused, watching her.

'I believe that I can activate the Gate.' She stated. 'Maybe not now, but soon, when I am better trained.'

Rodney folded his arms. 'We have a working ZPM to get us to Earth-' He paused, unfolding his arms and smiling widely, pointing at her with both hands. 'You mean the other Gate, don't you?'

Astra nodded, smiling.

'How? Oh never mind how!' He turned to Elizabeth. 'She can operate the other Gate!' Rodney beamed. Elizabeth was blank.

'The Gate we found in the Ancient Facility?' Teyla asked.

'The one that goes to a whole other galaxy?' John looked mildly impressed.

'No, the other Gate that can do another amazing thing – of course that Gate!' Rodney snapped.

'Hold on Rodney.' Elizabeth stopped his glee. 'There's a lot we have to consider before we go charging into another galaxy.' She folded her arms. 'I mean the Ancients didn't have time to set up a Gate system in that Galaxy, more likely than not. That Gate could lead to just one planet.'

'We take a Jumper.' Rodney solved.

'And if there is an unstoppable enemy waiting on the other side?'

'We cloak the Jumper!'

'And if something catastrophic should happen to the Jumper?'

'I MacGyver something up to fix it, look, stop picking holes in my happy plan!' He pouted at her. 'This is a real opportunity! If we can find more of her people, they could be an enormous help against the Wraith…not to mention the untouched technology over there!' He practically salivated.

'It sounds awfully dangerous.' She said, pausing. 'But it's something to consider.' She smiled gently. Rodney beamed. That was good enough for him.

John smiled at Teyla while Carson rolled his eyes. Astra and Ronan suddenly became less interested when they found each others lips again.

Elizabeth smiled at the team before exiting the room, heading for her office. Rodney took Carson by the arm and led him out, talking quickly.

'So that galaxy is technically unnamed, right?' He whispered.

'I don't know.' Carson stated. 'Why? Do you fancy calling it the 'Mckay Way." He chuckled.

Rodney paused. " The Mckay Way." He echoed, looking to the ceiling as though it were written in the stars. Carson gaped.

'Oh my god. Rodney, I was kidding!' He protested.

'No, it has a ring to it…' He began walking again, leading Carson like a child. 'I discovered it, so why not? The "Rodney galaxy" is bland and far too clichéd, what with how scientists directly name their amazing discoveries after themselves, and plus, the "Meredith galaxy"? People would be asking me about that for the rest of my life-'

'People aren't going to be asking you about it for the rest of your life, anyway?' Carson asked innocently.

Rodney glared, but said nothing. His mind was on more pressing things right now. '- but the "Mckay Way" sounds very…'

'It sounds like a kind of diet.' Carson insisted.

'It sounds nothing like a diet – and if it were, it would be one where people actually lost weight eating something with flavour, not like those disgusting fat free potato chips I get down at the market which taste like they've been soaked in…well…something tasteless and nasty.' He hurried on. 'Besides, it's better than the "Beckett Way," at least mine has poetry.'

Carson stormed on his heels. 'I don't want a bloody galaxy named after me!' They turned a corner.

John and Teyla smiled at each other.

Teyla took his hand and led him into the empty corridor, pulling him up against her as she had her back to the wall.

John grinned, his nose meeting hers. 'So, are we still on for those meatballs?' Teyla smiled at him, stroking the back of his head.

'I am not hungry.' She stated. John frowned. 'For food.'

His eyebrows shot to the ceiling whilst her hands massaged his arms and shoulder blades.

'I believe that there is a certain vial in your possession which Ilea handed to you on the mainland.' She ran a finger along his bottom lip, her eyes studying him mischievously. 'I believe now would be the ideal time to open it.' John grinned.

'A vial? I think I remember, yup, I remember that one. Stashed it in my dresser.' He pulled her closer, crushing her body to his.

'So you are not hungry?' She gently shook her head.

'Famished.' He kissed her hungrily.

Teyla broke the kiss and led him by one hand down the corridor to his room, biting her lip seductively. John just smiled at her in that boyishly handsome way that made women wobble like a pile of jelly.

On the way back to his office, having watched them walk away in this manner, Carson merely shook his head.

'It's about bloody time.' He whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED…

All comments are appreciated as this is my first fan fic! Opinions, suggestions, criticisms are heard and I would really like to know what parts you liked and what you didn't. Really enjoyed writing this and I feel a sequel coming on. Soon…


End file.
